Obsessions never die
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Macavity has returned and he's after his object of obsession! Can Munkustrap escape Macavity's grasp or will he be forced to endure Macavity's torment and torture once more...can the Jellicles keep him safe or will Munkustrap be lost to them...forever?
1. Attacks on the yard

This is the sequel to my story 'Obsession'! Yay!...Um, just a warning, it'll be darkish, angsty, somewhat sick and twisted and will tear at your heart. I suggest if you haven't read 'Obsession' that you read it before you read this, it'll make a lot more sense!

I've already written a few chapters and I've managed to shock myself with what I've written so…be warned :P

I don't own Cats…unfortunately.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

Munkustrap yawned and stretched. He blinked and saw his brother the Rum Tum Tugger sleeping a few feet away from him. Munkustrap sat up and rubbed his eyes. Tugger gave a slight stir in his sleep. Munkustrap ran his paws down his sides, wincing as his paws bumped over many scars, reminders of his time as Macavity's captive. Munkustrap sighed, leaning back against the wall of his den. Macavity had been obsessed with him and Munkustrap had been in constant pain. Munkustrap looked back at Tugger as Tugger woke up. Tugger stretched and yawned as he ran his paws through his giant mane.

"Hey," Tugger yawned. Munkustrap nodded.

"Hey," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger looked at him, his brown eyes worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"I'm fine," Munkustrap told him. Tugger nodded, looking a little sceptical. He looked at Munkustrap in concern. Munkustrap's hazel eyes were distant as he smoothed out his silver black-striped fur. Munkustrap had been broken mentally when Macavity had taken him. It had taken a lot of work to get him almost back to his old self but there was still some work left. Tugger looked at the doorway as someone entered. Carbucketty, a hench-cat turned Jellicle, stood in the doorway.

"Old Deuteronomy is here," Carbucketty said, not looking at Tugger. Tugger was still a bit cold towards Carbucketty and Carbucketty knew it.

"He wants to see you and Tugger," Carbucketty continued. Munkustrap nodded and got to his feet. Tugger got to his feet as well. They both left the den, following Carbucketty. Old Deuteronomy was sitting on the tyre, smiling as he watched the kittens tumble around the clearing. He gave a sad smile when he saw Munkustrap and Tugger. Munkustrap sat beside his father and Deuteronomy wrapped his arm around Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at his father.

"How are you?" Deuteronomy asked him gently. Munkustrap nodded.

"I'm doing okay," Munkustrap answered. Deuteronomy smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it," Deuteronomy told him. Tugger grinned from where he sat beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap rested his paw on his side, wincing. When he had been taken by Tyrant from Macavity, Tyrant had broken several of his ribs. They were healed now but they still gave him some pain every now and again. Tugger looked at him, worriedly. Munkustrap gave him a small smile.

Two weeks later, Munkustrap and Tugger were sitting on the tyre. They were talking quietly. A loud scream echoed from the corner of the clearing. Tugger and Munkustrap looked just in time to see Joshy fall to the ground. Tugger leapt off the tyre and ran towards Selena, who was screaming as she fell to her knees beside Joshy. Selena put her trembling paws on Joshy. Blood gushed from Joshy's throat. Alonzo quickly put his paws over the deep cut, trying to stem the blood. Selena looked at Tugger.

"I-I don't know what happened!" She cried. "W-We were just walking and…" Selena trailed off.

"And what, Sel?" Tugger asked gently.

"And something ran past…and Joshy fell to the ground," Selena looked at Tugger. "It happened in a blink of an eye, Tug," Jennyanydots looked up from where she was kneeling beside Joshy.

"He's gone," She whispered. Selena screamed in anguish. Tugger looked at the small kitten who lifeless dark green eyes stared unseeing up at the blue sky. Alonzo shakily took his bloodied paws away from Joshy's throat. Cries starting echoing from the around the yard as Jellylorum ushered the kittens away. Tugger heard a strangled sob which stood out from the rest. He got to his feet and turned around. Munkustrap was staring, wide-eyed, at Joshy's body. Tugger quickly went to his side and hugged him. Munkustrap buried his head into Tugger's shoulder, crying. Tugger knew how much this kitten had meant to him. Joshy had stopped Munkustrap from giving up when Munkustrap was still Macavity's captive. Joshy gave him a reason to live. Tugger passed Munkustrap to Demeter and Bombalurina before going to go see Jenny. Jenny was looking at Joshy's body in her den, tears running down her cheeks. Skimbleshanks stood in the doorway, pale, as he stared at Joshy. Tugger walked in with Alonzo.

"What is it, Jen?" Tugger asked softly. Jenny looked up at him before looking down and covering Joshy's small body with a blanket.

"Something cut his throat…" Jenny whispered. "A clean cut through the jugular…Joshy had no chance of surviving," Skimbleshanks went to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Tugger looked at Alonzo, who lowered his head.

"I'll make plans for the funeral," Alonzo murmured. Tugger nodded. Alonzo caught Tugger's arm as he went to leave.

"Take care of Munkustrap," Alonzo told him. "I know this is going to affect him a lot," Tugger nodded and gave a small smile.

"I will, Lonz," Tugger promised before going to save his brother from Demeter's and Bombalurina's cuddles.

Tugger watched as Munkustrap struggled to get past Joshy's death. Tugger hugged his brother tightly.

"Do you want me to get Coricopat?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap shook his head against Tugger's shoulder. Tugger sighed.

"How's Selena?" Munkustrap murmured. Tugger winced.

"Not doing so great," Tugger answered. "She's refusing to talk to anyone, refusing to eat…every time someone tries to go near her she attacks," Munkustrap nodded silently. Tugger hugged his older brother tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Munksy," Tugger murmured to him. Munkustrap nodded once again, he seemed to be in some sort of shock.

The funeral was the saddest thing Tugger had ever seen. Alonzo was speaking; he was saying goodbye for everybody in the drizzling rain. Every Jellicle was there and streams of tears poured from each of them. Bombalurina and Demeter were hugging the sobbing Selena. Tugger looked at Selena, she hadn't been the same since her kitten was killed…since Joshy was murdered. No one still knew who had killed him but it was no accident. Tugger looked to his right as something grabbed his upper arm softly. Munkustrap was staring at Joshy's grave, his paw holding onto Tugger's upper arm. Tugger wrapped his arm around his slightly shorter brother's shoulders. Munkustrap was trembling. Tugger knew that Joshy had meant a lot to Munkustrap. Tugger was thankful to the small kitten, he had kept his brother alive…he had kept his brother from giving up and breaking completely. The funeral broke apart and everyone went back to their dens. Tugger looked around and saw Cori with his arms around Rumpleteazer; Admetus with his arms around Tantomile, Mungojerrie was standing beside his sister and Cori, staring at the grave. Jenny and Jellylorum were comforting the crying kittens. Plato was holding Victoria tightly to his chest. Skimbleshanks was talking softly to Alonzo, who was nodding. Cassandra was waiting for Alonzo. Carbucketty was standing near Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees looked over to Tugger sadly; his bright blue eyes were dull and sad. Tugger sighed and looked at Munkustrap. He patted Munkustrap's back and they both walked slowly back to their den.

Three weeks later, Tugger was watching Munkustrap sleep in their den. It was pretty late at night; Tugger gave a small wave to Bomba and Demeter as they peeked into their den. Demeter and Bomba gave a small smile when they saw Munkustrap sleeping.

"Night, Tugger," Demeter whispered. Tugger smiled and gave a small nod. Demeter had become a lot warmer to him since Munkustrap had started to rely on Tugger. Bombalurina gave Tugger a sly wink and swayed her hips as she waved to him.

"Night, ladies," Tugger grinned. Demeter rolled her eyes and she and Bomba left the den. Tugger shuffled over to the shivering Munkustrap and curled around him. Munkustrap opened his eyes half-way and gave him a small smile.

"Night, big brother," Tugger laughed softly in Munkustrap's ear.

"Night, Rums," Munkustrap murmured before closing his eyes again. Tugger had just managed to doze off when a piercing scream broke through the night. Tugger and Munkustrap both shot up and tore from the den. They ran to the clearing and saw a huddled mass on the ground. Munkustrap and Tugger both collapsed to their knees beside it and rolled the cat over. It was Mistoffelees. Misto's breathing was ragged. Munkustrap looked down and saw countless deep wounds over Mistoffelees small body.

"Misto, what happened?" Tugger asked, shocked. Mistoffelees blue eyes were pained as they looked at Tugger and Munkustrap.

"M-M…" Mistoffelees went limp. Jenny dropped to her knees and looked over Mistoffelees.

"We need to get him to my den," Jenny told them. Tugger watched in surprise as Munkustrap scooped Mistoffelees up into his arms and walked quickly to Jenny's den. Tugger looked around at the gathered, shocked, crowd. Tugger walked with Alonzo to Jenny's den. Munkustrap looked up as they walked in.

"Who was on watch?" Munkustrap asked. Alonzo and Tugger stared at him in surprise. A glimmer of the old Munkustrap was coming through. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"It was me…but I didn't see or hear anything until Mistoffelees screamed," Alonzo answered, shaking himself out of the trance he had put himself in. Munkustrap looked at Jenny.

"He should be alright, dear," Jenny answered. "These wounds will heal in time," Munkustrap sighed in relief and nodded. Another loud scream echoed through the yard. Munkustrap leapt to his feet.

"Alonzo, watch Mistoffelees," Munkustrap told him before he and Tugger raced from the infirmary. They found that the source of the scream came from Rumpleteazer's den. Mungojerrie was holding the shaking Rumpleteazer close to his chest.

"What's happened?" Tugger asked, worried.

"C-Cori," Teazer stammered. "He's…'e's gone!" Tugger watched as Munkustrap quickly ducked into the den.

"We went ta see who screamed…Oi told Cori ta stay in the den and when we came back, 'e was gone!" Tugger ducked into the den. He found Munkustrap on his knees in the middle of the torn up den. Pillows were ripped and tossed around the den, claw marks raked the floor and there was some blood around the den. Tugger looked at Munkustrap, who was shaking violently.

"What is it?" Tugger asked, kneeling beside him. Munkustrap looked up at him, shaking, his hazel eyes wide with fear.

"Griddlebone," He whispered.

Tugger looked at Munkustrap in shock.

"What?" He asked, shocked. Munkustrap looked sideways at Tugger.

"Her scent is all over the place," Munkustrap murmured, looking up. Munkustrap looked at Tugger, his face filled with fear.

"She's returned for Cori, Tugger," Tugger looked at Munkustrap, trying to figure out what he was trying to say with that.

"You think Macavity is going to come back for you?" Tugger asked, suddenly realising. Munkustrap turned his head away.

"Admetus killed him, Munkus," Tugger tried to reassure him. Munkustrap sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"I heard that his body wasn't there when you went to go see it," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger looked at him.

"He isn't going to come back for you, Munkus," Tugger told him firmly before rising to his feet and leaving the den. Munkustrap looked up at the den wall.

"I think he already has," Munkustrap murmured.

CCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

I was going to put this up later but I was too excited that I just had to put it up now! The Munkustrap angst will start next chapter, :D

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	2. Love can be painful

Coricopat's abduction has taken everyone by surprise and it hurt them all. Cori was beginning to recover, starting to warm up to everyone again and then he gets taken by Griddlebone again. Tugger saw that it hit Munkustrap hard. Coricopat had helped Munkustrap in his recovery and Tugger was determined to get Coricopat back. Tugger headed back to his den later that night to find it empty. Munkustrap was visiting Mistoffelees, who still hadn't woken up. Munkustrap was walking back to his and Tugger's den when the fur on the back of his neck prickled. Munkustrap spun around, wanting to find who was watching him. The yard was empty; most of its inhabitants were either in their dens or at their human's houses. The majority of them were at their human's houses, kind of shaken up over the recent attacks. Munkustrap's breathing increased.

"Who's there?" Munkustrap called. There was no answer.

"What do you want from us?" Munkustrap screamed, having enough.

"You," Munkustrap spun around as the voice came from behind him. He slipped and fell over. Munkustrap looked up in horror as Macavity walked out of the shadows, determination glinting in his gold eyes.

"No, no, no!" Munkustrap whispered frantically and he tried to get away. Strong claws gripped his tail as he went to run.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap yelled out in panic. "Alonzo!" Arms wrapped around Munkustrap's waist and started to drag him away. Macavity dragged him up a junk pile as several Jellicles ran out.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap looked up as Tugger ran towards him, panic written over his golden face. Munkustrap struggled to get out of Macavity's grip. Tugger tried to run up the junk pile, his paw outstretched to grab Munkustrap's. The tip of their paws touched before Tugger was thrown back by a flash of blue light. He stared up, wide eyed, as the smoke began to clear. The junk pile was empty; Macavity and Munkustrap were no longer there.

"Macavity's not there," The group whisper echoed around the clearing.

"Munkus," Tugger whispered, his eyes wide.

Munkustrap groaned as he woke up. He looked around, his heart beating fast, and found himself in a stone room. There was a large wooden door, which a crack of light was shining underneath. Munkustrap sat with his back against the wall opposite the door and whimpered. He remembered Tugger's fearful brown eyes as Tugger reached for him. If only Munkustrap could've grabbed Tugger's paw, then he may not have been in this mess again.

"Munkus?" Munkustrap looked around, confused, as he heard his name being called.

"There's a vent on the right side of your room in the corner, near the floor." Munkustrap followed the voice. He found the vent and got on his stomach to look through it. A pair of green eyes shone back.

"Cori!" Munkustrap whispered. Coricopat smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

"I'm sorry to see you here," Coricopat told him. Munkustrap nodded.

"What happened?" Cori asked.

"Macavity grabbed me again…" Munkustrap murmured. Coricopat sighed.

"Sorry, Munku," Cori whispered. Munkustrap sighed and looked back at Cori. Coricopat had a large gash over his left eye.

"What happened to you?" Munkustrap asked him. Coricopat touched above his eye and gave a low sigh.

"When Rumple and Jerrie ran from the den to find out who screamed, Griddlebone came in with a lot of hench-cats," Cori sighed. "They attacked me and dragged me to kneel in front of Griddlebone, she smiled and told me that Tantomile made a very wrong mistake in trying to scare her off…and that I'd pay for it," Munkustrap stared at him, wide-eyed. "I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up…I was here,"

"Teazer's worried about you…she's blaming herself," Munkustrap told him. Coricopat looked at him sadly.

"I know…but she has nothing to blame herself for," Coricopat murmured. Cori looked at Munkustrap.

"Who did scream?" Cori asked, "It's been bothering me since I was put in here,"

"It was Mistoffelees, he was attacked," Munkustrap told him. Coricopat winced. "I guess he was attacked by Macavity," Munkustrap sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay, Munkus?" Coricopat's voice asked.

"I guess so," Munkustrap murmured, though he wasn't so sure of it himself. Cori sighed and went quiet. Munkustrap buried his head in his knees and shivered.

Tugger sat in Jenny's den, she was looking at him worriedly. He had just…collapsed when Munkustrap and Macavity had disappeared. He had just broken down when his brother had been taken by Macavity again. Tugger closed his eyes; all he could see was Munkustrap's terrified hazel eyes. Tugger opened his eyes again and looked at Jenny.

"Your dad's on the way, dear," Jenny murmured. Tugger nodded. Tugger looked at Mistoffelees who gave a weak groan and stirred slightly. Tugger sighed and looked down at his paws, which were clasped tightly in his lap. He had been just about to doze off when he heard Munkustrap's terrified cry for help. He had run from the den as fast as he could towards Munkustrap. He had arrived just in time to see Macavity drag Munkustrap up a junk pile, trying to get away from the arriving Jellicles. Tugger looked up as his father entered the den. Deuteronomy fell to his knees beside Tugger and Tugger quickly buried his head in his father's chest, letting his tears fall for the first time. Deuteronomy held him close, rubbing his back and trying to soothe him. Deuteronomy felt his own tears falling from his eyes as he held his normally indifferent youngest son. Munkustrap had been taken again…and who knew if he'd ever come back the same…if he came back at all.

Coricopat listened as dull thudding came from the cell next to him.

"Munkustrap," Cori called. The thudding paused briefly. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know…" Cori rolled his eyes at Munkustrap's answer. "I can't find a way out…I want to get out, Cori!" Coricopat looked towards the vent.

"I know you do, Munkustrap," Coricopat sighed. The thudding started up again. Coricopat sunk to his stomach on the floor and started working on the screws on the vent. Munkustrap glanced over from where he was pacing agitatedly in his cell when he heard the strange noises. There was an echo-y bang.

"Oops," Cori murmured. Munkustrap sunk to his stomach and watched Cori pull the vent cover away. Cori stuck his paws through the small hole and into Munkustrap's cell. Munkustrap quickly took them, sighing.

"Everything will be okay in the end, Munkustrap," Cori tried to reassure him. "Just like last time," Munkustrap quickly let go of Coricopat's paws when he heard someone on the other side of the door. Coricopat quickly replaced the vent cover. Just in time as well. The door to Munkustrap's cell opened and he stared, wide-eyed, at the doorway.

"Well, look who comes back to join us," Griddlebone laughed as she sauntered into his cell. She tugged at one of Munkustrap's ears.

"Little Munksy," She laughed darkly. "Mac's missed you, Munkus…he's missed you a lot," Munkustrap trembled.

"Leave him alone, Griddlebone!" Cori growled from the next cell.

"Quiet!" Griddlebone snapped at him. Griddlebone looked back at Munkustrap, her paw lightly rubbing over his head.

"You have no idea how much Macavity has missed you, Munku," Griddlebone said slowly. Munkustrap's shoulders slumped.

"I know he'll be by later to come and…reacquaint with you,"

"No," Munkustrap whimpered.

"Leave him alone, Griddlebone!" Cori threatened.

"I'll deal with you later, Cori!" Griddlebone snarled and went to stalk out from Munkustrap's den.

"Looking forward to it," Coricopat muttered sarcastically. Munkustrap looked towards the vent in surprise.

"That was foolish, Cori," Munkustrap murmured. Cori sighed.

"Yeah, I know…but I can feel how scared you are from in here," Munkustrap ran his paw through his head fur and trembled.

"I…I can't face seeing him again, Cori," Munkustrap whispered. Coricopat remained silent.

"We just have to wait this out, Munkus…" Cori replied finally. Coricopat listened as Munkustrap began crying softly in the next cell. He was so terrified. Coricopat sighed and buried his head into his paws. He said a silent prayer to the Everlasting Cat.

'_I don't care if I don't get out…but help Munkustrap be free; help him get away from here!' _Coricopat raised his head from his paws as the door to his cell opened. He watched apprehensively as Griddlebone walked in, anger and determination written over her face.

Munkustrap cringed with every cry that emitted from Cori's cell. After a while it stopped and Munkustrap heard Griddlebone leave Cori's cell. Munkustrap sunk to his stomach and looked through the vent. He saw Cori curled up in the corner, his body shaking and heaving.

"Cori?" Munkustrap whispered. Coricopat raised his bruised face and looked at him for a second before burying his head back into his arms and crying softly.

"Cori…" Munkustrap murmured. Coricopat got up shakily and crawled over to the vent before collapsing in front of it. Munkustrap removed the vent cover and put his paws through, stroking Cori's head comfortingly. Cori sighed, resting his head on the floor weakly.

"I'm sorry, Cori," Munkustrap told him. Coricopat's green eyes turned to look at him.

"Sorry for what?" Cori whispered.

"For everything…if…if I had just been able to stop…" Cori put his paw over Munkustrap's mouth.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Munkustrap," Cori told him as he pulled his paws back through the vent. "It isn't your fault, it has never been your fault," Munkustrap nodded and pulled his paws back through the vent. Munkustrap replaced the cover and curled up beside the vent. Cori curled up beside the vent in his cell and they both went silent.

Macavity opened the small panel in the door to Munkustrap's room. The light shone in through the small barred square hole. Macavity looked at the sleeping Munkustrap, who was sleeping beside the vent. Macavity frowned and went to Cori's cell, opening the small panel on his door. Cori was in the exact same position Munkustrap was, sleeping beside the vent. Macavity walked back to Munkustrap's room and saw him stirring slightly. Munkustrap's hazel eyes opened and landed on him, immediately widening with unadulterated fear. Munkustrap made himself as small as possible in the corner as Macavity stared at him through the square in the door.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity tilted his head, remaining silent. Munkustrap pushed himself off the floor and onto his knees, staring at Macavity.

"Why are you so intent on destroying our lives?" Munkustrap cried out. Macavity gave a shrug.

"Love can be painful, Munkustrap," Macavity told him.

"I don't love you!" Munkustrap yelled. Macavity sighed.

"I don't care what you feel, Munkustrap," Macavity told him darkly. "You are mine whether you like it or not." Macavity stalked away and Munkustrap collapsed on the floor, crying heavily. A scraping noise came from his right and a paw rested on his head.

"Shh, Munkus, it's going to be okay," Cori tried to reassure him. Munkustrap sobbed and trembled violently. He moved away from Coricopat and collapsed in the other corner. Coricopat reluctantly pulled his paws back into his cell and replaced the vent cover. He watched Munkustrap cry shamelessly.

"I want to go home," Munkustrap sobbed quietly. Coricopat felt tears pricking at his own eyes as he watched Munkustrap shake and tremble, sobbing quietly.

"I know, Munkus, I know," Cori murmured.

Macavity strolled down the hallways, smiling smugly to himself.

"Aw, did you see your pet?" Griddlebone asked as she fell into step beside him. Macavity gave a low laugh.

"Yes, I went to see Munkustrap," Macavity answered. They walked into a larger room together.

"Oh, you set up your new…love nest," Griddlebone laughed, looking around the large room. A large mattress was pushed up against the wall, a black blanket covering it. Several large pillows lay on the mattress and several more on the blood red carpeted floor. Macavity crossed his arms, looking smug.

"So, how did Munkustrap react when you went to see him?" Griddlebone asked. Macavity faltered slightly.

"He freaked out," Macavity answered. Griddlebone looked at him, tilting her head slightly.

"And that upsets you?" Griddlebone asked, surprised. Macavity gave a low growl, stalking around the room.

"I've done so much for him…he just fails to see it," He snarled. Griddlebone walked up and looped her arms around his waist. Macavity looked over his shoulder at her.

"Punish him for it, Mac," She murmured in his ear. "He's left you so many times…he doesn't deserve you," Macavity rolled his eyes. "He doesn't even love you," Macavity stared at her.

"Get your arms off me, Griddle," Macavity told her. Griddlebone retracted her arms.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Macavity asked her, "Like torturing Coricopat maybe?" Griddlebone sighed.

"Yes, I do need to get back at him…but I don't feel up to it," She grinned. Macavity turned and looked back at her.

"Why do you feel the need to torture him again?" Macavity yawned.

"Well, when you grabbed Munkustrap and ran from the hotel when the Jellicles came for them…Tantomile found me and was about to kill me when she gave me a warning," Griddlebone told him. "She told me to run and never come, to never hurt Cori again…or she'll kill me," Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"So I came back and took Coricopat from her again…and he'll pay for her trying to threaten me," Griddlebone said. "And not to mention he'll be put back into my services," Macavity gave a dark chuckle. Macavity tilted his head, as though considering something. Griddlebone watched as he raked his claws up his legs.

"Go play with Munkustrap," Griddlebone told him. "I'll go find a hench-cat to play with," Macavity chuckled and walked past her.

"Good girl, Griddle," He laughed. "That's why I keep you around,"

"Oh, and here was me thinking it was for my good looks," Griddlebone laughed as they both left the room.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Second chapter…come on people, I only got 1 review for the last chapter :(

If I get a few reviews then I'll put the next chapter up quicker…but if I don't then it'll be a few days…

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	3. I can't do this, I'm so sorry!

Munkustrap looked through the bars of the small window in his cell door. He whimpered and quickly scrambled back to the other side of the cell. Macavity opened the door and stalked in. Munkustrap pressed himself against the wall, trembling, his eyes wide with fear.

"Hello, Munkus," Macavity purred. Munkustrap looked up at him, petrified, as Macavity came to a stop in front of him.

"D-Don't…p-please," Munkustrap whimpered. Macavity crouched down in front of Munkustrap. Munkustrap turned his head away. His head was guided back to look at Macavity with a claw under his chin. Munkustrap's hazel eyes were forced to meet Macavity's gold ones. Munkustrap trembled. Macavity forced Munkustrap down against the floor.

"D-Don't…please don't," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity just gave a dark laugh. He ran his paws down Munkustrap's sides. Macavity relished the feeling of Munkustrap's silver black-striped fur under his paws. Munkustrap trembled as Macavity ran his claws down Munkustrap's chest. Macavity tilted his head, examining Munkustrap's frightened face.

"I've missed you, Munkustrap," Macavity purred. Munkustrap struggled underneath him. Macavity grabbed his arms and held him tightly. Munkustrap thrashed under him. Macavity laughed at his attempts to get free.

"Get off of him you fat ugly brute!" Munkustrap stopped trying to get free when he felt Macavity stiffen. Macavity's fangs were bared in a slight snarl as he glared at the vent, where Cori's green eyes were shining through. Macavity slowly got off Munkustrap and headed towards the door. Munkustrap scrambled to his feet, just managing to make it to the door as it closed. Munkustrap shoved his arms in between the bars in the small window in the door. Macavity turned around when he felt something grab his tail. Munkustrap had a tight hold on his tail, his hazel eyes shining through the small window.

"Don't hurt him," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity smacked at Munkustrap's upturned wrist with his claws out. Munkustrap gave a cry of pain and let his tail go, quickly pulling his bleeding wrist back through the window. Munkustrap licked at his bleeding wrists, quickly getting the bleeding to stop. He froze when he heard the door to Coricopat's cell open. He scrambled across the cell and quickly looked through the vent. Cori was cowering against the wall as Macavity crossed the room.

"Leave him alone!" Munkustrap cried out. Macavity grabbed a crate and pulled it in front of the vent, blocking Munkustrap's view. Screams began to echo from Cori's cell. Munkustrap pounded on the wall.

"Leave him alone, Macavity!" Munkustrap cried out. The screams continued on for another five minutes. Blood was trickling down Munkustrap's arms as he continued pounding on the cold stone walls. The screams stopped and turned into harsh cries. Munkustrap heard the door open and close to Cori's cell. Munkustrap slumped against the wall and listened to Cori's cries. The door to Munkustrap's cell opened. Munkustrap didn't even bother to look up as he panted. He just stared at his bloodied paws. Ginger paws took Munkustrap's bloodied paws. Munkustrap heard Macavity give a small tsk. Munkustrap just continued staring at his paws.

"What did you do to Cori?" Munkustrap asked. He groaned as Macavity struck him, his head snapping sideways from the force.

"He got what he deserved," Macavity growled. Munkustrap blinked and turned his head back to look at his paws. Macavity called out to a passing hench-cat. The hench-cat returned carrying strips of material and a small dish of water. Macavity dipped a cloth into the bowl of water and cleaned the blood of Munkustrap's paws. He made sure the wounds were clean before wrapping the other strips of material around Munkustrap's torn up paws, like a bandage. Macavity got to his feet.

"Why even bother?" Munkustrap whispered, looking at his paws.

"I don't want you to get sick now, do I?" Macavity asked, running his paw across Munkustrap's head before leaving the room. Munkustrap got to his stomach and looked through the vent.

"Cori?" Munkustrap whispered. The crate slowly moved aside.

"M'alright, Munkus," Cori murmured weakly. Munkustrap gave a low gasp as Cori's face came into view. Cori's face was bloodied, scratched and was already beginning to bruise. One of his eyes was partly swollen shut.

"I-I…" Munkustrap couldn't think of what to say.

"What happened to your paws?" Cori asked weakly, noticing the bandages around Munkustrap's paws.

"I was hitting the wall," Munkustrap answered. Cori gave a weak smile.

"That was pointless; you could've at least chosen something that would've hit back." Cori laughed tiredly. Munkustrap gave a nod. Munkustrap and Cori both curled up.

"Did he touch you?" Cori asked. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head.

"No…you stopped him," Munkustrap whispered. Cori gave a sigh.

"Good," Munkustrap looked through the vent.

"How is that good?" Munkustrap asked. Cori rolled his head to look at him. "How is it good when you had the living crap kicked out of you?" Cori rolled his head back so he was staring at the ceiling.

"Because you're okay, Munkus," Munkustrap gave a small smile and closed his eyes. Cori dozed off.

Tugger opened his eyes tiredly when he heard a loud groan. He glanced around groggily and noticed he was in Jenny's den. He looked around and saw Mistoffelees was stirring. Tugger crawled over to him. Mistoffelees crystal blue eyes opened and landed on him.

"T-Tug," Misto gasped. Tugger sighed.

"I'm glad you're awake," Tugger murmured. Misto looked at him with pain-filled eyes.

"It was Macavity…he attacked me," Misto gasped. Tugger nodded.

"I kind of guessed." Tugger muttered. Misto looked at him, confused.

"Macavity's not dead…and he's kidnapped Munkustrap," Tugger told him. Misto looked at him, teary eyed.

"Cori's gone as well," Tugger admitted. Misto nodded, tears slipping out from his eyes. The small Tux sat up and Tugger pulled him in for a hug. Misto cried silently against Tugger's shoulder. Tugger rubbed his back.

"Yeah, I know, Mist," Tugger sighed.

"T-They just got back…Munkustrap was getting better!" Misto whimpered into his shoulder.

"I know…I miss them already," Tugger admitted quietly. Jenny walked into the den, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Misto, dear…you're awake!" Jenny exclaimed and walked over, checking Misto over. Tugger got up, left the den and headed towards his own. He was missing Munkustrap already…and he was scared for his brother.

Munkustrap studied the bloodied bandages on his paws.

"How are the paws?" Munkustrap glanced down at the vent where Cori's voice floated from.

"Throbbing…but all good," Munkustrap answered. Coricopat gave a small laugh. A shadow fell across the small barred window in the door of Munkustrap's cell. Munkustrap looked up, his heart instantly stopping in fear. Macavity opened the door and sauntered in. He stalked over and pulled Munkustrap away from the vent before placing a large crate in front of it. Munkustrap tried to scramble for the open door but Macavity grabbed him, tossing him towards the back of the room before stalking over and slamming the cell door shut. Munkustrap curled up in the corner, shaking violently and whimpering. Macavity stalked back over, his gold eyes determined. Coricopat pressed his paws against his ears, trying to block out Munkustrap's cries and pleads. He could hear Munkustrap's claws raking against the stone floor even through his paws pressed against his ears. Eventually it stopped and Coricopat heard Macavity leave Munkustrap's cell. Cori looked up and saw, through his one eye that wasn't swollen shut, Macavity leaning against his cell door. Coricopat heard Munkustrap's loud sobs still echoing from the room beside him. Macavity looked at Cori through the small window in the door.

"Why do you keep doing this to him?" Coricopat asked. Macavity gave a smug smile.

"Because he is mine…I'm just reminding him," Macavity answered.

"Pollicle," Cori spat. Macavity raised an eyebrow as he looked at Cori.

"Watch your tongue, Cori," Macavity warned as he began to walk away. "Or I may be inclined to remove it for you," Cori hissed. Cori looked through the vent once he was sure Macavity was gone.

"Munkus?" Cori asked gently. The crate was slowly shifted aside. Cori moved aside the vent cover and got a clear look at Munkustrap. Munkustrap's eyes were red and puffy.

"Aw, geez, Munkus," Cori murmured, sticking his paw through the vent. Munkustrap took his paw, breaking down again. Cori stroked Munkustrap's bowed head with his free paw.

"Shh, Munkustrap…everything will be okay in the end," Cori tried to soothe him.

Munkustrap sat with his back against the wall, staring at his bandaged paws. His hazel eyes looked around the small stone room. Claws marks marked the stone floor, blood marked the wall above the vent. There were a few droplets of blood near the claw marks. Munkustrap shuddered. He could hear Cori's deep breathing in the next room. Munkustrap slowly raised his hazel eyes to look at the door as it opened slowly. Macavity stood in the doorway. Munkustrap lowered his eyes as Macavity walked into the room. Macavity took Munkustrap's paws and pulled him up from the floor. Munkustrap looked at him, scared. Macavity walked out from the room. Munkustrap stood frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Macavity peered back into the room and beckoned. Munkustrap shuddered and followed him. He followed Macavity past Coricopat's cell. Cori's green eyes peered out from the darkness.

"Munkus," Cori murmured, worried. Munkustrap lowered his head and continued to follow Macavity. Macavity felt a warm weight press against his side and looked around. Munkustrap was walking right beside him, looking apprehensively at the hench-cats leering at him as he and Macavity walked down the hallway. Macavity gave a low chuckle. Munkustrap tried to repress his shiver as Macavity draped his arm around Munkustrap's waist. Macavity opened a door and led Munkustrap into the room. Munkustrap gave a loud choked sob when he saw the room he was in. It was just like before, the large mattress on the floor, the cushions and pillows thrown everywhere. Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap, pressing his forehead against the nape of Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap flinched as Macavity's hot breath ran down the back of his neck.

"Boss?" Macavity gave a sigh and reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around Munkustrap.

"I'll be back soon, Munkus," Macavity purred. Munkustrap shuddered as Macavity left the room. Munkustrap's shoulders slumped in defeat and he walked over to the mattress before collapsing down on it.

"Tug…help me," Munkustrap whispered as he curled up on the mattress, his weary hazel eyes on the door.

Tugger sighed, leaning back against the wall to his and Munkustrap's den. He stared out over the clearing. Misto sat beside him.

"How are you?" Tugger asked him. Misto gave a small shrug.

"I'm alright," Misto murmured. Misto turned his crystal blue eyes onto Tugger.

"How about you?" Misto asked. "Are you okay?" Tugger gave a shrug.

"I-I…I'm not sure," Tugger answered, sighing. Misto rested his paw on Tugger's shoulder.

"We'll find them, Tug," Misto murmured. Tugger sighed, resting his head back against the wall of the den and looking out over the clearing.

"Yeah, I know," Tugger sighed. "But will we find them in time?" Misto gave a small nod.

Munkustrap ran his paws across the thick blanket, staring at it. He looked up when Macavity walked back in. Munkustrap quickly turned his eyes back to the blanket, trembling and shaking. Macavity's paws rested on his shoulders as he sat beside Munkustrap. He pushed Munkustrap against the mattress, ignoring the soft cries from Munkustrap. Macavity lay beside Munkustrap afterwards. He had his arm wrapped around Munkustrap's trembling chest. Macavity rested his forehead against Munkustrap's back, breathing in Munkustrap's unique scent. He ran his claws down Munkustrap's back, grinning as Munkustrap's muscles tensed as he ran his claws down. Macavity waited until Munkustrap's breathing had evened out before getting up and walking out of the room.

Munkustrap jolted awake, breathing heavily.

"T-Tug?" Munkustrap whimpered, looking around for his brother. Tears fell from his eyes when he realised that he was in Macavity's lair. The door opened and Macavity walked in, his gold eyes concerned. Munkustrap turned his head away, his body shaking. Macavity draped his arms around Munkustrap.

"Nightmare?" Macavity asked softly. Munkustrap gave a shaky nod. Macavity held Munkustrap close as Munkustrap shuddered and cried. Macavity ran his paw down Munkustrap's head.

"T-Tug," Munkustrap murmured quietly. Macavity stiffened, a low growl escaping his throat. Munkustrap gave a yelp as Macavity's claws sunk into his sides. Macavity pulled Munkustrap around and forced him to look at him.

"Don't ever say that name again!" Macavity snarled. Munkustrap's hazel eyes widened.

"I'm not disowning my brother," Munkustrap said defiantly. He groaned as he was struck across the face. Macavity grasped Munkustrap's throat. Munkustrap clawed at the claw that was slowly cutting off his air supply.

"You will never say that damn name again," Macavity growled.

"Tugger," Munkustrap gasped. Macavity tightened his grip. Munkustrap gasped for air as Macavity forced him back against the mattress.

"I will kill him if I need to!" Macavity warned. He let go of Munkustrap's throat and stalked out of the room. Munkustrap rolled over onto his stomach, coughing as he gasped for air. Tears silently fell from his eyes as he buried his face into his arms.

"I can't do this!" Munkustrap whispered. "Tugs, I'm so sorry,"

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Just a warning, it might get a little…dark in the next chapter…

Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	4. Making promises to keep him alive

Griddlebone glanced up as Macavity stalked in. She reluctantly put down the cards she held in her paws. The hench-cats groaned.

"Sorry boys," She winked as she stood up and walked over to Macavity. He was fuming.

"What's happened?" Griddlebone asked, leaning against the wall beside him. Macavity just growled in response.

"Munkustrap still not becoming yours?" Griddlebone asked, yawning. Macavity gave a curt nod. Griddlebone folded her arms.

"You can have a go at Cori any time you want," Griddlebone told him. Macavity turned and hissed at her before walking away. Griddle followed him.

"Munkustrap is the only one for me, Griddlebone," Macavity growled as he stopped in the empty hallway. Griddlebone raised an eyebrow.

"He…he just doesn't see it," Macavity sighed. Griddlebone nodded. They both turned their heads to look down the hallway when a scream echoed from the direction of the cells. Macavity looked at Griddlebone questioningly.

"Not my nicest customer," Griddlebone said, uncaring.

"And I thought you cared for him," Macavity answered. Griddlebone gave a shrug.

"Cori, yes…but Tantomile did this to him," Griddlebone told him, a smug smile on her face. "As soon as I think he's paid for what Tantomile said to me, then I'll go back to treating him the way I used to," Macavity nodded.

"Just don't come complaining to me if you kill him," Macavity told her as he walked back towards Munkustrap's room. He opened the door and froze. Munkustrap was holding his claw above his arm, ready to bring it down. Macavity ran forward and grabbed Munkustrap's wrists, forcing his back against the mattress. Munkustrap rolled his head to the side, crying heavily. Macavity stared down at him, shocked.

"Munkus?" Macavity breathed.

"I-I can't do this anymore!" Munkustrap cried. "It hurts!" Macavity sighed and looked at the guilty and ashamed expression on Munkustrap's face. Macavity grabbed both of Munkustrap's paws with one of his own, before using the other to turn Munkustrap's head to face him.

"Okay, I won't do it," Macavity told him. Munkustrap stared at him through tear-stained eyes. "Not as often as I used to," Munkustrap's bottom lip trembled as he cried.

"I promise I won't, Munkustrap," Macavity told him. "Just…just don't do that to me again, got it?" Munkustrap gave a nod. Macavity pulled him up from the mattress and hugged him tightly. Munkustrap's arms held limp at his sides. Macavity was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe Munkustrap would try to kill himself, but he had just seen it with his own two eyes. Macavity rubbed the back of Munkustrap's head as it rested on his shoulder.

"Not so often," Macavity murmured to him. After a little while, Macavity let Munkustrap go and Munkustrap lay down on the mattress, emotionally exhausted. Macavity put a large pillow under Munkustrap's head before covering him up with the thick blanket.

"Rest, Munkus," Macavity told him gently, rubbing his head. Munkustrap gave a small nod, his sore, tearstained eyes starting to close already. Macavity waited until he was asleep before getting up and leaving. He went into his throne room and collapsed into his chair, burying his head in his claws.

"Oh, what happened?" Griddlebone asked as she sauntered over.

"I just caught Munkustrap about to kill himself," Macavity muttered. Griddlebone froze, shocked.

"What?" She yelped. Macavity nodded.

"He…he won't do it again though, I made him a promise and he told me he wouldn't do it again," Macavity murmured.

"Bast, Mac," Griddlebone breathed. Macavity nodded in agreement.

"I need to keep an eye on him," Macavity murmured to himself. "I can't lose him,"

Macavity walked into Munkustrap's room a little while later, holding a bowl. Munkustrap was curled up, his head resting on part of the pillow while one of his arms hugged the rest of it. The blanket was pulled up snugly around above his shoulders. Macavity moved into the room. Munkustrap's eyes slowly opened and looked at him. Macavity rested the bowl next to the mattress as he sat down. Munkustrap watched the silent Macavity.

"Don't do that to me again," Macavity whispered, turning his gold eyes to look at Munkustrap. Munkustrap turned his eyes away.

"Sorry," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity grabbed the bowl and placed it beside the pillow.

"Griddlebone got you some chicken," Macavity told him. Munkustrap looked down at it, surprised.

"I'm not the only who cares about you here, Munkus," Macavity told him before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Hey, Macavity?" Macavity turned and looked back at Munkustrap. Munkustrap held the bowl in his paws.

"Tell her I said thank you," Macavity nodded and left the room. Griddlebone was leaning against the wall opposite the room.

"He says thanks," Macavity murmured as he brushed past her. Griddlebone nodded, a small smile on her lips. She hesitated for a second before heading down towards the cells to give Cori something to eat.

Rumpleteazer sat with Mungojerrie near the tyre. Mungojerrie had his arm around her shoulders. Jerrie was worried about Teazer. She had gone quiet since Cori had been kidnapped. Who could blame her? Cori was her love after all…he had asked her to be his mate at the next ball too.

"Yer alright, Teazer?" Jerrie asked. Teazer gave a sigh, turning her chocolate brown eyes down to her paws.

"Wanna go rob that new joint down the road?" Jerrie suggested. Teazer shook her head.

"Oi just wanna sit 'ere," Teazer murmured. Demeter and Bombalurina leapt up to join them on the tyre. Jerrie let them fuss over his sister as he walked to find Admetus. Admetus was just walking out of his den when Jerrie found him. Admetus had a small look of shock and surprise on his face. He gave a smile when he saw Jerrie.

"Hi, Jerrie," Admetus said. Jerrie looked at him suspiciously.

"What choo so 'appy about?" Jerrie asked.

"Shocked is probably in there as well," Admetus murmured to himself. Jerrie tilted his head, confused.

"Tantomile's pregnant," Admetus told him. Jerrie grinned.

"Congrats," He laughed. Admetus smiled.

"Thanks," Admetus's smile faltered as he heard a low cry come from inside his den. Jerrie looked towards the den. Admetus sighed sadly.

"She's not…she's not so happy that this occurred now," Admetus admitted to him. Jerrie looked at him.

"Why not?" Jerrie questioned.

"Cori's gone…" Admetus sighed. "She says she can't do much to help Cori if she's pregnant," Jerrie nodded.

"And she's upset that he isn't here to know that he's going to be an uncle," Jerrie nodded sadly.

"Yeah…Teazer's not doin' so great," Jerrie told him. Admetus nodded.

"I gathered she wouldn't be," Admetus sighed. "Losing Cori is affecting a lot of us, isn't it?" Jerrie nodded in agreement.

"Not ta mention losin' Munkus," Jerrie added, seeing Tugger and Misto walk across the clearing.

"Yes, that too," Admetus murmured, his blue eyes watching Tugger thoughtfully.

"Oi don't think we'll get Munkus back the same…if we get 'im back at all," Jerrie told Admetus. Admetus ran his paw through his head fur.

"It'll be a lot harder than last time," Admetus muttered. "If we do get him back," Jerrie and Admetus parted ways.

Macavity watched as Munkustrap slept. He had calmed down since Macavity had made him his promise. It was tough to keep the promise though…but it was worth it for Munkustrap to still be alive and not wanting to end his life. Munkustrap rolled over in his sleep, he was now facing Macavity. Macavity shifted, his back scratching against the stone wall he was leaning on. Macavity was sitting on part of the mattress, his back against the wall. Munkustrap's hazel eyes slowly opened and looked at Macavity. Macavity leaned forward, rubbing Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap's eyes closed again and he sighed. Macavity watched as Munkustrap fell asleep again. The nightmares were few now…probably because he was living it again, but no more nightmares just the same. Macavity lay beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap shifted in his sleep and ended up with his forehead against Macavity's chest. Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap, running his paws down Munkustrap's back. Macavity rested his head against Munkustrap's and fell asleep.

Coricopat wearily pushed himself off the floor as he heard footsteps approaching his cell. The door opened and he winced in the sudden harsh light. Griddlebone walked in, placing a bowl near him. Cori looked at the mice in the bowl through half-closed eyes.

"Where's Munkustrap?" Cori rasped. Griddlebone sighed as she sat on the floor across from him.

"Eat something and I'll tell you," Griddlebone told him firmly. Cori picked up a mouse and ate it. Griddlebone smiled.

"He's with Macavity," Griddlebone answered. Cori rolled his eyes, which Griddlebone thought was quite a feat with his swollen eyes. Cori ate another mouse.

"And he…he's doing better," Griddlebone continued. Cori finished the few mice and placed the bowl aside.

"Doing better how?" Cori questioned.

"He…he tried to kill himself a few days ago," Griddlebone admitted. "Macavity caught him in time and made a deal with Munkustrap…Munkustrap's doing a lot better because of that deal," Cori nodded, though he was shocked that Munkustrap tried to kill himself. Griddlebone picked up the bowl and left the room. Cori rubbed his eyes and curled up, trying to sleep.

Macavity watched as Munkustrap pushed himself off the mattress, his pink tongue curling in his mouth as he yawned largely. Macavity gave a small smile as he watched Munkustrap stretch. Macavity walked up behind Munkustrap and ran his claws down Munkustrap's back, smiling as Munkustrap gave a shudder. Macavity gently pushed Munkustrap back down onto his stomach. Munkustrap gave a whimper and a shaky breath but didn't fight back. Macavity ran his claws down Munkustrap's back, brushing the fur the wrong way. He watched with amusement as Munkustrap's fur settled back down. He shifted around so he was positioned right.

Afterwards he left the room, leaving Munkustrap crying softly on the mattress. Munkustrap sat up and rubbed his eyes. He quickly cleaned off the blood from in between his thighs before it dried and started to itch. Munkustrap stiffened. He had been through this for too long. Munkustrap shivered. He crawled across the mattress and buried himself under the blanket. He closed his eyes, sighed and let an uneasy sleep take him.

Griddlebone walked in a little while later to give him food. She paused when she saw him. He was curled around a pillow, the blanket resting just below his shoulders. Griddlebone gave a small smile and tilted her head. That was pretty adorable sight to see. Munkustrap looked so peaceful; he looked innocent…like a kitten.

"You don't need to watch me sleep, you know," Munkustrap murmured sleepily, opening his hazel eyes to look at her. Griddlebone smiled and walked in further.

"But you were so cute!" She teased. Munkustrap gave a small roll of his eyes as he sat up, trying to ignore the soreness. He adjusted the blanket so it was still covering his lower half as he sat up. Griddlebone sat near him and handed him the bowl. Munkustrap looked a little pale as he stared at the contents. Munkustrap took in a deep breath and placed the bowl aside.

"Are you feeling okay, Munkus?" Griddlebone asked, worriedly. Munkustrap gave a small nod. Griddlebone reached forward, placing a paw on Munkustrap's forehead.

"You've got a temperature," Griddlebone murmured. Munkustrap pushed her paw away, his hazel eyes fearful.

"I'm fine," Munkustrap muttered. Griddlebone gave a snarl and grabbed his chin.

"You are not," Griddlebone told him firmly. Munkustrap gave a shaky, scared breath and pushed her paw away again. Griddlebone interlaced her paws and rested them in her lap, she knew she was scaring Munkustrap…and Macavity wouldn't be happy.

"You're not well, Munkus," Griddlebone told him. Munkustrap lay back down and curled back up.

"Yeah…I know," Munkustrap murmured finally. Griddlebone stared at him. She adjusted the blankets so they were up around his shoulders before walking out the room. She went to find Macavity. He looked up, looking mildly peeved that she had interrupted his meeting with hench-cats.

"You better have a good reason," Macavity snarled threateningly. Griddlebone strode up to him.

"Munkustrap's got a temperature," Griddlebone told him. Griddlebone watched as Macavity's face went worried before he got to his feet and left the room. Griddlebone followed him as he stalked back to Munkustrap's room. Munkustrap opened his eyes as Macavity and Griddlebone entered.

"Oh, fantastic," Munkustrap muttered sarcastically. Macavity fixed him with a stern glare and a low growl, which made Munkustrap recoil and tremble. Macavity rested his claw against Munkustrap's head.

"Griddlebone?" Macavity queried.

"Doesn't seem to be anything serious," Griddlebone answered, her dark eyes focused on Munkustrap. "He should be okay in a few days…more than likely," Griddlebone told him.

"More than likely?" Macavity questioned slowly.

"If it's an infection…than he'll need a vet," Griddlebone told him. Macavity gave a low growl, rubbing his head in frustration. Munkustrap looked up at Macavity.

"Take care of him, Griddle," Macavity ordered her. Griddlebone nodded.

"Sure," Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's ears before getting to his feet and stalking out of the room. Griddlebone looked back at Munkustrap and saw he was already asleep. Griddlebone settled against the wall and watched him carefully.

CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

See I told you it would be kind of dark…thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love you guys a lot! Your reviews make my day, I seriously just want to get home from school so I can see the reviews! I know…I have problems :)

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	5. Shattering Munkustrap's heart

Cori gave a low groan as he came to. His body pounded with pain, he shifted his leg and felt the dried blood pull on the fur between his thighs. Cori looked up wearily as the door opened. Macavity stood in the doorway. Cori slumped back on the floor, the coolness of the stone feeling good against his battered body.

"What?" Cori mumbled. He braced himself for a kick or a hit of some sort.

"I'm not going to hit you," Cori looked up at Macavity. His gold eyes seemed worried.

"What's wrong with you?" Cori asked weakly. Macavity leaned against the wall and slid down it. Cori watched as Macavity rested his arms on his knees.

"Well?" Cori questioned. Macavity remained silent as he continued to stare at Cori, his golden eyes flashing. "Well, if you're not gonna talk, I'm just gonna doze off," Cori said, resting his head against the floor.

"Munkustrap's sick," Macavity answered. Cori raised his head to stare at him.

"What?" Cori asked, making sure he heard right.

"Munkustrap is sick," Macavity repeated slowly. Cori managed to muster a glare in Macavity's direction.

"This is all your damn fault," Cori snarled weakly. "If you didn't…" Cori trailed off as Macavity leapt to his feet and stalked to Cori's side in a blink of an eye. Cori lifted his head and stared at Macavity. Macavity kicked him onto his back. Cori gave a muffled groan as his already bruised ribs protested at the movement. Macavity put his foot down onto Cori's chest. Cori gasped as Macavity pushed his foot down, making it difficult for Cori to breathe. Macavity leaned forward, his gold eyes dark and dangerous, as he hissed at Cori.

"Say it again," Macavity snarled, gripping Cori's head-fur and yanking his head off the floor. Cori gasped for breath as his body was forced into an unnatural position.

"Say…it…again," Macavity growled at him. Cori remained silent and Macavity let go of his head-fur, dropping him painfully back onto the floor.

"Good," Macavity growled. "But you say something like that again and you will never leave this room…alive," Macavity marched out of the cell, slamming the heavy door behind him. Cori rolled over, his paws clawing at his chest as every breath caused him pain. His green eyes watered from the pain. His eyes looked up to the door.

"Tanto," Cori murmured before he slumped to the floor, lifeless.

Jenny looked to the kittens as they played. Their playing was more subdued than usual, probably due to the fact that Joshy was dead…and that Cori and Munkus were gone once again. Jenny looked around and saw Selena's eyes staring at the kittens from the darkness of the den she had holed herself into. Selena's eyes flashed to Jenny before disappearing. Jenny sighed. Selena wasn't getting any better. Jenny looked up as Skimble joined her.

"How is Tugger?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"He's upset…" Skimble sighed. Jenny nodded and looked over at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

"I'm worried about Teazer," Jenny murmured. Skimble nodded.

"As am I," Skimble told her. "She is my niece after all," Jenny nodded.

"There's…there's something off about her as well," Jenny tried to explain. Skimble looked at her for an explanation.

"She's upset about Cori being taken again, that's understandable…but every way she is acting is different," Jenny looked at Skimble, who looked really confused. "She's nesting, dear," Skimble's mouth opened in a small 'O' as he finally realised what she was trying to say.

"So Cori is going to be an uncle…and a father?" Skimble asked. Jenny gave a small shrug which accompanied a sigh. She got to her feet.

"I'm about to find out," Jenny told him. Skimble watched as she took a confused Teazer's paw and led her towards the den. Skimble decided to follow. Teazer was his niece after all.

Griddlebone looked at Munkustrap as he tossed slightly in his sleep. His fever was beginning to disappear as he sweated it out. Griddlebone shook him awake as he began whimpering. Munkustrap's hazel eyes snapped open. He sat up and ran a paw through his sweaty head-fur, his breathing rapid. Griddlebone moved over, holding a small wooden bowl. She held it up for him and helped him drink from it. She finally lowered the bowl when he was done and set it aside. Munkustrap's paws were shaking he was that sick. Griddlebone made him lay back down and tucked the blanket around him.

"Thanks," He rasped. Griddlebone gave a small smile and rubbed his ears.

"Macavity isn't the only one who cares for you," Griddle told him. She watched as his hazel eyes went dull and sad.

"I don't wanna be back here," He whimpered. Griddlebone pulled Munkustrap's head over to rest on her leg.

"Macavity loves you, Munkus," Griddlebone told him. "A lot more than anyone at the yard ever could," Griddlebone sighed as she felt tears land on her leg.

"It's alright, Munkus," She sighed, feeling sorry for the cat. "It's alright," She shifted his head so it was back on the pillow. She tucked the blanket back around him. She looked up as Macavity entered.

"How is he?" Macavity murmured as he approached the mattress.

"He's getting better," Griddlebone told him. Griddlebone raised her eyes to look at him. "Mac, he wants to go home," Macavity's lips lifted into a silent snarl.

"I'm just telling you what he told me," Griddlebone said quickly. Macavity looked at Munkustrap's back.

"What did you tell him?" Macavity asked, his tone dangerous.

"That we care for him more than anyone at the yard ever could," Griddlebone answered. Macavity gave a curt nod, his face thoughtful.

"What are you planning?" Griddlebone asked, intrigued. Macavity glanced at her briefly.

"You'll find out soon enough, fur-ball," He said, a grin playing maniacally on his lips. Griddlebone gave a low growl as he stalked from the room. Griddlebone looked down at Munkustrap's, whose face was uneasy in his sleep. She wondered what Macavity had planned to turn Munkustrap to his side and away from the Jellicles.

Macavity walked in a few days later, he paused when he saw Munkustrap talking with Griddlebone, a small smile on his face.

"Munkustrap," Macavity called. Munkustrap looked over, his smile fading. Macavity walked over. He offered his paw. Munkustrap eyed it wearily. Griddlebone nudged him and Munkustrap took the paw. Macavity pulled him up and led him from the room.

"Where are we going?" Munkustrap asked as they left Macavity's hide-out.

"To see how the Jellicles are reacting with you being taken again," Macavity answered. Munkustrap stared at Macavity, wide-eyed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Munkustrap whimpered as they got to the yard. Macavity pulled Munkustrap behind a junk pile as someone approached. Macavity held onto Munkustrap's arms, making sure he didn't run.

"Tugger…can you just wait?" Munkustrap's heart leapt in his chest, knowing his brother was just on the other side of the junk pile.

"No, I can't take this any more!" Tugger yelled. Alonzo grabbed Tugger's arm.

"Tug…" Alonzo tried weakly. "I know you miss Munkus…"

"No, I don't care any more!" Macavity watched as Munkustrap's ears twitched in confusion.

"Tug…"

"No, Alonzo, don't!" Tugger snarled. "I don't give a damn, I don't care if we don't find him any more, I can't take this!"

"You don't mean that!"

"I do, Lonz! If Munkustrap wasn't so damn nice to everyone then Macavity wouldn't of latched onto him like a leech…Macavity can have Munkustrap for all I care, I can't deal with him anymore!" Macavity looked down, shocked, as he listened to Tugger's angry voice floating away. Munkustrap was shaking and trembling in Macavity's grip. Munkustrap turned around and looked at Macavity. Macavity saw the tears falling freely from Munkustrap's hazel eyes before Munkustrap collapsed against his chest, sobbing heavily. Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap and lowered them both to the ground. Munkustrap gripped Macavity's fur as he sobbed on Macavity's shoulder. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's back. Maybe Tugger wasn't such a useless cat after all, Macavity couldn't help but think.

"Now do you see that I care more?" Macavity murmured in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap nodded against Macavity's shoulder.

"Get me out of here," Munkustrap whispered, pleading with Macavity. Macavity nodded. Macavity looked around, his eyes coming to rest on the frozen conjuring cat, who was staring at them. Misto's blue eyes were wide as they took in Macavity and Munkustrap. Macavity looked back at the sobbing Munkustrap before teleporting them back to the lair in a flash of blue light.

Misto stared after them, his blue eyes wide. He had frozen when he had seen Macavity holding Munkustrap's arms. Misto had heard every word Tugger had said and saw how it completely destroyed Munkustrap. He had seen Macavity's gold orbs land on him before Munkustrap and Macavity disappeared. Misto's paws crackled with sparks as he gritted his teeth. Misto stormed away, going to find Tugger. Tugger was standing in the clearing, still arguing with Alonzo.

"You fool!" Misto screamed at him as he marched up to Tugger. Tugger turned and looked at the furious Tux.

"You complete and utter idiot!" Misto ranted. "You brainless fur ball!" Tugger stared at Misto, shocked.

"What did I do?" Tugger yelped as he narrowly avoided a lightening bolt thrown at his foot by Misto. Another spark flew from Misto's paws, this time hitting Tugger's arm. Tugger yelped and put his paw over the wound.

"Munkustrap heard every damn word you said!" Misto screamed at him. "Macavity had brought him back and they heard every single bloody word you said!" Tugger's eyes widened.

"No," Tugger whispered.

"Munkustrap broke down and told Macavity to get him out of here," Misto snarled. "I hope you're happy, Tugger…you just lost us Munkustrap." Tugger clawed at his arms.

"I-I didn't mean any of it!" Tugger cried. Misto shook his head, looking disgustingly at Tugger.

"Maybe Munkustrap is better off with Macavity," Misto spat at Tugger before he stalked away.

"Macavity is your half-brother, Misto!" Tugger yelled, unthinking. Misto stiffened and slowly turned around, his face contorted into a snarl. "Where is Macavity?" Misto snarled at Tugger.

"You swore you would never tell anybody," Misto growled. Tugger stepped back, shocked that he had just revealed Misto's deepest secret to the whole tribe. Misto looked around at the whispering Jellicles before stalking off. Tugger looked around, every face was on him. Tugger turned and quickly headed back to his den before collapsing to his knees and breaking down.

Griddlebone looked up from where she lounging around on the floor when Macavity suddenly teleported himself back. She sat up, surprised, when she saw Munkustrap gripping onto Macavity's chest fur. Macavity helped Munkustrap up and led him back to his room. Macavity walked back in moments later.

"What…what happened?" Griddlebone asked, surprised.

"Tugger happened," Macavity answered, sounding shocked still. He told Griddlebone what had occurred. Griddlebone stared at him, shocked.

"Bast," She breathed. Macavity nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go check on Munkus," Macavity murmured. Griddlebone nodded and watched him leave.

Macavity entered the room and found Munkustrap clutching a pillow tightly, sobbing heavily. Macavity sat beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Munkustrap turned into his hug, crying on Macavity's shoulder.

"I care for you, Munkus," Macavity murmured to him. "I would never do that to you…I would always try and find you if you went missing," Munkustrap nodded against Macavity's shoulder, sniffling and rubbing his teary eyes.

"I know," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity stared, surprised, at the changed Munkustrap.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Munkustrap asked, sounding very much like a kitten, as he looked up at Macavity. Macavity hugged him tighter.

"No, I will never leave you like Tugger has," Macavity promised him. Munkustrap nodded, staying nestled against Macavity.

"I-I still don't love you the way you love me…but I won't leave," Munkustrap whispered. "I have nothing to go back for," Macavity was surprised. He had just got what he had wanted. And it felt great.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Don't hurt me! Sorry but this scenario just dug at my mind and I had to write it…and it shocked me when I wrote it, it's weird.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Luv HGP


	6. Misto's banishment, Munkustrap's choice

Macavity held the sleeping Munkustrap in his arms later that night. Munkustrap's paws were resting against Macavity's chest, his face truly peaceful for the first time in a very long while. Macavity stroked Munkustrap's sleeping head. Munkustrap was so scared of being abandoned again that he had just gripped onto Macavity…not wanting to be abandoned by him. Macavity looked at Munkustrap's face. The only one that Munkustrap had trusted, who had Munkustrap had loved more than anything in this world had abandoned him…had left him alone. Macavity was thankful to Tugger though, if Tugger hadn't said those things then Munkustrap would never have turned to Macavity. Macavity pulled a shivering Munkustrap closer to his chest before closing his eyes. Macavity gave a smug smile when he woke and found Munkustrap still curled up in his arms. Macavity pressed his head against Munkustrap's. He pulled back when Munkustrap stirred in his arms. Munkustrap's hazel eyes opened and landed on him. Macavity saw confusion in Munkustrap's eyes before realisation and hurt flashed through them. Macavity nuzzled Munkustrap's head.

"Don't worry, Munks…I'll never leave you," Macavity murmured to him. Munkustrap's paws absently ran through Macavity's chest fur, yanking out knots from his neglected fur. "If someone took you from me…I'd do whatever I could to find you,"

"I know," Munkustrap whispered, his eyes focused on a point on Macavity's chest. Macavity placed a paw under Munkustrap's chin and pushed his head up so he was looking at Macavity. Macavity looked at Munkustrap's hazel eyes and tilted his head.

"That's what I like to see," Macavity murmured before rolling Munkustrap onto his back. Munkustrap's claws dug into the mattress as he turned his head away. Macavity knew that Munkustrap would do whatever Macavity told him to. Why? Because Munkustrap didn't want to be abandoned…he didn't want to drive Macavity away and be left alone. Macavity gave a smug smile as he drew his claws down Munkustrap's chest, getting a shudder from him.

Misto didn't look up from where he was sitting on the floor of his den with his back to the entrance.

"Go…away," Misto growled as someone, and he knew perfectly well who it was, entered the den.

"Mist…" Tugger tried to say.

"Get out," Misto snarled, getting to his feet and turning to face Tugger. Tugger was standing in the doorway, looking at him sheepishly.

"Misto…I didn't mean to say it…I didn't mean anything I said yesterday," Tugger whispered. Misto growled and stalked around the den.

"I told you that in complete confidence, Tugger…I haven't even told Alonzo that Macavity is his half-cousin," Misto told him angrily. "Munkustrap and Cori never told anybody, why did you?" Tugger was speechless. "And you didn't just tell one person, you told the whole tribe!" Tugger ran his paw through his head-fur.

"Misto…I haven't slept since Munkustrap was taken." Tugger murmured. "I haven't been thinking straight…I didn't think when I blurted it out," Misto shook his head, crossing his arms and turning to face Tugger.

"No, you weren't thinking…and you may have just cost me my place in the tribe," Misto murmured. Tugger stared at him, shocked.

"What?" Tugger yelped. "Misto, you aren't going anywhere!" Misto raised his blue eyes to meet Tugger's brown ones.

"I know they've been talking," Misto sighed. "And I've heard that they're going to go see Deuteronomy about getting me banished," Tugger sat down, shocked. Misto crossed his legs and lowered himself gracefully to the floor.

"You're nothing like Macavity, Mist," Tugger told him. Misto nodded.

"But I'm still related to him…and I have powers," Misto sighed. "And you saw how I reacted yesterday…it scared everyone and made them think I'm going to turn out like him," Tugger looked at Misto. They lapsed into silence.

"You…You didn't mean what you said about Munkustrap being better off with Macavity did you?" Tugger asked hesitantly. Misto remained silent.

"I…I don't know what I mean anymore," Misto murmured finally. Tugger nodded.

"Did you hear about Rumpleteazer?" Misto spoke up. Tugger looked at him and shook his head.

"She's pregnant…she doesn't want to be without Cori being here," Misto muttered. Misto looked up at Tugger.

"You hurt Munkustrap badly, you know that?" Misto asked him seriously. Tugger blinked in reply.

"He pleaded with Macavity to get him out of here…you hurt him," Tugger buried his head in his paws.

"Find Munkustrap and tell him that you didn't mean it," Misto told him. Tugger looked at him and got his feet.

"Will you be okay?" Tugger asked him. Misto stood up and grabbed a few books, shifting them into a pile.

"I'll be fine…go find Munkus," Misto murmured. Tugger nodded and ran from the den. Misto adjusted the books and tied them together, getting them ready for when he had to leave the tribe.

Cori groaned weakly as he opened his eyes. The door to his cell opened and Macavity stood in the doorway once again. Cori was too weak to even move. Every part of him was bruised and battered. Macavity walked over and crouched beside him.

"Seems Griddlebone thinks your punishment is over," Macavity told him. Cori rolled his eyes upwards to look at Macavity. Macavity pulled Cori up from the ground. Cori cried out in pain as his bruised bones protested. Macavity pulled one of Cori's arms over his shoulders before wrapping his other arm around Cori's waist and supporting him out of the cell. Cori looked at Macavity in surprise as Macavity helped him walk down the hallway. Cori's green eyes widened when he realised what would've caused Macavity to be in such a good mood.

"You broke him…didn't you?" Cori whispered. Macavity paused, looking at Cori, before continuing on.

"I didn't do anything…his brother did it," Macavity answered. Cori froze. Macavity rolled his eyes and pulled Cori forward.

"H-How?" Cori asked weakly.

"Munkustrap heard Tugger say certain things and finally realised that Tugger didn't care…that I'm the only who cares." Macavity answered. Cori bowed his head weakly. Macavity opened a door and led Coricopat into a small room. He gently helped Cori to sit down before fastening a shackle around one of Cori's ankle. Cori sighed and settled down on the fluffy carpet and pillows. Macavity stood up.

"Griddlebone will be back later," He told Cori before leaving the room to go see Munkustrap. Coricopat looked around the room. It was girly, that was basically the way to describe it. A large, luxurious mattress rested against the wall, covered by a fluffy pink blanket and large pillows. Pillows were tossed randomly around the room. A small pile of pillows were near Cori. Cori pulled them towards him and rested on them. He breathed a sigh of relief as the pain that had been shocking through his body numbed a little. Cori peered around and saw a decent length of chain attached to the shackle around his ankle. He could probably get halfway across the room before the chain went taut. Griddlebone entered the room, carrying a bowl. A hench-cat followed her, carrying strips of material and two bowls of water. The hench-cat set it down, throwing a dark look at Cori before marching from the room. Griddlebone sunk to her knees in front of Cori and handed him the bowl. Cori sniffed the mice hungrily. Griddlebone grabbed a cloth, dipped it in water and gently went over his wounds with it as he ate the mice. She wrapped a few pieces of material around the deeper wounds on Cori. Cori set aside the empty bowl and Griddlebone handed him the bowl of water. Cori drank from it and handed it back to Griddlebone.

"Thank you," Cori murmured. Griddlebone rubbed his ears as he settled back down on the cushions.

"H-How's Munkustrap?" Cori asked hesitantly. Griddlebone looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"I know that he's broken…" Cori murmured. Griddlebone nodded.

"He's told Macavity that he'll never leave him…but that he still doesn't love Macavity in that way," Griddlebone told him. Cori nodded, his heart tugging with emotion. "Munkustrap doesn't believe that there's anything for him back at the yard to go back to…and he doesn't want to be abandoned again,"

"What did Tugger say to make Munkustrap react like that?" Cori asked quietly. Griddlebone told him. Cori was shocked. He couldn't believe Tugger would say that. Cori was unsure now. Would it really be for the best if Munkustrap was rescued? Or would it destroy Munkustrap's soul even more?

"Misto..." Misto looked around and saw Alonzo standing hesitantly in his doorway.

"Yes?" Misto asked softly.

"Deuteronomy wants to see you," Alonzo murmured before turning and starting to walk away.

"Lonz!" Alonzo turned around and looked at Misto. Misto looked down at his paws.

"Are you angry that I didn't tell you?" Misto asked softly. Alonzo walked back into the den and placed his paws on Misto's shoulders.

"No…I'm just a little…just a little shocked," Alonzo told him. Misto looked up at Alonzo.

"I'm nothing like him, Lonzy," Alonzo wrapped his arms around his small cousin.

"I know you aren't, Sparkles," Alonzo murmured. Alonzo let his cousin go.

"Come, we shouldn't keep Deuteronomy waiting," Alonzo sighed. Misto nodded. They both walked to the tyre, where Deuteronomy was waiting. The rest of the Jellicles were there too. Misto looked around and saw Jerrie standing protectively in front of the pregnant Teazer. Misto lowered his head, tears pricking at his eyes when he saw how everyone was acting defensive against him.

"Mistoffelees," Misto raised his head to look at Deuteronomy. He was looking at him sadly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Deuteronomy asked. Misto lowered his head.

"Would you tell anyone that you were related to that monster?" Misto whispered.

"Speak up," Deuteronomy told him firmly. Misto raised his head.

"Would you tell anyone that you were related to that monster?" Misto repeated. Deuteronomy looked over at Alonzo.

"You told Tugger," Deuteronomy said. Misto sighed.

"Yes, I told Tugger, Munkus and Cori…" Misto told him. "They've known since I discovered that Macavity and I have the same mother," Deuteronomy looked at Misto.

"When did you discover you were related to Macavity?" Deuteronomy asked.

"When Macavity's hench-cats caught me last year," Misto murmured. Deuteronomy nodded.

"Go away and come back in half an hour…we need to discuss your place in the tribe," Deuteronomy told him.

"I'm nothing like him, sir; I promise I'm nothing like him." Misto tried to tell him desperately, knowing that his place in the tribe could be threatened. Misto turned when he heard a scoff from behind him. Asparagus had his arms folded.

"And attacking Tugger proves you are nothing like Macavity how?" Misto lowered his head, biting his lip, as tears sprung to his eyes. Misto turned on his heel and quickly walked back to his den. Misto collapsed to his knees in his den, before falling onto his stomach and burying his head in his arms, crying heavily.

A paw touched his shoulder and shocked him awake. Alonzo was looking at him grimly. Misto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?" Misto asked tiredly.

"You're due back at the tyre," Alonzo murmured. Misto looked at Alonzo.

"Do you know what their decision is?" Misto asked him. Alonzo sighed and shook his head regretfully.

"I couldn't be there when they discussed your fate because I'm related to you," Misto nodded and stood up.

"Mist, whatever happens," Alonzo said. "I don't care that you're his brother, you're nothing like him…and you're an awesome cousin," Misto threw his arms around Alonzo. Alonzo hugged his cousin back.

"Come on…let's not keep the tribe waiting," Alonzo muttered. Misto and Alonzo went back to the tyre. The tribe was waiting for them.

"Mistoffelees," Deuteronomy spoke. Misto stood tall, his chin raised. "You are Macavity's half-brother and you do have magic," Misto nodded. "You attacked my youngest son the other day in anger…you are not safe to keep around," Misto lowered his head, his shoulders slumping.

"You are to leave the junk yard immediately and not return," Misto bit his lip, not wanting to break out crying in front of the tribe.

"You can't do this!" Misto looked around and saw Alonzo stalking forward.

"He can't help who he's related to and he is nothing like Macavity!" Alonzo cried out. Deuteronomy looked at Alonzo.

"I'm related to Macavity as well, are you going to kick me out?" Deuteronomy shook his head.

"You haven't proved a threat, Alonzo," Deuteronomy said softly. Misto looked at Alonzo. Alonzo rushed forward and hugged his small cousin.

"Macavity tried to kill him when he was a kitten…why would Misto want to be like him?" Alonzo whispered. Misto buried his head in Alonzo's chest, his body heaving with silent sobs. He didn't want to leave his home; he didn't want to leave his family.

"'Maybe Munkustrap is better off with Macavity after all'?" Asparagus repeated. Alonzo looked around to glare at Asparagus.

"Munkustrap heard everything Tugger said about him, Munkustrap pleaded to be taken away from here after he heard that!" Alonzo growled. "Don't you dare blame Misto for getting annoyed because Munkustrap's heart broke,"

"He attacked Tugger!" Jenny snapped. Misto grabbed Alonzo's chest fur, crying softly.

"Mistoffelees…you are to leave, now," Deuteronomy spoke up, interrupting any further argument. Misto nodded against Alonzo's chest. Misto pulled away from Alonzo's hug.

"Tell Tugger…tell Tugger I didn't mean anything and I don't blame him," Misto murmured. "He'll know what I mean," Alonzo nodded and folded his arms across his chest, trying not to grab Misto as Misto turned and headed back to his den to get his things. Misto grabbed his books and slung them over his shoulder before walking to the yard gates.

"Traitor," Misto looked around and saw Jerrie hissing at him. Misto bowed his head and left the yard.

"I didn't do anything to anyone," Misto whispered as he left.

Munkustrap and Macavity blearily opened their eyes as they heard yelling and thumping echoing from the hallway. The door to the room burst open and a hench-cat burst in.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is attacking us, sir!" The hench-cat cried. Macavity looked at Munkustrap before standing up and stalking to the door.

"Don't kill him!" Macavity ordered the hench-cats. Macavity walked back and sat in front of Munkustrap, watching the doorway. A few moments later a few hench-cats yanked Tugger into the room.

"Munkus," Tugger breathed in relief. Munkustrap didn't look at him. Macavity looked at Tugger, his expression annoyed.

"Munkus, I know you heard what I said and I meant nothing, I swear!" Tugger told his brother. "Please, Munkus, I care more about you more than anyone," Munkustrap looked at Tugger. Munkustrap looked around Macavity, putting his paw on Macavity's arm as he peered at Tugger. Macavity looked at Munkustrap.

"Munkustrap can decide who he wants to go with," Macavity told Tugger. Tugger looked at Macavity in surprise. The hench-cats let Tugger's arms go.

"Munkus…come on, you can come home," Tugger told Munkustrap, holding his arms out. Munkustrap shook his head and hid his head behind Macavity's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere," Munkustrap spoke up. Macavity watched with amusement as Tugger's expression turned to one of shock and heart-break.

"What?" Tugger breathed, not believing what he heard.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Munkustrap said. "You don't care…Macavity won't abandon me," Macavity tilted his head, he could pretty much see Tugger's heart shattering.

"Show Tugger out," Macavity said boredly. Tugger didn't fight back as he was pulled out from the room. Macavity turned back to look at Munkustrap. Tears slipped from Munkustrap's hazel eyes.

"I care about you, Munkus…I would never hurt you like he did," Munkustrap looked at Macavity and nodded. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's ears.

"Go back to sleep…I have some work to do," Macavity told him. He watched as Munkustrap curled back up. Macavity pulled the blanket over Munkustrap, not wanting him to get sick, before leaving the room.

CCCCCCCC CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Hehe…don't hurt me! So I banished Mistoffelees and pretty much broke Tugger's heart…um, yeah…I'm evil aren't I?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	7. Learning the truth

Tugger stumbled back towards home in shock. Munkustrap had refused to leave Macavity…Munkustrap could've come home but he chose not to. Tugger looked up at the stormy sky.

"What have I done?" Tugger whispered. Tugger dragged his tail back to the yard and found it in a state of shock and disarray.

"What's happened?" Tugger asked Jemima, catching her arm. Jemima looked up at him, her blue eyes teary.

"Old Deuteronomy banished Misto from the yard," Jemima sniffed. "He isn't allowed to come back," Tugger let go of Jemima's arm and she slipped off. Tugger went to find his dad, who was still sitting on the tyre.

"Where have you been, Tugger?" Deuteronomy asked sternly.

"You banished Mistoffelees?" Tugger asked. Deuteronomy nodded, looking sombre.

"He was a threat to us," Deuteronomy said. Tugger pulled at his head-fur in disbelief, rage and panic.

"You are an idiot!" Tugger yelled at Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy was taken aback. "He would never ever hurt any of us! He was never a threat to us!" Deuteronomy looked at Tugger sternly.

"I do not appreciate being talked to like that, Tugger," Deuteronomy told him sternly. Tugger gave a low snarl before his paws dropped to his sides as a thought came to him.

"Now I see why Munkustrap didn't want to come back," Tugger whispered, looking at his shaking paws. Deuteronomy looked at Tugger.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"I went to Macavity's lair," Tugger began. Deuteronomy looked at Tugger in surprise.

"Macavity told Munkustrap could leave if he wanted to, I told Munkustrap to come home…but he said no," Tugger looked up at his father. "Munkustrap doesn't want to be abandoned…he believes Macavity is the only one that cares for him now," Tugger sighed and glared at his father. "I know most of it is my fault…but this tribe has changed, never before would you have kicked out a cat because of who he was related to…because of who he was, but you did kick out a cat who didn't deserve it!" Deuteronomy looked at his son. "No one cares about anyone anymore…maybe Misto was right," Tugger murmured, "Maybe Munkustrap is better off with Macavity," Tugger admitted, though it broke his heart. Deuteronomy got to his feet, looking angrily at Tugger.

"Don't you dare say that," Deuteronomy told him angrily. "Munkustrap is better off at home with those who love him," Tugger looked at his father, standing tall.

"Who loves him, Dad?" Tugger asked. "I broke his heart, you're never here, you sent Misto from the yard in disgrace…he can't bear to be touched by anyone!" Deuteronomy looked at Tugger. "No one here cares anymore…no one looked at or treated Munkustrap the same afterwards…but Macavity did, he never stopped loving him,"

"Do you call what Macavity is doing to Munkustrap love?" Deuteronomy asked Tugger coldly.

"In a way, yes," Tugger answered back, just as coolly. "Macavity has shown he cares more about Munkus than you do!" Deuteronomy glared at Tugger.

"Get out of my sight," Deuteronomy spoke darkly. Tugger stood back, looping his paws through his belt.

"Gladly," Tugger spat before stalking away to his den.

Misto found a small hole in a wall to hide for a while. It was big enough for him and his books and it was hidden away from the rest of the world. He pushed the books that Tantomile and Coricopat gave him into the corner and dragged a blanket, which he just snagged from someone's back line, and adjusted it into a nest. He settled down on his nest and stared around his new dismal den. He couldn't believe he was banished. He couldn't believe Deuteronomy would banish him because he was related to Macavity. Misto looked down at his sparking paws and stopped them sparking, sighing in frustration. He rubbed his eyes, wiping away the frustrated tears. He lost his family, he lost his home, and he had lost his friends…all because of blood. Misto put his head in his paws and cried.

Macavity was perched on a junk pile, listening in to what was happening at the Jellicle junk yard.

"Do you think banishing Mistoffelees was a good idea?" He heard Jennyanydots asked Jellylorum nervously. Macavity was surprised and leaned in to hear more.

"He's Macavity's half-brother!" Jellylorum replied. Macavity almost fell off the junk pile when he heard that. The conjuring cat was his brother…but how? Macavity tilted his head as he realised how. Macavity's mother had disappeared when he was a few months old…Mistoffelees was six months younger at him, at the least. Macavity realised that Mistoffelees had his, theirs, mother's eyes. Macavity shook his head and listened to more conversation.

"Oi'm worried, Mungo," He heard Teazer say.

"Bout what?"

"Oi'm pregnant…and Oi don' 'ave an official mate," Rumpleteazer replied. "The old 'ags are already lookin' at me as though Oi'm somethin' bad."

"Don' let Skimble hear ya talkin bout Jenny and Jelly like that," Macavity leaned against the junk pile.

"Oi feel bad for Tanto as well," Rumpleteazer murmured. "Oi know 'ow she feels now…bout being pregnant and not 'aving Cori around…'e doesn't know 'e's gonna be a dad and an uncle," Macavity moved around the yard to try find something else to listen to.

"So, you and your dad had a fight, huh?" He peered over the pile and saw Alonzo talking to Tugger.

"Yes…about him banishing Misto," Tugger sighed. "And about Munkustrap." Macavity perked up his ears when he heard that.

"What did you say about Munkustrap?" Alonzo asked quietly.

"I told Dad that maybe Misto was right," Tugger murmured.

"Right about what?"

"About Munkustrap being better off with Macavity," Macavity almost fell off the junk pile for the second time that day.

"Face it, Lonz…no one cares like they used to, no one looked or treated Munkustrap the same afterwards…no one but Macavity," Tugger looked at Alonzo. "Munkustrap was looking okay, he was looking healthy, well fed…he looked happier than he's been for a while," Tugger sighed. "Maybe it's for the best." Macavity decided that was enough and went back to his lair.

Griddlebone opened her eye tiredly as Macavity walked into the room. She looked over to the corner and saw Cori groggily sitting up.

"Where have you been?" Griddlebone yawned.

"At the yard," Macavity responded, sitting beside her. Macavity looked at Cori thoughtfully.

"I have some news for you," Macavity told him. Cori sat up hopefully.

"Looks like you're going to be an uncle," Macavity told him. A smile flashed across Cori's face.

"And a father as well," Cori's eyes widened in surprise.

"When's the Jellicle ball?" Macavity asked Cori.

"Next week," Cori replied, confused. Macavity looked at Griddlebone.

"If I remember right, it's practically a sin for a queen to have a kitten when she doesn't have an official mate," Macavity told Griddlebone. Griddlebone nodded, though she had no idea where Macavity was going with this.

"Teazer and Cori were meant to become mates at the next ball," Cori was surprised about how he knew that. "Teazer used to be a good thief of mine, I'd hate for her to be sneered at by the other queens for having a kitten without being officially mated," Griddlebone nodded, finally getting what Macavity was saying. Cori was still confused.

"You'll go to the Jellicle ball, become mates with Teazer and come back here the next morning…or your unborn kit will pay for it," Macavity warned him. Coricopat nodded, shocked. Macavity stood up and left the room. Coricopat slumped back on the cushions, watching after Macavity. Maybe he wasn't that evil after all.

Macavity walked into Munkustrap's room and crossed the room. Munkustrap was curled up under the blanket, asleep. Macavity sat beside him and Munkustrap opened his eyes.

"Where were you?" Munkustrap asked quietly, his arms curling around the pillow he was lying beside.

"At the junkyard," Macavity answered. Munkustrap looked at him, his hazel eyes flashing with different emotions.

"Oh," Munkustrap murmured.

"A lot's been happened since you've been back here," Macavity told him, leaning back.

"Like what?" Munkustrap asked.

"Mistoffelees has been banished," Macavity said. He watched as Munkustrap shot up, his hazel eyes flashing with anger and concern.

"What? Why?" Macavity tilted his head and looked at Munkustrap.

"I think you know why, Munkus," Macavity said slowly. Munkustrap stiffened.

"I-I don't," Munkustrap said, unsure.

"He was banished because he's my half-brother," Munkustrap lowered his head. "And you knew that, didn't you?" Macavity growled. Munkustrap gave a small nod. He cried out as Macavity back-handed him. Munkustrap rubbed his stinging cheek as he turned his head back to look at Macavity. Macavity had a dark look in his eyes as he glared at Munkustrap.

"I knew…Misto found out after you took him last year, I told him about you and your mother and turns out his mother is your mother," Munkustrap whispered, turning his eyes down to focus on his paws. He leaned forward into Macavity's paw as Macavity scratched at his ears.

"I shouldn't have hit you," Macavity murmured as he scratched behind Munkustrap's black ear.

"On the other paw, Rumpleteazer and Tantomile are pregnant," Macavity told Munkustrap. Munkustrap smiled before it faltered.

"Teazer doesn't have an official mate…" Munkus murmured. Macavity nodded.

"I know," Macavity told him. "That's why I'm letting Cori attend the Jellicle ball next week…so Teazer doesn't get sneered at by the other queens and the kitten isn't frowned upon by the others," Munkustrap looked at Macavity, his eyes large with surprise…but his hazel eyes were soft. Munkustrap nuzzled against Macavity.

"Thank you," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity wrapped his strong arms around Munkustrap. Macavity settled Munkustrap onto his stomach before positioning himself behind him, trying not to pay attention to Munkustrap's quiet sobs.

Misto wearily opened his eyes when he heard movement from outside his hidden den in an alley wall. He backed away from the small entrance as something large squeezed through it.

"Everlasting Cat, Misto, you couldn't find a smaller den if you tried," Misto relaxed and smiled as Tugger forced himself into the small den. Tugger settled down as Misto squeezed himself against the wall to make room for Tugger. The den was so small; Tugger and Misto were basically sitting with their knees touching even though their backs were against the opposing walls.

"How did you know I was here?" Misto asked finally, breaking the silence that had fallen thick in between them.

"We found this place when we were walking, Mist…I knew you'd come back," Tugger told him. Silence fell between them once more.

"I'm so sorry that Dad banished you…" Tugger sighed. "I yelled at him when I heard what he did," Misto stared at Tugger with surprise.

"You yelled at your dad?" Misto asked slowly with disbelief. Tugger nodded, seeming quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah, I called him an idiot…told him that getting rid of you just because you are related to Macavity was idiotic," Misto just blinked.

"Also told him that you were right," Tugger murmured. "That Munkustrap is probably better off with Macavity," Misto shook his head, sighing.

"I was wrong to say that," Misto murmured. "Munkustrap is better off with us," Tugger gave a small shake of his head.

"Munkustrap had a chance to come home," Tugger told Misto. "But he chose to stay with Macavity." Misto's blue eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

"What?" He exclaimed. Tugger nodded, playing with his paws.

"I got myself, uh, dragged to Macavity's lair…and was taken to see him and Munkus. They were both sitting on the mattress with Macavity sitting in front of Munk," Tugger looked at Misto. "He was almost protective of Munkus, Misto," Misto nodded, waiting for Tugger to continue.

"Anyway, Macavity said Munkustrap could go if he wanted to, I told Munkus to come on, to come home…but he told me no, that he wanted to stay there," Tugger looked down at his paws. "My heart broke when he hid behind Macavity after he said that." Misto looked at Tugger in shock.

"Why does he want to stay?" Misto yelped. Tugger looked up at him.

"Because Macavity is the only one who hasn't abandoned him, other than you and Cori…but Cori is at Macavity's lair already, so…" Tugger trailed off and looked at his paws.

"I'm so sorry, Tugs," Tugger nodded.

"Munkustrap didn't look so bad," Tugger said lightly, trying to see the light in the dark situation. "His fur was shiny, he's being fed…he looks healthy and he isn't hurt," Tugger sighed. "He even looked happier," Misto rested his paw on Tugger's knee.

"We need to get him back, show him that we still care for him…" Tugger watched as Misto's face fell.

"Well, that the Jellicles still care for him," Misto murmured bitterly. Tugger reached forward and grabbed Misto's shoulder comfortingly.

"Dad will come to his senses…eventually, but don't worry, Misto, you still have friends that care for you," Misto gave Tugger a thankful smile and they lapsed into silence.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Not so dark…huh, Macavity can be nice? Haha…yeah…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. You own my heart, Teazer

Macavity walked into Munkustrap's room and found him chasing after a mouse, which was scurrying away from Munkustrap's sharp claws. Macavity leaned against the doorway, watching with amusement as Munkustrap pounced and missed the mouse and rolled around the floor before springing back up and continuing to chase the mouse. Macavity let out a laugh which made Munkustrap stop and turn to look at him, panting slightly.

"Having fun?" Macavity asked, grinning. Munkustrap let out a relaxed smile as he collapsed onto a pile of cushions on the floor.

"Yes…but he got away," Munkustrap said, pouting slightly as he looked at the hole the mouse had disappeared through. Macavity paused and looked at Munkustrap. His need for affection made him like a kitten. His state of mind was kittenish at the moment, not that it bothered Macavity, it was actually good for him. Munkustrap wanted Macavity to be around more, which Macavity liked. Munkustrap was still staring after the mouse. Macavity noticed that his hazel eyes were distracted, far away.

"What are you thinking about?" Macavity asked, walking to his side. Munkustrap shook his head and looked up at Macavity.

"Nothing," Munkustrap lied. Macavity grasped the fur between Munkustrap's ears, making him yelp.

"Tell me," Macavity warned.

"I was thinking about Misto!" Munkustrap admitted. Macavity released Munkustrap's head fur. Munkustrap smoothed out the black fur from the stripe on his silver head.

"Why were you thinking about Mistoffelees?" Macavity asked, yawning.

"I was thinking about how he's doing out by himself," Munkustrap murmured. "I'm worried about him," Macavity paused as he yawned and looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was staring at his paws worriedly. Macavity sighed and leaned back.

"What if I go find where the fur-ball is hiding and just see if he's okay?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap looked up at him suspiciously.

"I'm not going to talk to the fur-ball; I'm just going to look," Macavity told him. Munkustrap gave a small nod. Macavity got to his feet and left the room, going to seek out Mistoffelees.

Macavity found him scrounging out scraps in a bin. Macavity was peering over the edge of the roof, watching him. Macavity looked down the alley to the right as he heard cats approaching. He watched as Mistoffelees looked out from the bin at the approaching cats.

"Ey, lookie lookie at da liddle kitty," One of the scummy cats giggled, pointing to Misto. Misto leapt out from the bin and stared at the cats.

"Run you fool," Macavity murmured, looking from Mistoffelees to the four other cats.

"Ya look like a queen," One of the cats scoffed, approaching Misto. Misto stood still, staring the cats down.

"Little prissy thing ain't ya?" Another laughed.

"I bags first go," One of cats said, his eyes focused darkly on Misto. Macavity considered going down and killing the cats if they tried hurting Mistoffelees. He was his half-brother after all…and Misto had been banished by the Jellicles, just like him. And not to mention Munkustrap would be upset if Misto was hurt in any way. Macavity didn't need to worry though. Misto shot a lightening bolt out of his paws and at the strays. The strays leapt in the air in their shock and surprise before staring at the charred hole in the ground before looking up at Misto with fear.

"Shoo," Misto snapped. The strays turned tail and bolted. Macavity looked upon the small cat with new appreciation. Macavity startled when Misto turned and looked up, his blue eyes landing on Macavity. Macavity backed away and headed back to his lair. He listened as Misto started searching through the garbage bins noisily as he walked away.

Munkustrap looked up from where he was boredly mauling a pillow when Macavity walked in.

"Well?" Munkustrap asked.

"Getting a little pushy, aren't we?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap looked at the feathers across the floor.

"Sorry," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity walked up, sat down beside him and picked up a feather, staring at it.

"He's fine," Macavity yawned. "He can take care of himself," Munkustrap nodded, relieved. Macavity sighed and looked to Munkustrap, who was raking his claws through the remainder of the pillow.

"I actually liked that one," Macavity said. Munkustrap paused and looked at him quizzically. Macavity grinned and laughed.

"I hate them all…maul as many as you want," Munkustrap gave a smile as he went back to mauling the pillow.

A week later, Cori was standing outside the yard gates nervously. Griddlebone gave him a small push.

"I'll be waiting for you, make sure you're out here at sunrise," Griddlebone told him. Cori turned and looked at her.

"I thought you hated the idea that Teazer and I are together," Cori murmured. Griddlebone gave a shrug.

"No queen or kit deserves to be sneered at because they or their parents weren't officially mated," Griddlebone murmured. Cori nodded. "And Macavity thinks Rumpleteazer deserved it…she was a good thief," Cori looked over his shoulder when he heard laughing.

"Just so you don't get a shock when you go in," Griddlebone continued. "Mistoffelees has been banished," Cori spun around and looked at her.

"What for?" He yelped. Griddlebone folded her arms across her chest.

"Because he's Macavity's half-brother…which you knew already," Cori sighed and looked at his paws.

"See you tomorrow morning, Cori," Griddlebone told him, pulling at his head-fur. Cori nodded and headed into the yard, his heart pounding. He went to his den first. Rumpleteazer was sitting in the corner, looking down at her swollen stomach.

"Teazer?" Cori murmured. Teazer looked up and her chocolate brown eyes went wide.

"Cori!" She cried as she got to her feet and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, my love," Cori said lovingly. Rumpleteazer held him tightly.

"Ow'd ya get away?" She whispered, pulling away and looking at him. Cori sighed and looked down.

"I didn't," Cori admitted. Rumpleteazer looked at him in confusion.

"Griddlebone and Macavity let me attend the Jellicle ball so we could become mates…for us and our unborn kittens," Cori said, placing his paws on her stomach. Teazer looked up at him.

"Ya know?" She asked. Cori gave a small nod.

"Macavity told me," Cori murmured. He pulled her close to him again and hugged her tightly.

"I should go see my sister…" Cori told her gently. Teazer nodded and took his paw, together they walked from the den and into the clearing. The Jellicles all froze when they saw Cori before they came to their senses, running forward and hugging him tightly. Cori had to explain his story over and over. Tugger walked over and hugged him, Cori stiffened. Tugger pulled away and looked at him, confused. Tugger sighed and realised why Cori was acting that way to him.

"I didn't mean what I said," Tugger whispered before he walked off. Cori found his sister and hugged her tightly.

Later that night at the Jellicle ball, Cori took Teazer's paw and danced with her. Her smile lit up the night for him. The time for the mating dance finally came and Cori could finally call Teazer his mate. He took her paw and gently twirled her around. He wasn't going to lift her because she was pregnant. He finally stopped and held her close to him, pressing his lips against hers. Deuteronomy announced them mates. Later that night, Deuteronomy chose Selena to send to the Heaviside layer, which was for the best…she hadn't been the same since Joshy was murdered.

Cori curled up beside Teazer that night. He watched as Teazer slept, he smiled as he saw the smile on her face as she slept. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and his heart belonged to her. Cori looked up as the sun began to rise. He sighed and shifted away from Teazer regretfully. He reached behind a cushion and pulled out a large gold heart shaped locket he had found one day while he had been walking. He had adjusted it so it could be attached to her collar, which she wore with her pearls. Cori left the heart on the pillow beside her, where he had been laying, before leaning over, kissing her softly on the forehead. He watched as she gave a murmur in her sleep and stir slightly before getting to his feet and leaving the den. He walked to the gates just as the sun rose. Griddlebone was waiting for him.

"Have a good night?" She asked. Cori gave a small nod in reply, missing his heart already. They walked back to Macavity's lair.

Rumpleteazer blinked and smiled as she stretched. She rolled over and expected to find Cori but instead found a gold heart shape locket on the pillow. She rolled into a sitting position and picked the locket up; underneath it was a small note.

_You own my heart, Rumpleteazer…I thought I'd leave you a reminder, just so you never forget that you are my heart and soul. I've left my heart with you, my love, keep it safe._

_Love always,_

_Coricopat_

Teazer took off her collar, removed the small bell she had on it and replaced it with the gold heart.

"Oi love you, Cori…now and forever," Rumpleteazer whispered to the empty den as she put her collar back on. She gently picked up the heart in her paw and smiled. She placed her other paw on her belly as she felt a small movement.

"Your daddy loves us," Teazer whispered to her unborn kittens.

Misto sighed as he watched Griddlebone walk away with Cori. He had watched the Jellicle ball, it was the first one he hadn't been to since he was brought into the Jellicle tribe but his uncle. He had watched Cori and Teazer become mates and it had brought a smile to his face. Misto ducked away and headed back to his den as he watched the Jellicles begin to wake up. It hurt too much to stay now…but he'd watch over them all.

Munkustrap sat up as the door to his room opened. Coricopat walked in and looked back at Griddlebone, who was standing in the doorway.

"I'll be back later," She yawned before shutting the door and leaving. Cori walked over to sit beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap tilted his head as he looked at the tired Cori.

"You look like crap," Munkustrap said. Cori gave a tired laugh.

"Sheesh, thanks, Munk," Cori murmured. Munkustrap looked at him.

"Teazer is my mate now," Cori said. Munkustrap smiled.

"How?" Munkustrap asked, his smile faltering in his confusion.

"Macavity let me go to the Jellicle ball last night, Teazer and I became mates and Selena was sent to the Heaviside layer," Cori told him. Munkustrap nodded.

"Did you see Tugger?" Munkustrap whispered. Cori nodded.

"He told me he didn't mean what he said to you," Cori murmured, looking at the door wearily.

"I…I know," Munkustrap murmured. Cori looked at Munkus in surprise.

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" Cori asked him. Munkustrap turned his head away, his shoulders slumping as tears fell from his eyes.

"Because my life will never be the same at the yard…no one looks at me the same there, they all left me alone," Munkustrap whispered, his voice breaking in his despair. "I couldn't burden Tugger anymore…and I didn't want to be abandoned and left alone anymore." Cori put his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder.

"You, Tugger and Misto were the only ones at the yard who didn't treat me differently." Munkustrap continued quietly. "You're here, Misto's been banished…and I can't burden Tugger anymore." Cori looked at Munkustrap sadly. "I know Macavity won't leave me because of who I've become…because I've broken mentally." Cori rested his head against the back of Munkustrap's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Munk," Cori murmured. Munkustrap looked over his shoulder at Cori.

"For what?" Munkustrap asked.

"For not getting everyone to see you still are the same Munkustrap," Cori murmured.

"Don't be stupid," Munkustrap muttered. Cori and Munkustrap ended up sitting back to back, leaning against each other.

"So, how's Teazer looking?" Munkustrap asked a few moments later.

"She's looking good," Cori replied, smiling. "She's glowing…her stomach is beginning to swell too," Munkustrap gave a small laugh.

"Oh my, can you imagine little Cori's and Teazer's running around?" Munkustrap laughed. Cori rolled his eyes, smiling.

"The little Teazer's we might need to keep an eye on," Cori laughed. Munkustrap looked over his shoulder at Cori.

"Hey, you weren't the most rule-abiding kitten either you know," Munkustrap reminded him. Cori laughed.

"Haha, yes…" Cori laughed. "Hey, Munk, do you remember the time we painted Jelly's apartment?" Cori giggled weakly.

"Yes…my left butt cheek hasn't been the same since," Cori burst out laughing and rolled around on the mattress. Munkustrap looked at Cori and laughed. They both managed to stop laughing long enough to look at each other before they both snorted with laughter. Macavity and Griddlebone stood outside the door, listening to the two laughing. Macavity was smiling somewhat. Griddlebone looked at him.

"Did you paint Jellylorum's den as well?" Griddlebone asked him. Macavity gave a small shake of his head.

"I was grounded, I had hidden Jennyanydots knitting needles and was helping her with chores," Macavity rolled his eyes. "She wasn't so thrilled when she saw Jelly's apartment was painted lime green," Macavity snorted. "I can still remember Munkustrap and Coricopat sprinting across the yard as Jellylorum chased them." Griddlebone listened as another burst of laughter emitted from the room. She looked at Macavity.

"Maybe it is a good idea to keep Cori here…stop Munkustrap from wanting to go home," Griddlebone murmured. Macavity nodded.

"The only ones who treated him the same after he was taken back to the junk yard were Tugger, Cori and Misto…Cori's here, Misto's been banished and Tugger…well, Tugger's broken Munkustrap's heart," Macavity said as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Munkustrap has nothing left at that junkyard…everything he needs is right here, and he knows it,"

CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

I had to put in a little Cori/Munk moment, ha ha; did you like my idea of a troublesome Munkustrap?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	9. Capturing Jellicles and a conjurer

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival walked down the streets…alone. They had argued with their mum that they were Toms now and needed to get out. She reluctantly agreed when Skimble said that he agreed with the boys, that they needed to develop their independence by themselves. But they had to be back by a certain time or Skimble would have their hides.

"Do ya think we could find Misto?" Pounce whispered to Tumble. "It kinda sucks he isn't at the yard anymore." Tumble nodded but said nothing. They walked through the parks and Tumble looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Come on, Pounce, we've gotta start heading back," Tumble told him. Pounce nodded and they both cut down an alley way.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" A voice drawled. Tumble and Pounce both froze with fear. Tumblebrutus turned around and saw four cats coming up from behind them.

"Um, Tumble?" Pounce squeaked. Tumble glanced behind him and saw another three cats blocking their only escape.

"Two little Jellicles out on their lonesome," A dirty red coloured cat laughed manically. Tumble and Pouncival backed away so their backs were against the alley wall. Tumble stood in front of his slightly younger brother, glaring at the cats.

"Do ya reckon Macavity will be happy with these ones?" A small black cat asked. The red one nodded.

"I think he'll be very pleased with the small kitties," The red one laughed. Tumblebrutus noticed that the red one looked a little…insane.

"Grab them then," The red one giggled. The hench-cats walked forward menacingly. Tumble got his claws out, ready to fight to protect his brother. A black mass landed in front of the two and the hench-cats all flew back.

"Hasn't anyone told you it isn't nice to scare?" Tumble and Pounce both looked at each other in surprise as they saw their saviour for the first time. The red cat climbed to his feet, glaring at the cat.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Mistoffelees," The red cat seethed. "The Jellicle reject." Mistoffelees gave a dark smile, his paws sparking dangerously. The red cat looked thoughtfully at Misto.

"Tell ya what, Misty-fleas," The cat giggled. "You come with us and we'll let the small kittens bounce home to their mummy," Misto glanced over his shoulder at the two small, cowering Toms.

"Fine…just let them go," Misto said, his paws stopped sparking. The red cat flicked his head and two hench-cats grabbed Misto. Another one came up and tied Misto's front paws together tightly. Misto winced.

"Grab the kittens," The red cat laughed. Misto spun around.

"Let them go!" Misto cried out. His paws sparking again. Tumble threw himself at an approaching hench-cat, sending him back. He grabbed his brother and shoved him forward.

"Run, Pounce!" Tumble cried. "Run back home and tell Dad!" Pounce hesitated as he watched hench-cats surround his brother. Three hench-cats were walking slowly towards him.

"Run, Pounce!" Tumble screamed. Pouncival looked at his brother once more before bolting off. A hench-cat gripped the back of Tumble's neck, forcing him against the ground. Tumble watched from where he was pinned against the ground as Misto was forced to the floor, a gag forced into his mouth, cutting off any more complaints before Misto's ankles were tied together. Misto's blue eyes met Tumble's and he looked at Tumble apologetically, unable to say anything due to the cloth forced in his mouth. Tumble watched in horror as the red cat stalked up to Misto, crouching down and gripping the fur on Misto's head, forcing his head up.

"Sorry, Misty…but a captured Jellicle makes the boss happy…and since you're not a Jellicle anymore, I can't just take you," The red cat told Misto before letting go of his head-fur and standing up. Tumble cried out as the red cat aimed a vicious kick at Misto's head. Misto went limp on the ground. Tumble was yanked up from the ground as Misto was tossed over a hench-cats shoulder. The red cat sauntered over to Tumble and tied his front paws together with some rope. The red cat gently slapped the side of Tumble's face before grabbing his bound front paws and dragging him along.

"So, what's your name?" The red cat asked as they walked along. Tumble looked forward at Misto, whose head was limply lolling around as the cat carrying him walking along.

"Tumblebrutus," Tumble murmured. The red cat grinned.

"I'm Magma," The red cat said. Tumble looked up at him.

"So, why was Misty-fleas banished from the yard, Tumblebrutus?" Magma asked. Tumble looked up at Magma.

"Um…I don't know," Tumble murmured. Magma looked back at Tumblebrutus.

"Our parents didn't tell us," Tumble admitted, embarrassed. Magma laughed.

"Kitten," Magma muttered.

"I'm not actually," Tumble said indignantly. Magma giggled.

"Well, sorry," Tumblebrutus's heart dropped when they approached a large dark building.

Macavity didn't bother looking up from where was lounged out in his chair. He kept his attention focused on the mouse running across his elevated paws.

"Um, sir?" Macavity clapped his paws together, grinning as he killed the mouse. Macavity sighed in annoyance.

"What n…" He trailed off as he turned and saw who was interrupting him for the first time. Several hench-cats stood in the room. He saw Tumblebrutus half-hiding behind Magma, a seriously insane cat, and he watched as a hench-cat dumped an unconscious bound and gagged Mistoffelees on the floor. Macavity stood up and walked over to them. Magma thrust Tumblebrutus out in front of him. Tumble trembled as he looked up at Macavity. Macavity looked at the small tom for a moment before moving on to look at Mistoffelees. Macavity crouched down and looked at Misto. A large bruise was forming on the side of Misto's head.

"How did he get that?" Macavity asked slowly, his tone dangerous. Magma looked at Misto, his eyes wide.

"How…did…he…get…that?" Macavity repeated slowly.

"He kicked him," Tumble quickly spoke, pointing his bound paws at Magma. Magma struck the small Tom harshly, causing the Tom to fall to the floor. Magma went to hit the trembling Tom again but his wrist was caught. He looked around and saw Macavity gripping his wrist tightly.

"Don't touch him again," Macavity warned and released Magma's paw. Macavity bent down, gripping Tumble's upper arm and pulling him upright. Macavity picked up the unconscious Misto and carried him in his arms.

"Come on, Tumblebrutus," Macavity spoke. Tumble quickly followed Macavity. Tumble stumbled after Macavity down a long hallway until he finally stopped in front of a door. Macavity kicked the door a couple of times and the door opened. A sleepy Griddlebone stood in the doorway. She rubbed her eyes.

"We were sleep…" She began yawning, before trailing off when she saw Misto and Tumble. Macavity pushed past her and into her room. Tumble followed him. Griddle shut the door and followed Macavity.

"Tumble?" Tumble looked around when he heard his name.

"Cori!" Tumble cried, running forward and throwing himself into Cori's arms. Cori quickly cut the rope binding the small Tom's paws together. Cori held the trembling Tumblebrutus closely. Cori pulled his shackled foot around so he could sit more comfortably. Cori watched fearfully as Macavity lowered Misto onto the mattress.

"Magma kicked him in the head," Macavity muttered darkly. Griddlebone looked over the conjuring cat carefully.

"A small concussion…but he should be fine," Griddlebone said, looking up at Macavity. Macavity leant forward and pulled the gag from Misto's mouth. Misto's blue eyes snapped open and stared around wildly.

"W-What happened?" Misto rasped. Misto's blue eyes landed on Macavity.

"Low-life Pollicle," Misto hissed. "You brought a young Tom here for your own gain, you disgusting low-life!" Macavity looked at Griddlebone.

"I think I preferred him with this back in," Macavity told her. Griddlebone took the material from Macavity's paws and forced it back into Misto's mouth. Misto's snarls and growls were cut short. Misto rolled his head around, trying to see where he was. His eyes landed on Tumble and Cori.

"What do you want to do with them, Mac?" Griddlebone asked. Macavity shrugged, his gold eyes on his younger half-brother, who was writhing around, trying to get free of his bonds. Griddlebone looked at Misto, running a paw down the side of his face. He struggled to get away from her paw.

"Another magic cat would do excellent in my services," Griddlebone suggested, her dark eyes briefly darting to Cori, who had stiffened. He wasn't used so often anymore in her services, only for 'special' clients. Macavity gave a low growl.

"No, you will not use Mistoffelees for that," Misto looked up at Macavity, confused.

"You won't use my half-brother," Misto's eyes widened. Tumble gave a small gasp. Griddlebone nodded.

"Whatever you say," Macavity looked at Tumblebrutus.

"You can have him if you want," Macavity said, uninterested. Griddlebone looked at Cori and Tumble. Cori had Tumble tightly in his arms, he was pleading with Griddlebone with his green eyes. Griddlebone shook her head.

"Nah, he's not their type," Griddlebone lied. Last time she had developed a small relationship with Tumble, she felt paternal, and she felt the need to protect him from this. No, she wouldn't put Tumblebrutus through this hell. Macavity was still staring at Misto. Macavity finally pulled him up from the mattress and slung him over his shoulder. Misto beat upon Macavity's back with his bound paws.

"You can watch Tumblebrutus," Macavity told Griddlebone. Griddle nodded. Macavity left the room, carrying the struggling Mistoffelees. Macavity walked down the hallways and towards the cells. He opened the door to one and dumped Misto on the floor. He crouched down and cut the ropes from Misto's wrists and ankles before looking at him.

"If I take this out are you going to start rambling?" Macavity asked wearily. Misto shook his head. Macavity pulled the gag out of his mouth. Misto cautiously sat up and stared at Macavity, gauging his reaction. Macavity just stared at Misto.

"You look like our mother," Macavity murmured. Misto saw the sadness in his gold eyes. "You have her eyes." Macavity got up and walked to the door.

"Why can't I use my powers?" Misto whispered, staring at his paws. Macavity turned around.

"I took the liberty of putting a block in your mind…you won't be able to use your magic until I remove it," Misto stared at him in disbelief and fear. Macavity left the cell, slamming the door behind him. Misto curled up in the corner of the room and sighed.

Pouncival finally made it back to the yard, breathless. He ran around a junk pile and ran headlong into someone, knocking them both to the floor.

"Hey, kit, careful there," Pounce grabbed Tugger's mane.

"Hench-cats…have Tumble and Misto," Pounce gasped, breathless. Tugger looked at Misto.

"What?" Tugger asked worried.

"Hench-cats…they took Tumble and Misto!" Pounce cried out. Tugger took Pounce's shoulders.

"What happened?" Tugger asked.

"Tumble and me were walkin' and we were comin' back through an alley when we were surrounded," Pounce trembled. "They had us against a wall and suddenly Misto appeared and the crazy red cat said that he'd let me and Tumble go if Misto surrendered." Tugger gave a groan.

"Misto believed him, didn't he?" Tugger asked. Pounce nodded.

"They tied Misto's paws together and the red cat told the others to bring me and Tumble, Misto yelled at him and tried to start fighting. Tumble shoved a cat away and told me to run…I couldn't help him, Tugger, I ran back because I couldn't help him!" Tugger hugged the wailing Tom close to his chest.

"Come on, we need to tell your mum," Tugger murmured.

Macavity leaned against the stone wall, watching Munkustrap sleep. Munkustrap finally woke up, his back was to Macavity, and so he didn't notice him as he stretched.

"Morning, Munkus," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap peered over his shoulder at Macavity.

"Morning," Munkustrap said as he continued to stretch out his tired muscles. Macavity sat beside Munkustrap and leaned his head against Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap gently ran his paw down Macavity's arm.

"What's wrong?" Munkustrap asked him hesitantly. He didn't want to make Macavity angry with his question asking.

"My half-brother is here," Macavity answered.

"M-Misto?" Munkustrap stammered, scared. Macavity nodded, sitting up.

"Tumblebrutus is here too…he's under the care of Cori, don't worry," Macavity added, seeing the look on Munkustrap's face.

"What are you going to do to them?" Munkustrap whispered. He winced as Macavity roughly grabbed his chin.

"Don't you worry about that, Munkus," Macavity growled. "I'm not going to do anything to them…" Macavity released Munkustrap and stalked from the room. Munkustrap bowed his head, his body heaving with silent sobs.

CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Things are going to get worse for everyone…just a warning…

Thanks to those who've reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	10. Let me go back!

Misto winced as the door to his cell slammed again. A hench-cat had just come in and beaten the living daylights out of him. Every inch of his small body hurt. The door to his cell opened again. Misto weakly looked up and saw Cori standing in the doorway.

"C-Cori?" Misto whispered hoarsely. Coricopat walked in and set a pile of blankets on the floor.

"They help numb the pain…the stone floor makes the pain a lot worse, trust me," Cori told him, running a paw over his ears. Misto sighed.

"You can move around the lair?" Misto asked quietly. Cori gave a small shrug.

"Sometimes, yes," Cori answered.

"Why don't you run?" Misto asked. Cori paused.

"Because I know I can't get away…and I don't want them to hurt Rumpleteazer," Cori murmured. "And I can't leave Munkus here alone now, can I?" Misto gave a small shrug. Cori rose to his feet.

"I need to go," Cori murmured before crossing to the door.

"Cori…what's Macavity going to do to me?" Misto called weakly. Cori paused and turned around, his green eyes sad.

"To tell you the truth, Mist…I have no idea," Cori left the cell, closing the door behind him. Misto curled up on the blankets and found Cori was right…the blankets helped with the pain.

Macavity got off Munkustrap, who was crying softly. Macavity had been rougher than usual and it hurt him a lot.

"Oh, stop crying," Macavity spat darkly before stalking from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Tugs," Munkustrap murmured. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," Munkustrap looked at the door.

"Should I have gone with Tugger…or did I make the right choice staying here?" Munkustrap pondered as he wiped the still falling tears from his eyes. Munkustrap shook his head to clear his thoughts of the junk yard.

"No, Macavity might hurt me…but he would never abandon me," Munkustrap muttered, trying to reassure himself that he made the right choice.

Two months passed quickly. Tumblebrutus remained with Cori pretty much all the time while Misto was locked away in his cell. The Jellicles had tried to looking for them but were yet to find any trace of where Macavity might be hiding.

Rumpleteazer and Tantomile had both had their kittens. Rumpleteazer had three, two Toms and a Queen- the two Toms, Pan and Mella, Pan looked like Coricopat while Mella looked like Teazer, the Queen, Gaia, looked like Cori but had Teazer's colourings. Tantomile had two kittens, a Tom and a Queen. The Tom's name was Nyx and the Queens was Athena. Nyx was a lot like his father in looks while Athena was strong spirited and looked like her mother.

The night that Rumple had gone into labour, Griddlebone and Cori had been sleeping. Jenny had been sitting with Teazer, watching as she went through a very painful labour. As Pan was born, Teazer gave a loud cry of pain.

"Cori!" She cried out. And across town, at that very moment, Cori's green eyes snapped open.

Munkustrap wandered into Macavity's throne room, where Macavity was lounged out in his chair. Macavity looked over as Munkustrap crept in. Macavity had let Munkustrap walk around the lair alone, knowing that Munkustrap would never leave him. Munkustrap had completely become his now.

"What is it, Munkustrap?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap sat beside Macavity.

"I…I wanted to know if I could go see my human," Munkustrap asked hesitantly. "I-I haven't seen him in a while," Macavity looked at Munkustrap.

"Fine…two hench-cats will take you and you'll be back by tonight," Macavity ordered him. Munkustrap nodded and nuzzled Macavity thankfully. Munkustrap headed back to his room and Macavity followed. Munkustrap sat on the mattress and looked around, surprised to see that Macavity followed him. Munkustrap's eyes widened as he saw the hungry gleam in Macavity's gold eyes.

"No…Mac, please, no," Munkustrap pleaded. Macavity pushed Munkustrap down onto his stomach, holding his face down in the mattress. Munkustrap thrashed and pleaded underneath him. Macavity ignored him.

"I'm letting you see your human…you'll let me do this," Macavity told him. Munkustrap buried his head into the blanket, crying.

"I'm not going to abandon you, Munkustrap…remember that," Macavity told him after he had done. Munkustrap sat up and nodded. Macavity looked at the blood and the bruising between Munkustrap's thighs.

"Get yourself cleaned up before you go to your human's." Macavity murmured. Munkustrap nodded. Macavity nuzzled against Munkustrap before leaving the room. Munkustrap quickly got himself cleaned, not wanting to disappoint Macavity. The hench-cats came a little while later and they left.

Munkustrap sat on Matt's knee as Matt watched TV, scratching behind Munkustrap's ear.

"I was wondering what happened to you, Stripes," Matt murmured, looking down at Munkustrap. Matt gave a frown and looked at Munkustrap.

"Something's changed about you, Stripes…something is different," Matt murmured. Munkustrap nudged Matt's chest.

"I thought you had left after Sara died…seems I was proven wrong, huh?" Munkustrap stayed for a few hours before he had to leave. He and the hench-cats quickly went down the fire-escape. Munkustrap looked around suddenly when the hench-cats were tackled. Munkustrap shrunk away, frightened, as the hench-cats were knocked unconscious. Paws gently grabbed Munkustrap's shoulders.

"It's alright, Munkus…you're safe," Munkustrap's eyes widened as he heard Alonzo's voice.

"No, let go of me!" Munkustrap cried and tried to get away.

"Grab him, quick!" A pair of arms wrapped around Munkustrap's middle, pinning his arms to his side. Munkustrap struggled furiously to get free as he was carried back to the yard.

"Let me go!" Munkustrap screamed. They dragged Munkustrap back to the yard and took him to Jenny's den. Jenny quickly let them in and Alonzo let Munkustrap go. Munkustrap darted into the corner and crouched, his eyes darting from one Jellicle to another. Jenny stared at him before looking at Alonzo, Admetus and Plato.

"Where'd you find him?" She asked, glancing back at Munkustrap.

"He was at his human's with two hench-cats," Alonzo answered, looking worried as he looked at Munkustrap.

"Addie, will you get Tugger?" Jenny murmured to Admetus. Admetus nodded.

"Sure," He answered before leaving the den. Jenny tried to approach Munkustrap but he hissed and swiped at her.

"Get away from me," Munkustrap growled. Jenny blinked, rendered speechless by her shock. Tugger entered the den and froze as he saw Munkustrap. Munkustrap was breathing heavily, his hazel eyes darting around the room. Munkustrap's eyes landed on Tugger.

"Let me go," Munkustrap whispered. "Let me go back," Tugger just stared at Munkustrap. He watched in surprise as Jenny tried to approach Munkustrap, making Munkustrap hiss and swipe at her. Tugger looked at Munkustrap and sighed, shaking his head.

"Tugger, you're his brother…what do you want to do?" Jenny asked, nervously looking back at Munkustrap.

"Make sure he doesn't leave the den…don't let anyone in to see him," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap looked up at Tugger. "Make sure there are guards on the door at all times," Munkustrap collapsed onto his stomach on the floor.

"Let me go back, let me go back," Munkustrap whimpered over and over again. Tugger knelt beside Munkustrap. The others left the den.

"I've almost lost you…I'm not letting him do this to you anymore," Tugger murmured to Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked up at Tugger.

"He's done nothing to me, Tugger!" Munkustrap told him. Tugger looked at him sceptically. Tugger had already spotted the deep bruising on Munkustrap's inner thighs.

"You're just staying with him because you think everyone else has left you, Munkus!" Tugger told him. Munkustrap blinked, looking very vulnerable.

"They have," Munkustrap murmured. "Except for Macavity, Griddlebone, Cori and Misto," Tugger looked at Munkustrap and sighed.

"And they are all back at Macavity's lair," Munkustrap looked up at Tugger.

"Just let me go, Tugger," Munkustrap pleaded. "I have nothing here…just let me go!" Tugger got to his feet and walked to the den door.

"You have me, Munkus," Tugger murmured, turning to look at Munkustrap. "You have your baby brother," Munkustrap turned his head away.

Macavity was walking past Griddlebone's room when he heard some growling and low mutters. He opened the door and peered in. Cori was on his stomach, the chain around his ankle pulled taught, as he tried to reach a bowl that some evil hench-cat had placed just out of his reach. Tumblebrutus was out with Griddlebone, she made him follow her around so she could keep an eye on him. Cori looked up as he noticed the door opening. He looked sheepishly at Macavity. Macavity walked over and pushed the bowl closer to Cori with his foot. Cori thankfully grabbed the bowl. Macavity looked around as hench-cats came running into the room; it was the two he sent with Munkustrap.

"Where's Munkustrap?" Macavity asked. Cori looked at the hench-cats from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Jellicles attacked us, boss…they dragged him off!" Cori frowned.

"They dragged him?" Cori asked. Macavity glanced back at Cori. One of the hench-cats nodded dumbly.

"He was screaming at them ta let him go…but they just carried him off!" Macavity gave a loud, enraged yell. Cori quickly moved away from him. Griddlebone entered the room with Tumblebrutus trailing her.

"What's happened?" Griddlebone asked.

"The Jellicles have taken Munkustrap," Macavity snarled. Macavity looked at Tumblebrutus.

"What do you plan to do?" Griddlebone asked. Macavity stalked over and grabbed the back of Tumblebrutus's neck. Tumble whimpered.

"They won't give me Munkustrap…but they may swap Munkustrap for Tumblebrutus," Macavity answered. Cori looked at Tumblebrutus, who was shaking, and gave him a small reassuring smile. Macavity pulled Tumblebrutus from the room, leaving a worried Cori looking after him.

Munkustrap paced around the room agitatedly. He wanted to get out! Tugger sat outside the den, listening to his brother.

"Why don't you send one of the younger ones in?" Plato asked Tugger. Tugger looked up at him.

"Jemima managed to break him out of the darkness of his memories before," Tugger shook his head.

"I'm not risking a young cat…" Tugger sighed. There was a flash of blue light and screams erupted around the yard. Tugger leapt to his feet.

"Macavity," Tugger muttered. "Plato, hold onto Munkustrap, make sure he doesn't run!" Tugger ordered before he ran off. Plato nodded and went inside the den.

Macavity was standing in the middle of the clearing with his claws on Tumblebrutus's shoulders, holding him in place.

"I want Munkustrap!" Macavity yelled to the yard. Skimble was holding Jenny as they both stared wide-eyed with fear at their eldest son.

"I'll trade you Tumblebrutus for Munkustrap,"

"W-We can't do that," Jelly squeaked. "We've never given a cat up to save another…"

"But we're going to do it today," Everyone looked around as Tugger walked up. Macavity looked over at Tugger.

"Munkustrap can't stay here…he's freaking out," Tugger sighed. "Alonzo, go get Munkus," Alonzo nodded and walked away.

Munkustrap was struggling against the hold on his arms.

"Munkus, come on, stop!" Plato pleaded with him.

"No, I want to get out!" Munkustrap cried. Alonzo walked into the den and held out his paw.

"Come on, Munkus," Alonzo murmured. Plato looked at Alonzo in confusion.

"Tugger wants Munkustrap out there," Plato nodded and let Munkustrap's arms go. Munkustrap followed him out towards the clearing.

Macavity was looking around the yard, still holding onto Tumblebrutus. He looked over and saw Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie holding new kittens…the same went for Tantomile. His nose twitched as he caught a familiar scent in the wind. Macavity looked around and saw Munkustrap walking up. Macavity waited until Munkustrap was by his side before he let go of Tumblebrutus. Tumble ran to his brother's side. Macavity grabbed Munkustrap's upper arm and looked at him. Munkustrap looked relieved that Macavity was there. Macavity looked around at the tribe.

"The next time you take him from me…you'll all pay," Macavity warned them before he teleported Munkustrap and himself back to his lair.

Tugger covered his eyes as the bright flash of blue light blinded them all. He looked back when it had cleared and saw that Munkustrap and Macavity were gone. Tugger headed back to his den and sat down, sighing. He had had to lose his brother once again…but then again, Munkustrap was lost to him a long while ago.

Griddlebone was leaning against the wall beside the door to a room. Grunts echoed through the room. Griddlebone looked down the hallway as she heard footsteps. Macavity was walking down the hallway, Munkustrap was holding onto Macavity's arm. The customer walked out of the room as Munkustrap and Macavity walked past. Munkustrap let go of Macavity and walked into the room to see Cori. Macavity and Griddlebone stood in the doorway, watching as Munkustrap put his paw on Cori's back as Cori dried heaved repeatedly.

"Will the Jellicles be bothering us again?" Griddlebone asked. Macavity shook his head.

"No…not for a long while," Macavity answered. Griddlebone looked at Macavity.

"What's eating at you, Mac?" Griddle asked. Macavity folded his arms as he continued to stare at Munkustrap.

"Mistoffelees…I've just been thinking a lot since I've learnt he was my half-brother," Macavity murmured.

"Watch Munkustrap for me, will you?" Macavity asked before he started walking down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Griddlebone called after him. Macavity just kept walking.

Odessa, or Odie, was scrounging around in a bin, looking for food. She was tall and thin, she had shiny black fur with orange zigzagged stripes. She'd look quite dangerous except for the bright, friendly blue eyes.

"Well, hello there, Odie," Odie stiffened and turned around. Tumas, a feral stray, was standing behind her, leering at her. Behind him were six of his cronies.

"You're in my bin," Tumas spat. Odie crouched, growling. Tumas lunged at her and he and Odie began fighting. Odie was knocked to the side. Tumas laughed as he walked up to her. Odie closed her eyes in pain. She heard loud hissing and yowling. Odie opened her eyes and could just see the cats running off. Odie slowly climbed to her feet, brushing her fur off.

"That wasn't necessary…I was handling it," Odie growled at the other cat who had helped her. She was thankful to it though, but since she was a street cat she had to act tough.

"Of course you did…Mum," Odie slowly turned around and her blue eyes widened as she looked at the cat who had rescued for the first time.

"M-Macavity?"

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Da da da dunnn! Macavity's mother is still alive! Whoa… :D

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please please please read and review! Your reviews make me happy, and they make me write quicker…hint hint…

Luv HGP


	11. Dearest mother

Odie stared at Macavity, her blue eyes wide with shock as she saw the son she hadn't seen in over four years. She shakily raised her paw to place it on the side of his face. His gold eyes remained on her.

"Oh, my baby," She whispered. Macavity's eyes flashed and he pushed her paw away.

"I believe your 'baby' would be Mistoffelees," Macavity growled. Confusion flashed across Odie's face.

"Mistoffelees?" She asked. Macavity frowned before realising.

"Oh, yeah…Quaxo," Macavity murmured. Odie's eyes widened.

"How did you find out?" Odie whispered. Macavity folded his arms against his chest.

"He was banished from the Jellicle junk yard because he's my half-brother," Macavity told her. Anger flashed across Odie's face. Macavity took his mother's arm and led her away. Odie followed her son cautiously down a cold stone hallway in a large building. Macavity stopped by a door and opened a small panel. Odie looked in the small window on the door and gasped. In the corner of the room, lying on a small nest of blankets, was a small Tuxedo cat…with the same patterns as Quaxo, her youngest son.

"Q-Quaxo?" Odie whispered, placing her paws on the bars.

"He doesn't remember his life as Quaxo," Macavity said. "His name is Mistoffelees," Odie looked at Macavity.

"Why do you have your brother in a cell?" Odie asked him, looking sad. Macavity shrugged and shut the panel to the door.

"Mistoffelees has been a thorn in my side for a very long time," He growled. "Be thankful he's still alive," Odie looked back at the cell door which separated her from her baby.

"Why was he banished?" Odie asked. Macavity turned and looked at her.

"Because he's my half-brother…and I'm an enemy of the Jellicles, so naturally they wanted to get rid of Misto because he has powers too," Macavity started to walk down the hallway, Odie quickly followed.

"So, do you have a queen friend?" Odie asked as she fell into step beside him. Macavity paused.

"Um…not exactly," He answered slowly. Odie looked at him questioningly. Macavity opened a door and she looked in. She gave a small gasp as she realised who was lying on the mattress.

"Munkustrap?" The cat in question sat up and looked over at her. Odie looked at Macavity who stared back at her.

"You and him?" She asked. Macavity gave a small shrug.

"Not exactly," Macavity murmured. Odie ran her paw over her ears in confusion.

"I love him…he doesn't love me but he won't leave me in fear of being abandoned," Macavity said quickly. Odie's mouth opened in a small 'O' shape as she realised. Odie walked over to Munkustrap and looked at him, smiling.

"Oh, look how much you've grown," She said lovingly, pulling Munkustrap to his feet. Munkustrap looked at Macavity questioningly.

"You remember my mother, don't you, Munkus?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap looked at Odie in surprise.

"You've become such a handsome young Tom," Odie said, running her paw down the side of his face. Macavity smiled, leaning against the doorway as Odie fussed over Munkustrap.

Odie became part of the daily workings for Macavity's operations. She didn't seem to care that her son was the Napoleon of Crime and the Hidden Paw. She actually helped keep the hench-cats in line. Macavity was watching her as she walked over to him after winning another round of cards against the hench-cats.

"Why did you leave?" Macavity asked. He had always wondered about that and now he wanted to find out. Odie shrugged.

"The Jellicles weren't exactly…my type of cats," Odie said. "And I hated your father," Odie looked at Macavity. "I had fallen in love with Bustopher Jones's brother, Samuel, and I ran away with him," Macavity nodded, looking down at his paws.

"The one thing I regretted was that I left you behind," Odie told him softly. Macavity looked at her briefly. Macavity's head snapped up when he heard an enraged scream. He quickly leapt up and went to investigate. He found Griddlebone towering over Coricopat, who was lying bloodied on the floor.

"Griddlebone," Macavity snapped. Griddlebone turned to look at him.

"What happened?" He asked. Griddlebone aimed a vicious kick to Cori's side.

"He tried to escape!" Griddlebone yelled at Cori. Macavity looked at Cori, who was weakly trying to push himself off the ground. Griddlebone aimed a vicious kick, Cori screamed as one of his ribs broke.

"Griddlebone, stop it!" Odie spoke up. Griddlebone turned and looked at her, breathing heavily. Odie walked over to Cori, crouching beside him.

"Why'd you try to run?" Odie asked him. Cori looked up at her.

"Gotta…get home," Cori gasped. "See…my kittens, tell them…I'm their…dad," Odie looked at Macavity, who looked indifferent.

"Want to put him back in the cells, Griddle?" Macavity asked her. Odie turned her head away to look back down to Cori.

"No…I'm keeping him here!" Griddlebone snarled. Macavity nodded and left the room, Griddlebone followed angrily. Odie went to get to her feet but Cori caught her paw. Odie looked down at his bloodied face.

"Help me see…my kittens," Cori gasped weakly. "They…need…to know…I'm their…dad," Odie watched as he collapsed limp on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Coricopat," Odie murmured.

Macavity held Munkustrap's arms as he thrashed under him. He ignored Munkustrap's pleads and begging.

"I'm not leaving you, Munkus," was all Macavity had to say for Munkustrap's pleads to quiet down into small cries. Macavity finally moved away from Munkustrap and stared at him. Munkustrap had gone quiet about half-way through. Macavity rolled Munkustrap onto his back and looked at him. Munkustrap's eyes were rolling around his head as he floated in and out of consciousness. Macavity knew he had been a lot rougher than usual and it had hurt Munkustrap a lot…but Macavity didn't really care.

Odie took a deep breath before she entered Mistoffelees cell. He weakly pushed his battered body off the nest of blankets to look at her as she entered.

"W-Who are you?" He asked apprehensively.

"I'm your mother, Quaxo," She told him. She watched as she gave a wince.

"I'm not Quaxo anymore…not since Macavity tried to drown me," Odie was shocked by that piece of information.

"So, Mistoffelees…" Odie tried. Misto looked at her.

"I don't see why you're here in Macavity's lair…you should get out while you still have a chance," Misto warned her. Odie looked at him, confused.

"You know he is the Hidden paw, I know you do…but do you know what he's doing to Munkustrap?" Odie looked at him surprised.

"Macavity loves Munkustrap, he treats him right," Misto shook his head.

"No…he doesn't, he's broken Munkustrap both physically and emotionally." Misto said. "The Munkustrap you see now is different to the Munkustrap he was…and it took a lot of work just to get him like he is now." Odie looked at Misto. Misto sighed and told her the whole story. Odie slumped when he finished.

"Look…Mum," Misto murmured. Odie looked at him. "Get yourself out…and get Cori out as well," Odie looked at Misto.

"What about you?" Odie asked him. Misto gave a small smile.

"I can take care of myself…but Cori needs to be with his kittens, he hasn't met them yet," Odie nodded and hugged Misto tightly. Misto rested his head on her shoulder, smiling as he was held by his mother for the first time he could remember. He hugged her back. Odie rested her head against his, rubbing his soft fur in circles on his back.

"Go, Mum," Misto told her quietly. "Get yourself and Cori out…" Odie nodded and held Misto's cheek in her paw.

"I love you, Quaxo Mistoffelees… and I'm sorry that I left you," Misto looked at her as she headed towards the door.

"Why did you leave me with Uncle Bustopher?" Misto asked suddenly. Odie turned to look at him.

"Your father was killed by a Pollicle as he tried to protect us…I knew I couldn't look after you by myself so I gave you to Samuel's brother and he gave you to the Jellicles." Odie sighed. "I couldn't go back to the Jellicles, not after I left Macavity…I cried so much when I gave you to Bustopher, you were so small and innocent," Misto nodded and Odie left the room.

Cori had his head buried in his arms as he cried. He wanted to see his kittens so bad! He had managed to get the shackle off his ankle and had almost made it to the door when Griddlebone had come in. She kicked the daylights out of him. Griddlebone was now sitting on the mattress, watching him cry. Cori heard the door open and Griddlebone talking before there was a loud thump. He wearily raised his head and saw Griddlebone slumped out on the mattress. Odie was kneeling by his side at his time and was unlocking the shackle around his ankle.

"Come on, Cori," Odie whispered, pulling him up from the ground. They quickly left the lair undetected and headed back towards the Jellicle junk yard.

Munkustrap was lying on the mattress, his back against Macavity's chest. Macavity had Munkustrap held tightly in his arms. Munkustrap was squirming slightly in his sleep. Macavity's eyes snapped open when the door burst open. Macavity sat up, looking down at Munkustrap as his claws dug into the mattress in his fright. Macavity stroked Munkustrap's head, trying to reassure him. Griddlebone marched into the room, her face living as blood trickled down the right side of her white face.

"What happened to you?" Macavity asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Your so called mother!" Griddlebone snapped. Macavity froze, looking at her.

"What?" He asked, unsure of what he just heard.

"Your mother knocked me unconscious and helped Coricopat escape!" Macavity leapt to his feet and jumped over Munkustrap. He ran towards the cells and opened the panel to Mistoffelees door.

"I am trying to sleep in here," Misto complained as the light hit him. Macavity looked at Misto confused before turning to Griddlebone.

"Why would she help Coricopat escape but not her youngest son?" Macavity wondered out loud.

"Because I told her to leave me," Misto spoke up. Macavity turned back around to look at Misto. Misto was sitting up now, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. Macavity was unsure of what to say to this, so he just slammed the panel to the door shut and stormed back to Munkustrap's room. Misto winced as he heard Munkustrap's screams moments later.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Munkustrap's in some trouble now…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. Tugger, what is it?

Months went by and Odie was accepted into the Jellicles once more. Coricopat had met his kittens and was seen around the yard, holding one in each arm while the third sat on his shoulders as he walked around the yard. Tugger had gone silent though. He missed his brother as much as anything…and he was worried about Misto as well. It had been probably seven months since Munkustrap had been taken again.

"How are you, Tugger?" Tugger looked up from where he was sitting in his dark den. Coricopat was standing in the doorway, a kitten attached to each leg. Cori walked into the den and sat down, pulling his kittens onto his lap. Pan and Gaia cuddled against their father's chest. Tugger smiled at the two kittens. Cori wrapped his arms around his kittens.

"Where's Mella?" Tugger asked him. Cori gave a small smile.

"He's with Mungojerrie," Cori answered. "He's clinging to his uncle," Tugger looked at Cori.

"So, how are you, Tugger?" Cori asked. Tugger gave a small shrug.

"I'm okay…considering," Tugger answered. Cori nodded.

"How are you recovering, Cori?" Tugger asked. Cori gave a small wince.

"I think I'm doing okay," Cori murmured. Cori looked down at his kittens and was greeted by a pair of chocolate brown eyes, which was Gaia, and a pair of emerald green eyes, which was Pan. Cori smiled at his kittens and rubbed their heads.

"Because of these guys…because of them, I'm getting better," Cori told Tugger, smiling. Tugger gave a half-hearted smile and looked at the two kittens as they pawed at their father's chest.

Maybe Munkustrap would have a chance if he had kittens…but it was too late for that now, he would never have another close relationship with anyone.

Cori was sitting in front of Tantomile's den with Admetus. They were watching their kittens run around and play.

"Nyx, be careful with Gaia!" Admetus called. Cori gave a small laugh and looked at Admetus, whose blue eyes were fixed firmly on the playing kittens. Admetus looked at Cori before glancing over to the left, where Teazer and Tantomile were sitting a little distance away, having girl talk.

"How have you been, Cori?" Admetus asked finally. Cori gave a small shrug.

"I've been okay," He answered, looking back over at his kittens.

"I know you're lying," Admetus told him. Cori winced and looked back at Admetus. Admetus was looking at him, his blue eyes concerned.

"Teazer told Tants about your nightmares," Admetus told him softly. Cori turned his head away, his green eyes distant as he looked at his kittens.

"It's just…hard sometimes, Addie," Cori murmured. "I can't escape it, I can't escape Munkustrap's screams, his pleads…I can't escape the pain," Admetus sighed. "And then Macavity brought Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus into the mix and things got worse." Admetus looked at Cori as Cori finally talked about what was haunting him. "Misto's screams of pain were the loudest, the most heart-wrenching. Tumblebrutus would cower in my arms as Misto kept screaming as they tortured him," Admetus was speechless.

"Then I found out that Rumple had our kittens…I wanted to get out so bad, I wanted to help raise them, to let them know that I was their dad," Cori looked at his paws. "But instead I was trapped, having my body sold for pleasure to other cats," Cori gave a shaky breath and looked back at his kittens.

"I tried to get away, and I had almost succeeded when Griddlebone came in and saw that I was no longer shackled to the wall…she beat me ruthlessly," Cori sighed and looked back at Admetus.

"And then Odie helped me escape and brought me back here," Admetus nodded.

"Bast, Cori," He murmured. Cori nodded in agreement.

"It was the most haunting time of my life…every night I can still hear Misto and Munkustrap screaming in pain, it still won't leave me be," Cori fixed a smile on his face as Pan came running up, jumping into his arms.

"Do you…" Admetus hesitated.

"Do I think Griddlebone will come back for me yet again?" Cori asked. Admetus gave a small nod. Cori looked down at Pan, stroking his head.

"I know she will, Addie…I just hope she leaves my kittens and Teazer out of it," Admetus looked back the kittens, who were playing.

Admetus sat watching Nyx and Athena sleep later that night. Nyx's head was resting on Admetus's leg as he sucked his paw in his sleep. Admetus ran his paw through Nyx's fluffy head-fur, which was exactly like his own. Gentle paws rested on Admetus's shoulders. Admetus tilted his head back, resting his head against Tantomile's abdomen.

"What's troubling you, Addie?" Tantomile asked him quietly.

"Cori told me what happened to him," Admetus admitted, looking back down at Nyx as he stirred. Tantomile softly ran her paws through Admetus's head fur.

"Is that what is plaguing your mind, my love?" Tantomile asked him softly. Admetus gave a small nod.

"You share a thought connection with Cori, Tants…you can see what he has been through, how do you deal with knowing what your brother has been through?" Admetus tilted his head back so he could see Tantomile. She was looking thoughtful as she stared at Athena.

"I am not sure, Addie," Tantomile admitted quietly. "I know that I'm going to help him with whatever he needs…and that I won't treat him any differently," Admetus nodded and looked down at his kittens. Tantomile moved so she was sitting beside him. She rested her head against his shoulder as she gently rested her paw on Athena's side.

"It's going to take a lot of love to get everyone through this," Tantomile murmured.

"If we get everyone through this," Tantomile pulled back and looked at Admetus as he said that.

"Face it, we don't know if we'll ever get Munkustrap or Mistoffelees back…and Cori knows that Griddlebone is going to come for him again," Admetus sighed. "It'll take more than love, my dear, to get us through this," Tantomile nodded in agreement.

"But everyone needs to know that we still care for one another…though I have to admit, it's hard to say that everyone cares for one another, especially after Deuteronomy banished Misto because of blood," Tantomile murmured.

"He didn't deserve to be banished," Admetus sighed.

"Misto has never done anything to hurt anyone," Admetus glanced at Tantomile.

"Except for hurting Tugger," Admetus reminded her gently. Tantomile gave a small shrug.

"Tugger hurt Munkustrap and Misto heard it all…I do not blame Misto, and Tugger harbours no ill feelings towards Mistoffelees," Tantomile murmured. "In fact Tugger actually had a go at Deuteronomy for banishing Mistoffelees," Admetus looked at Tantomile in surprise.

"That's the first I'm hearing of that," Admetus murmured. Tantomile gave a small smile.

"Sometimes it's useful to be able to read the others minds," Tantomile told him. Admetus wrapped his arm around her.

"Is that how you found out that I loved you?" Admetus asked her. Tantomile smiled.

"That…and the fact that you turned red, the same shade as Bomba's fur actually, every time I talked to you," Admetus blushed once more. Tantomile leaned over, gently kissing his cheek.

"But that's why I love you, Addie; you didn't think I was different,"

"Doesn't hurt to be different, Tants," Admetus told her as he moved Nyx's head on his leg. Admetus and Tantomile lay beside one another, Admetus holding Tantomile close in his arms.

"Of course it doesn't…Rumpus Cat," Tantomile murmured, her voice filled with humour. Admetus gave a low chuckle and kissed his mate softly.

"I love you, Tantomile," Admetus told her, looking into her soft green eyes.

"As I love you, Admetus," She told him back, softly kissing his nose. They curled up against one another and fell asleep. Tantomile stayed awake as she was curled against Admetus's chest. Something big was going to happen soon, she could feel it…and so could Coricopat.

The cat weakly walked along the path, the sun beating down on his battered body. He was so weak, his paws dragged across the ground as he walked. His malnourished body was weighed down by the mud and grime that was built up on his fur. His back left leg dragged across the ground painfully as he struggled forward, he winced every time his broken tail snagged on a bush or branch. He struggled to keep walking but he needed to get away from what haunted his mind. The cat continued to walk, ignoring the other cat's wide-eyed stares as he managed to drag himself past them. He finally stopped, sweat beading down his forehead. He glanced up, his breathing laboured and heavy; he spotted two cats staring at him in shock. He quickly lowered his eyes; he had been taught what would happen to him if he stared for too long.

"Help me…please," The cat pleaded weakly before collapsing to the ground in a heap.

Alonzo and Tugger ran to help the fallen cat. Alonzo looked at the many wounds marking the cat's malnourished frame. He knew there were many wounds that were hidden by the amount of dried mud, blood and grime on this cat's fur.

"Bast, what's happened to him?" Alonzo breathed. Tugger gave a small shrug, still in shock by this poor cat's condition. Alonzo and Tugger rolled the cat over to look at his front. Alonzo looked up when he heard Tugger give a small, surprised whimper. Tugger's paws were shaking as he held them above the cat's still body.

"Tugger, what is it?" Alonzo asked worriedly. Tugger placed his shaking paws on the cat's chest.

"It's…it's Munkustrap!" Tugger yelped.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's shorter than usual but I needed to end it on that to make you go :O

So…what has happened to Munkustrap?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	13. The extent of Munkustrap's injuries

Alonzo looked down at the cat in shock. He watched as Tugger's shaking paws landed on the cat's collar and wiped away the grime from the name tag.

"Stripes," Tugger whispered, raising his brown eyes to look back at Alonzo. Alonzo shook his head, looking back down at Munkustrap.

"I…I don't get how he could get in the condition!" Alonzo murmured. Alonzo watched as Tugger gently picked Munkustrap up in his arms.

"We really need to get him to Jenny," Tugger told him. Alonzo nodded and they raced back towards the yard. Jenny gave a gasp as they ducked into the infirmary. Tugger gently laid Munkustrap down on the mattress.

"Where did you find the poor dear?" Jenny asked Tugger.

"It's Munkustrap, Jenny," Tugger whispered. Jenny looked up at him, her soft brown eyes wide. Jenny looked back down at the cat on the mattress. She gently placed her paw on the side of his face.

"Oh my…it is Munkustrap," She murmured. Jenny looked up at Tugger and Alonzo.

"There's a large tub outside my den, can you bring it in here?" Tugger and Alonzo nodded and ran out to get it. They dragged it back in and Jenny sent them out for warm water. They quickly brought that back and filled the tub. Tugger helped Jenny lower Munkustrap into the water. He was quite surprised that Munkustrap didn't even stir when he was placed in the water. Tugger sat on his knees silently, holding Munkustrap's head out of the water, as Jenny scrubbed at the dried mud, blood and grime on Munkustrap's fur. A little while later, Munkustrap had his silver black-striped fur back, free from mud, blood and grime…but now Tugger and Jenny could see the extent of his injuries and it broke their hearts. Munkustrap's skin was practically sticking to his bones, you could count how many ribs he had. Many wounds, the majority of them infected, marked Munkustrap's body. Tugger helped lift Munkustrap from the bath and lay him back on the mattress. Jenny quickly dried Munkustrap off. Tugger was in a state of shock. Munkustrap looked so…vulnerable. He was basically skin and bone, dark bags were under his eyes, though they were almost unnoticeable because of the dark bruising around Munkustrap's face. Tugger looked down and saw Munkustrap's thighs were deeply bruised and scratched.

"Jenny," Tugger whispered. Jenny rested her paw on Tugger's bowed head when she heard his heart-broken voice.

"Why didn't we go after him?" Tugger whispered, tears beginning to fall from his brown eyes. "We could have prevented this!" Jenny moved around so she was sitting beside Tugger, she wrapped her arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulder, his tears falling onto her knee.

"We could have stopped Macavity…but we left Munkustrap there," Tugger cried. "What did we do to him?" Tugger screamed in anguish. Jenny rubbed Tugger's back, trying to soothe and calm him.

"Shh, Tugger…he'll be okay," Jenny kept saying as she rocked him back and forth. "We'll make sure he's okay…we'll make sure he's okay," Jenny reassured him as tears sprung to her own eyes as Tugger gripped onto her chest fur, sobbing shamelessly onto her shoulder.

"It's okay, Tugger…it's okay, sweetie, let it out," Jenny whispered. Her heart was aching for Tugger. He was going to blame himself for a very long time…Jenny rubbed Tugger's back, trying to comfort him in a way a mother comforts her child.

"We did this to him, Jenny…we're just as responsible as Macavity," Tugger whispered. Jenny shook her head.

"No, we didn't do this to him, Tugger," Jenny told him firmly. "Macavity did this to Munkustrap…all in selfishness and..." Jenny trailed off, unsure of what had caused Macavity to turn on Munkustrap like this.

"Why didn't we go after him?" Tugger whispered, his head still on her shoulder. Jenny stroked the side of his face.

"Because Munkustrap didn't want us to," Jenny told him. "And we were scared of what Macavity would to us…and Munkustrap, if we tried to get Munkustrap back from him," Tugger nodded against her shoulder. He pulled away and wiped at his eyes. Munkustrap was lying still and pale on the mattress. Jenny gave a small cough and wiped at her own teary eyes. She went back to looking over Munkustrap as Tugger watched. She winced as she poked at his leg. It was broken, that was for sure.

"Tugger, I have the things to make a splint in the corner over there, could you grab it for me?" Tugger nodded and went to the other side of the room, where Jenny kept what she would need to treat certain wounds and breaks, and grabbed the things she needed for a split. Jenny fixed the splint around Munkustrap's shin, wrapping a bandage tightly around it. Jenny nodded at her handiwork, thankful that she had actually stolen proper bandages from her humans. Jenny continued checking Munkustrap over. She looked at his tail and sighed. That was broken too, probably in two, three pieces. Jenny wrapped another bandage tightly around it, trying to immobilise it.

"Oh my…" Jenny glanced towards the doorway and saw Coricopat standing in the doorway, clutching a crying Pan to his chest. Tugger nodded and looked back at Munkustrap.

"He came back," Tugger whispered. Cori carried Pan into the infirmary, his green eyes fixed on Munkustrap's thin frame. Jenny could see the pain, hurt and fear in Cori's eyes.

"I…I never thought Macavity could something like…this to Munkustrap!" Cori murmured, sitting down on the floor. Pan sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Dadda, who's dat?" Pan asked, looking at Munkustrap.

"That's my friend, Pan…that's Munkustrap," Cori murmured to his kitten. Pan looked at Cori, his green eyes confused.

"I fought he waz in your nightmares, Dadda." Tugger watched as Cori took a sharp intake of breath.

"H-How…why do you think that, Pan?" Coricopat asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Pan pressed his paw against his father's head.

"I know, Dadda," Tugger watched as Cori closed his eyes.

"Seems you've inherited your auntie's gift," Cori murmured. Tugger looked at Pan.

"He can read minds too?" Tugger asked. Cori gave a slight shake of his head.

"Not everyone's…mostly just those he's related to," Cori answered. "But in time he'll begin to access everyone's minds," Jenny finished checking Munkustrap over and looked to Cori.

"Why did you come here?" Jenny asked him. Cori snapped out of whatever trance he had managed to put himself in.

"Pan cut himself," Cori answered. Jenny gave Pan a smile as she looked over the scratch on his arm.

"Oh, you'll be okay, my dear," Jenny murmured softly to Pan. Pan gave a small giggle as she tickled his stomach. Jenny handed Cori some cream.

"Just so it doesn't get infected, rub that into it tonight before he goes to sleep," Jenny told Cori. Cori nodded, his eyes straying back to Munkustrap.

"Who's Mist…Misty…Misto-fleas?" Pan asked his father. Cori winced and threw up mental barriers around his thoughts to keep his son from them. Pan pouted as he found he couldn't hear his dad's thoughts anymore. Tugger looked at Cori.

"Why don't you go find your mum?" Cori asked Pan lightly. Pan nodded and ran from the den.

"Why were you thinking about Mistoffelees?" Tugger asked Cori. Cori sighed, looking down at his paws.

"If this is what Macavity has done to Munkustrap…what has he done to Misto?" Cori asked. Tugger froze, he hadn't thought about that. Tugger looked back at Munkustrap. Tugger's heart felt like it had broken clean in two. Why didn't he go after Munkustrap? Why did he leave Munkustrap to the wrath of that deranged monster? Tugger got to his feet and left the infirmary, tears falling from his eyes. He didn't save Munkustrap from whatever Macavity did to him…Tugger stopped and looked at the gate. He couldn't save Munkustrap…but maybe there was still a chance for Mistoffelees…if Macavity hadn't killed him already.

The word spread quickly around the junk yard that Munkustrap was back. Everyone was relieved but quickly turned to shock when they heard of the condition he was in and that he still hadn't woken up. Tugger had been by Munkustrap's side since he had been brought back, except for the hour that he spent trying to regain control of his emotions. Admetus looked around the yard and saw Coricopat standing by his den with Rumpleteazer. Their kittens were running around their feet. Admetus could see some small amount of worry and fear on Coricopat's face. He watched as Rumpleteazer gently put her paw on the side of his face, trying to calm him. Admetus walked over once Cori had walked away with Pan and Mella. Admetus stopped beside Rumpleteazer as she picked up Gaia.

"What's wrong with Cori, Teazer?" Admetus asked her quietly. Teazer looked up at him as she adjusted her hold on Gaia.

"He's worried about Griddlebone," Teazer admitted. "Now that Munkus is back…'e's thinkin' that she'll come back for 'im…and e's worried about our safety," Teazer murmured, nodding to Gaia. Admetus placed his paw on her shoulder. Teazer looked up at him.

"We won't let Griddlebone hurt him, you or your kittens, Teazer…and I know Mungojerrie will definitely watch over you and his niece and nephews." Admetus smiled, nodding to Mungojerrie, who was perched on the tyre, watching them closely. Teazer nodded.

"I hope ya right, Addie,"

Tugger sat by Munkustrap's side, watching as his brother's chest rose and fell with some difficulty. Tugger looked up at the den entrance as Skimble walked in.

"The boys are asleep, Jen," Skimble murmured to his mate. Jenny nodded and tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"Why don't ya go lie down, love?" Skimble suggested. "Tugger and I can watch over Munkustrap," Jenny gave a small smile and got her feet, kissing Skimble's cheek.

"Thanks, dear…call me if you need me," Jenny told them before she left the infirmary. Skimble sat beside Tugger and looked down at Munkustrap. Skimble felt so terrible seeing the boy like this. Munkustrap was like his son, he was a son he'd be proud to have…and seeing him like this, it killed him inside.

"How are you, Tugger?" Skimble asked, looking worriedly at Tugger, who stared sadly at his big brother.

"I'm…okay, I guess," Tugger answered, his voice hoarse. Skimble looked at Tugger, seeing the state Tugger in as well, emotionally, it tore Skimble to pieces. To see Tugger looking so crushed, it affected everyone. Everyone was used to seeing Tugger being the yard flirt, being pompous and full of himself. Not quiet and drawn, staring sadly at his brother. Skimble's attention was turned back to Munkustrap as Munkustrap gave a low groan. Skimble leapt to his feet and ran to get Jenny. They came back in moments later, with Alonzo, Plato and Demeter following them closely. Jenny knelt beside Munkustrap's side as he began to stir weakly, his eyelids flickering.

"Munkus, can you hear me?" Jenny asked softly. Munkustrap gave another groan as his hazel eyes finally opened. Everyone in the room smiled.

"Are you okay, Munkustrap?" Alonzo asked, relieved. Munkustrap remained silent as his hazel eyes flicked from one to the other.

"Munkustrap?" Tugger pressed, just desperate to hear his brother's voice. Munkustrap's hazel eyes landed on Tugger and his hazel eyes showed confusion.

"Do I know you?"

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCc

You guys probably hate me for ending another chapter like this…again, but I'm getting good at it :P Um…you'll learn what's happened to Munkustrap over the next few chapters and it is really…dark and shocking…once again I've managed to read what I've written and gone 'holy crap, how'd I come up with that?'

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review, your reviews make me happy! My mum thinks I'm getting emails from 'boys' because I'm grinning so much when I read the reviews…she doesn't know I write this :P

Luv HGP!


	14. To feel safe

Tugger stared at Munkustrap in shock as Munkustrap said those four words. With those four words Tugger's world was changed. His heart just shattered then and there. Munkustrap was gone now…he would never be the same. He couldn't remember anyone…and it tore them all apart. Tugger looked around and saw Demeter starting to cry. Alonzo hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. Tugger looked back at Munkustrap and saw that he looked a little hurt and upset.

"You don't remember us?" Jenny asked Munkustrap softly. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his, his eyes looking at their feet.

"No…I don't, sorry," Munkustrap murmured. Jenny looked around as Tugger left the den, wiping his eyes. Munkustrap look up at the others.

"Did…did I do something wrong?" Munkustrap asked, his eyes going wide. Plato shook his head as he dropped to his knees beside Munkustrap.

"You just gave him a shock, Munkus," Plato told him quietly. Munkustrap looked at his paws.

"Alonzo, can you go get Coricopat or Tantomile, they might be able to help us with Munkustrap…" Alonzo nodded and left the den, taking Demeter with him. Skimble watched as Munkustrap lifted his head, looking up at them.

"Cori?" Munkustrap asked, looking at them. Jenny, Skimble and Plato looked at Munkustrap, confused.

"You remember Cori?" Skimbleshanks asked. Munkustrap gave a small nod of his head.

"Barely…but I remember him," Munkustrap went quiet after that, staring at his paws.

A little while later Coricopat and Tantomile walked in. Coricopat had Pan held firmly in his arms.

"Hey, Dadda, your friend's awake!" Pan said cheerfully. Cori nodded and looked at Munkustrap in amazement. Tantomile tilted her head as her green eyes examined Munkustrap closely. Jenny whispered something in Coricopat's ear before going to Tantomile and whispering in her ear.

"You remember me…but not everyone else?" Cori asked, confused. Munkustrap nodded.

"How far back do you remember, Munkustrap?" Tantomile asked. Munkustrap closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping.

"A day before Griddlebone beat up Coricopat," Munkustrap murmured. "When he tried to escape," Munkustrap looked up at them. "But that's as far back as I can remember," Cori and Tantomile nodded. Tantomile slowly got to her knees beside Munkustrap.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tantomile told him softly. "But I'm going to place my paws on either side of your head," Munkustrap nodded. Tantomile gently placed her paws on either side of his head and closed her eyes. Cori closed his eyes as well, connecting with Tantomile's mind. A little while Tantomile gasped and broke away. Cori's green eyes snapped open, looking at Munkustrap shakily. Tantomile walked with Jenny outside as Cori stayed inside the den, introducing Pan to Munkustrap.

"What's wrong, dear?" Jenny asked Tantomile. Tantomile sighed, rubbing her head wearily.

"His mind has been completely fractured due to abuse he suffered," Tantomile murmured.

"He can't remember us…and his memories cut a few days before Coricopat tried to escape, that's why he remembers Cori," Jenny and Skimble looked at Tantomile in shock.

"What did Macavity do to him?" Skimble asked, frustrated.

"Macavity?" Skimble, Jenny and Tantomile turned to look at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was glancing around in panic. Munkustrap latched onto Cori's chest fur, staring at him.

"I swear I didn't say anything!" Munkustrap whimpered. Cori placed his paws over Munkustrap's, looking at him gently.

"He isn't welcome here, Munkus…" Cori told him softly. "You don't need to be scared," Munkustrap nodded and reluctantly let go of Cori, wrapping his arms around himself as he trembled. Pan climbed onto Munkustrap's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You're going to be alright, Uncle Munkus," Pan told him. Munkustrap looked down at the kitten which was latched onto him and gave a small smile. "You'll remember everyone,"

Tugger came back later that night, by then Munkustrap had consumed the five bowls of mice that Jenny had forced on him. Tugger sat beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked up at him.

"Why did you leave?" Munkustrap asked him quietly. Tugger looked at him.

"The others stayed…but you left…why?" Tugger looked down at his paws.

"Because you're my big brother, Munkustrap…and you don't remember," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap looked at the large Maine Coon in surprise. He was his brother? Munkustrap looked down at the floor.

"What happened to you, Munkustrap?" Tugger asked him softly. Munkustrap just gave a small shake of his head.

"I don't want to talk about it," He whispered. Tugger sighed and looked away. Tugger remained by Munkustrap's side over the next few days. Munkustrap didn't really mind, out of all the Toms that came to see him, Tugger didn't scare him. Tugger made him feel like…like he was safe from Macavity, safe from the torture that Macavity had inflicted on him within the last few months. Jenny gave him a smile as she passed the morning bowl of mice into his paws. Munkustrap finished the mice and went to hand the bowl back to Jenny when it slipped from his paws and shattered on the floor. Munkustrap yelped and cowered.

"I'm so sorry!" He whimpered, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor as he trembled. Jenny and Tugger exchanged looks. Jenny knelt down and picked up the broken pieces of the bowl from the floor.

"Don't worry, dear," Jenny told him softly. "It was an accident," Jenny watched as Munkustrap's eyes slowly rose from the floor to look at her.

"These things happen…and it's just a bowl, it doesn't matter," Jenny told him, giving him a reassuring smile. Jenny took the broken pieces away and Tugger watched as Munkustrap straightened up, a confused look on his face.

"Munk…you're not going to get in trouble for breaking a bowl," Tugger told him. Munkustrap looked over at him. "It was an accident…accidents happen and Jenny doesn't really care about a bowl, she cares more about your health," Munkustrap nodded and looked at his paws. Tugger could see a small rage of emotions battling inside Munkustrap.

"Did Macavity hurt you when you broke something?" Tugger asked him softly. He listened as Munkustrap gave a choked breath and looked at his paws, his breathing rate increased. Tugger put his paws on Munkustrap's shoulder.

"It's okay, Munkustrap…you don't need to tell me," Tugger told him gently. "You don't need to think about it anymore…you're safe here," Munkustrap nodded and looked at Tugger.

"Thank you, Tugger…for everything," Tugger gave a small smile as Munkustrap's hazel eyes met his brown ones for the first time in a long time.

"I'm your brother…it's my job to protect you," Tugger smiled, repeating something Munkustrap had said to him a long time ago. Munkustrap tilted his head as Tugger said that…something struck at his memory, but what?

A few days later, Jenny let Munkustrap leave the den for a little while. Tugger helped Munkustrap from the den as Munkustrap hobbled along with his broken leg. He could put some weight on it…put not a lot.

"Want to sit down?" Tugger asked him. Munkustrap nodded. They sat down in front of the tyre and let the summer sun warm them. Munkustrap looked around at the playing, talking, smiling and laughing Jellicles.

"How could I forget this?" Munkustrap murmured quietly. Tugger looked at Munkustrap and sighed.

"You didn't want to come back…it was my fault," Tugger muttered. Munkustrap looked at him.

"You heard me say some things…and it shattered your heart, you didn't want to come back because you didn't want to be abandoned," Tugger sighed. Munkustrap stared at him.

"What did you say?" Munkustrap asked curiously. Tugger winced and turned his head away.

"I don't want to say it again, Munkus," Tugger murmured. "I didn't mean what I said…but it destroyed you anyway…and I've hated myself for it every day." Tugger startled when a paw rested on his arm.

"Whatever you said, Tugger…I know you didn't mean it," Munkustrap told him. Tugger gave a small smile. Tugger looked over the yard. Cori and Teazer were sitting with Tantomile and Admetus, playing with their kittens. Demeter and Bombalurina were chatting to one another. Odie was sitting with Jenny, Jelly, Skimble and Asparagus, talking to them softly. Plato was sitting with Victoria, holding her tightly. Alonzo was on watch, sitting on the tyre…Cassandra was sitting beside him. Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Jemima, Electra and Etcetera were tumbling around with one another in the middle of the clearing. Tugger looked back at Munkustrap and saw he had his eyes closed, his face turned up to the warming sun. A small smile graced Munkustrap's face. Tugger smiled as he looked at his brother. Munkustrap wasn't so scared of them, and Tugger was relieved with that…even he didn't remember them.

Tugger helped Munkustrap back into their den as the night began to fall. Tugger slowly helped Munkustrap down onto his nest. Munkustrap gave a relieved groan as he curled up on his nest. Tugger gave a small laugh as he settled onto his own nest. Tugger closed his eyes and dozed off. He jolted awake as he heard loud cries of fear. Tugger shot up and looked around the den. Munkustrap was writhing around on his nest, his eyes shut tightly as his nightmare became more vivid. Tugger lunged forward and grabbed Munkustrap's wrists, trying to stop him writhing around…trying to stop him hurting himself even more than he already was.

"Munkustrap, Munkustrap wake up!" Tugger called. "Munkustrap, you're safe, wake up!" Munkustrap's hazel eyes shot open and he gasped shakily as he tried to regain his breath.

"You're safe, Munkustrap," Tugger told him softly. "He can't hurt you," Munkustrap nodded as he panted. He sat up and ran a paw over his sweaty face. That nightmare had been so…vivid, it was like he wasn't at the Jellicle junkyard, it was like he was back at Macavity's mercy. Munkustrap gave a shaky breath and took his paw away from his face. Tugger's tired brown eyes were staring at him worriedly.

"I-I'm okay, Tugger," Munkustrap murmured.

"What did he do to you?" Tugger whispered. Munkustrap turned his head away.

"I know you said that I'm your older brother, but I can't remember you…and I don't want to talk about it." Munkustrap murmured. Tugger sighed and went back to his nest.

"I'm here when you finally want to speak," Tugger told him. Munkustrap looked up as Tugger lay back down. Munkustrap looked at Tugger and hesitated slightly before creeping over to him. Munkustrap lay down beside him. Tugger stared at him, slightly shocked.

Munkustrap didn't know why, he didn't know Tugger anymore…well, his memory of Tugger and the rest of the Jellicles were gone. But there was something about Tugger that made Munkustrap feel…made him feel like he wasn't going to be hurt for looking up, or for not being in the right position when someone came into the room. Munkustrap looked up at Tugger as Tugger draped his arm around Munkustrap.

"I've missed you, you know," Tugger told him. Munkustrap stiffened. Tugger sighed.

"Not like that, Munkus…" Tugger told him softly. "I've missed your voice, I've missed you playing with the kittens…hell, I even missed you yelling at me for being a bad influence to the kittens," Munkustrap looked at Tugger.

"You're a bad influence to the kittens?" Munkustrap asked him, smiling slightly. Tugger gave a quiet chuckle.

"Apparently," Munkustrap tilted his head.

"How?" He asked, interested. Tugger gave a laugh.

"I have fan-kits," Tugger told him. "They squeal every time I get close…and when I show off my signature moves," Munkustrap looked at him with some confusion.

"Hip gyrating?" Munkustrap asked as that suddenly popped into his mind. Tugger looked at him, surprised.

"Yes…how did you…?" Tugger trailed off.

"I just saw it, Tugger…a small memory, maybe," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger nodded and they went quiet. Tugger's heart leapt in his chest. Munkustrap had regained a memory, hopefully soon enough he would gain the rest…but one memory, and it was of Tugger, that was a start. Tugger smiled as he closed his eyes, he couldn't ask for more than that.

Munkustrap curled close to Tugger, resting his head against Tugger's chest. There was something about Tugger. The first memory had come back and it had been of Tugger. Obviously Tugger had been of great importance in his old life. As Munkustrap cuddled closer to Tugger's warmth, he began to think. With Tugger he wasn't scared, with Tugger he didn't feel like anyone was going to hurt him or be after his body. With Tugger…with Tugger he felt safe.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

There was a kind of insight of what happened to Munk in there…but not the next chapter but the one after I'll start giving memories out…very dark memories…mwuhahaha…until then you have to wait…sorry :P

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	15. It's not for me to say

Munkustrap began to put on weight again, with the help of the eight bowls of mice Jenny was forcing him to eat every day. Tugger saw that Munkustrap was beginning to relax more; he wasn't as frightened as he used to be. Tugger sat with Munkustrap as Munkustrap sat in Jenny's den as she checked his broken leg over. She unwrapped the splint and bandage and poked his leg. Munkustrap gave a small wince. Jenny lifted Munkustrap's leg and stretched it back and forth, trying to see the flexibility. Jenny placed Munkustrap's leg back on the floor and patted it gently.

"It's healed nicely, my dear," Jenny told him, smiling. Munkustrap smiled back.

"Thanks, Jenny," Jenny smiled got larger as she got to her feet, she headed to the door and her smile faltered.

"Old Deuteronomy," Jenny said, surprised, as she saw Deuteronomy standing in the doorway. Munkustrap watched as Tugger stiffened slightly. Munkustrap watched as a large cat walked into the den.

"I heard my son was back," Munkustrap looked at Tugger with slight confusion.

"He's our dad," Tugger murmured to him. Munkustrap nodded, looking back at Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy sat across from Munkustrap.

"How are you feeling, my boy?" Deuteronomy asked him softly. Munkustrap fidgeted slightly.

"I don't know if anyone has told you," Munkustrap murmured. "But I don't remember anyone…" Deuteronomy blinked but gave a small nod. Deuteronomy continued to stare at Munkustrap. Tugger watched as Munkustrap started to fidget, seeming really uncomfortable, as their father kept his usually gentle eyes on Munkustrap.

"You're making him uncomfortable," Tugger said icily to Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy barely acknowledged Tugger. Munkustrap looked at Tugger quizzically. Tugger just gave a small shake of his head. Munkustrap looked back at his paws.

"How did you get in this condition, Munkustrap?" Deuteronomy asked. Munkustrap remained silent.

"What did Macavity do to you?" Tugger watched as Munkustrap began to tremble.

"I don't want to talk about it," Munkustrap whispered. Deuteronomy sighed.

"Tell me about it, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy told him. Munkustrap shook his head.

"No,"

"I was so worried about what happened to you," Deuteronomy said to Munkustrap, "Tell me what that monster did to you," Munkustrap shook his head more frantically.

"No, no, no," Munkustrap began to whimper. Tugger quickly pulled his brother up from the floor and led him towards the den entrance.

"He isn't ready to talk about it!" Tugger snapped at Deuteronomy before he left the den with Munkustrap. Deuteronomy frowned.

"You shouldn't push Munkustrap," Deuteronomy looked around and saw Jenny staring at him. "He isn't ready to tell anyone…he'll tell Tugger eventually, but until then, his mind is fractured and he is very vulnerable," Jenny looked at Deuteronomy sternly.

"And if I hear that you're bothering him again, you will have to deal with me," Jenny warned before brushing from the den. Deuteronomy stared after her.

Tugger led Munkustrap back to his den. Munkustrap collapsed on his nest and cried. Tugger wrapped his arms around Munkustrap.

"You don't need to say anything until you're ready, Munkus," Tugger told him. Munkustrap held onto Tugger as he cried.

"He wouldn't drop it!" Munkustrap cried. Tugger nodded, rubbing Munkustrap's back.

"I know, Munk, I know…" Tugger murmured. Munkustrap pulled back, wiping his eyes.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Munkustrap hiccupped. Tugger gave a small nod.

"I had gone to find you…but you refused to come back with me, and when I got back to the yard I found out that Dad had banished Mistoffelees from the yard," Tugger sighed.

"Misto?" Munkustrap asked. Tugger looked at Munkustrap.

"You still remember Misto?" Tugger asked him. Munkustrap nodded, closing his eyes sadly.

"I wasn't the only one Macavity was hurting," Munkustrap whispered, opening his eyes again. Tugger nodded.

"Anyway, I yelled at him and called him an idiot…and said some things that got to him, he told me to get out of his sight." Munkustrap looked at Tugger.

"Why did…um, Dad…banish Misto again?" Munkustrap asked.

"Because Mistoffelees is Macavity's half brother…Odie is their mother," Tugger said. Munkustrap nodded. Munkustrap let his mind wander. Since he had managed to escape, he hadn't really thought of Mistoffelees…he wondered how Misto was, if he was still alive that is.

Misto slowly opened his eyes as he heard someone coming down the hallway. The door across from him opened and a hench-cat stood in the doorway. The hench-cat tossed a mouse to Misto before slamming the door. Misto looked at the dead rodent on the stone floor, frowning. He picked it up, sniffed it and ate it. It had been a few weeks since Munkustrap had managed to escape from this hell-hole. Misto shuddered as he remembered the screams. There were so many nights, for so many months, when Munkustrap would be screaming day and night, until Macavity stopped whatever torture he was inflicting on Munkustrap or until Munkustrap lost his voice. Things had gotten so horrible; Macavity had completely turned on Munkustrap. Mistoffelees shuddered once more as thoughts and memories came back to him. When Munkustrap's screams had finally stopped for the day, Macavity would come into Mistoffelees cell and tell him every single detail of what he had just done to Munkustrap. It tore Mistoffelees apart. Misto had even lost it and lunged at him. Five broken ribs, a dislocated ankle, a broken arm, and his tail broken in two places had been the result of that. Even now, one of Misto's eyes was swollen shut. It had been swollen shut for about five days now, a layer of dried pus and blood keeping his eyelids together. Misto sighed, leaning back against the wall. If only he had his magic back, if only he knew how to remove the block, then he could get away. Misto's remaining eye snapped open as he felt something shift inside of him. Misto looked at his paw and smiled as it sparked. Mistoffelees gave a weary, but relieved laugh, as his fur began to sparkle and glint. He had managed to remove the block Macavity had placed in his mind. Misto shut his eyes and focused on the junk yard. Misto opened his eye again and looked around to find himself in a park. He smiled, he knew this park. It was only a few blocks away from the junkyard.

Munkustrap woke up the next morning, stretching. He could hear Tugger outside.

"Hey, Tugs, can you come play with us?" Munkustrap looked towards the door of the den when he heard the whinge.

"Sorry, young ones, I'm spending the day with Munkus," He heard Tugger laugh.

"He can come play too!" Munkustrap thought that voice sounded extremely hopeful.

"Sorry guys, I don't think he's up for it," A loud, disappointed groan emitted from the group of young cats outside.

"Why don't you go play with the kittens?" Tugger suggested to them.

"But they're little!"

"Hence the term kittens," Tugger laughed. Tugger came back into the den, with a small black, gold and red queen.

"Jemima wanted to see you, Munkus…she wouldn't leave me alone until I let her see you," Munkustrap nodded and looked at Jemima. She looked nervously at him. Munkustrap gave her a reassuring smile and she leapt forward, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Munkus!" Jemima whispered in his ear. Munkustrap hugged her back. He didn't remember her…but he liked the little cat already. Why he didn't want to come back to his family, he didn't remember…but looking at Jemima, he couldn't see why he didn't want to come back. This family was all that he had…and this was that he wanted now.

Munkustrap was lying on the tyre in the sun, close to dozing off. Around him lay Alonzo, Tugger and Coricopat. They were all dozing on the tyre in the summer sun. Munkustrap wearily opened his eyes when Pan came running up and leapt on him.

"Hi, Munku!" Pan chirped. Munkustrap smiled tiredly at Pan.

"Hello, Pan," Munkustrap murmured. Cori reached over and pulled his hyper-active kitten over to him. Pan cuddled up beside his father and fell asleep. A ragged scream echoed through the yard. Munkustrap sat up, his hazel eyes flashing around in fear. Munkustrap saw Jemima pointing at the gate, her blue eyes wide. Munkustrap ran to her and put his arms around her.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked, looking around.

"M-Misto!" Jemima cried, pulling away from Munkustrap and running towards the gate. She threw herself on a skinny, tuxedo cat. The tuxedo hugged her back. The tuxedo let go of Jemima and looked around. He saw Munkustrap and smiled in relief. Misto came over and hugged Munkustrap. Munkustrap hugged him back.

"Thank the Everlasting cat you got away," Misto murmured to Munkustrap.

"Same to you, Misto," Munkustrap told him. Munkustrap moved away as Alonzo came running up and hugged his small cousin. Munkustrap followed the small crowd as they led the hurt Misto back to the infirmary. Jenny gasped and quickly began looking over Misto. Jenny finally stopped checking over Misto. She looked at him and hugged him.

"Thank you for trying to save my boys," She whispered in his ear. Misto smiled, closing his one good eye as he rested his head against her warm shoulder.

"They're family, Jenny…I couldn't let them hurt them," Misto murmured. Jenny pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Now, let's try getting that eye open, shall we?" Jenny asked. Tugger, Alonzo, Munkustrap and Skimble watched as Jenny finally managed to pry Misto's eye open. Jenny examined Misto's eye, frowning slightly.

"You might not be able to see as well from that eye as you can from the other," Jenny told him. Misto nodded. Jenny got to her feet.

"Now if you excuse me," She said airily. "I need to go speak to a certain leader about letting our favourite conjurer back into the tribe," Misto smiled as Jenny left the den. Tugger knelt down by Misto's side.

"Misto, what happened?"

"Macavity lost his nut and went completely insane," Misto answered.

"Why?" Misto looked over Tugger's shoulder at Munkustrap, who gave a small shake of his head.

"It's not really my place to say," Misto answered. Tugger looked over his shoulder and towards Munkustrap before looking back to Misto. Tugger, Alonzo and Skimble left the den. Misto looked over at Munkustrap.

"Why haven't you told them?" Misto asked him.

"I don't remember them, Misto," Munkustrap answered. Misto looked at him in shock. Munkustrap nodded.

"And besides…we know the reason why Macavity went insane, and we don't want the cat responsible to know…it'll destroy them," Misto nodded in agreement.

"Have you told anyone what Macavity did to you?" Misto asked Munkustrap. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Not yet," Munkustrap murmured. Misto sighed and rubbed his ear.

"You might want to tell Tugger…once Macavity finds that I'm gone, he'll come back here to find me and he'll find you and Cori here as well." Misto told him. "It's your one chance to get these things off your chest," Munkustrap sighed and slid down the wall, staring at Misto.

"You know what he did to me?" Munkustrap asked. Misto nodded.

"He came and told me every detail…" Misto trailed off. Munkustrap was staring at his paws.

"At least you're okay here," Misto told him. Munkustrap nodded.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay, Misto's back! Um, Munkustrap pain and angst coming up over the next couple of chapters! I wasn't going to put this chap up today, but I got a haircut and I really love it so I'm in a good mood!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please please please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	16. Painful memories

Munkustrap was leaning against a wall, away from the worrying Tugger. Munkustrap glanced up as he heard movement above him. Admetus was looking down at him.

"You know, it'll be easier if you tell Tugger what happened to you," Admetus told him. Munkustrap just blinked.

"Cori told me what was happening when he was Griddlebone's prisoner…and after he told me, his nightmares became less." Admetus said. Munkustrap looked at Admetus.

"Well, I've got to go see Tantomile and my kittens…talk to you soon," Admetus told the silent Munkustrap before leaping over Munkustrap and walking away. Munkustrap stared after Admetus, thinking deeply.

Later that night, Munkustrap was sitting in the den, waiting for Tugger. Tugger came in and sat down, yawning.

"I want to tell you what happened to me," Munkustrap said, looking down at the floor. Tugger paused, mid-yawn, and looked at Munkustrap.

"What?" He asked. "Are you sure?" Munkustrap nodded and looked at Tugger.

"It…it isn't pleasant," Munkustrap warned him. Tugger sat up and looked at Munkustrap.

"It's okay…" Tugger told him softly. Munkustrap nodded and took a deep breath.

"At the start, everything was okay…but after…something happened, Macavity changed completely," Munkustrap began to explain. "I was so scared of being abandoned, that I'd do whatever he wanted…even if," Munkustrap took another breath. "Even if it destroyed my dignity and made me loath myself,"

_Munkustrap sat on the mattress, idly rolling a small ball between his paws. Griddlebone had given him the ball a few days ago, to keep him occupied and to stop him mauling the pillows she had put in the room when he was bored. Munkustrap looked up when the door burst open. Munkustrap winced as the door banged loudly as it hit the wall from the force it was kicked open with. Macavity stormed in and grabbed Munkustrap's shoulders, kicking the ball across the room. Macavity's gold eyes were flashing darkly. Munkustrap stared up at him, from where he was kneeling on the mattress._

"_Do it," Macavity snarled at him. Munkustrap knew what he was talking about and he shook his head frantically._

"_No," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity struck him across the face, leaving deep claws mark on the side of Munkustrap's cheek. _

"_Don't, Mac…please," Munkustrap pleaded weakly with him. Macavity gripped Munkustrap's shoulders tighter._

"_I will leave you here all alone," Macavity threatened him, knowing that Munkustrap didn't want to be abandoned. Munkustrap bowed his head sadly, before opening his mouth and leaning forward. Macavity gave a loud groan as Munkustrap shakily grabbed Macavity's hips. Macavity gave one last groan and pulled away. Munkustrap went to spit out whatever was in his mouth when Macavity grabbed his jaw, forcing it shut. Macavity looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap struggled to free himself from the grasp on his jaw. He couldn't breathe. Munkustrap stopped struggling when he realised what Macavity was trying to make him do. Tears slipped down Munkustrap's cheeks as he swallowed. Macavity let go of Munkustrap's jaw. _

"_I'm not going to leave you," Macavity told him and left the room. Munkustrap began dry heaving as the taste remained bitter in his mouth. Munkustrap quickly began grooming his arm, just trying anything to get rid of that taste. Munkustrap curled into a ball, feeling disgusted with himself. He had sunk so low just because he didn't want to be abandoned…what kind of a cat was he?_

Munkustrap stopped talking and looked towards Tugger. Tugger was pale and shaking. He couldn't believe that had happened to his brother. He couldn't believe what his brother had done just because he didn't want to be abandoned. Tugger blamed himself mostly. If he had never said those things and Munkustrap hadn't heard them, then Munkustrap wouldn't have turned to Macavity. Then Munkustrap wouldn't have believed that Macavity was the only one who cared for him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Munkustrap asked him softly. "It only gets worse from here," Tugger took a shaky breath. He didn't want to hear any more. He didn't want to hear what mental and physical abuse and torment that Macavity had put his brother through, but he knew that it would be better for Munkustrap to get it off his chest.

"No…it's okay, you need to talk about this," Tugger said finally. "Take your time, Munk…" Munkustrap nodded and looked at his paws.

"His temper started to get real bad…and things got a lot worse for me," Munkustrap sighed. "Even if I did something small, he'd beat me,"

_Munkustrap was sitting against the wall, rolling the ball around in his paws. He wasn't feeling so…himself. The screaming had just stopped…Misto's screaming had just stopped. Macavity and his hench-cats had been torturing Mistoffelees, it had been getting a lot worse for both Misto and Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked towards the door as it opened. Macavity stalked in, holding a bowl. He thrust it into Munkustrap's paws and stalked to the other side of the room. Munkustrap ate the mice in the bowl, not wanting to anger Macavity. Macavity looked over when he saw Munkustrap had finished. He stalked back over and went to grab the bowl from Munkustrap. The bowl slipped from Munkustrap's paws as he went to hand it to Macavity. The bowl shattered as it hit the ground. Munkustrap looked down at the remainder of the bowl. He wasn't expecting the blow that connected with the side of his head. Munkustrap was knocked to the floor. _

"_You clumsy fool!" Macavity screamed at him, kicking him over and over. Munkustrap cried out for him to stop._

"_I'm sorry!" Munkustrap cried out. "It was an accident, I swear!" Macavity clawed viciously at Munkustrap. _

"_Don't apologize you idiot!" Macavity yelled at him, punching him. Munkustrap tried to curl away from the punches and kicks._

"_It was an accident, Mac," Munkustrap sobbed. "I'm so sorry!" Macavity struck out at Munkustrap repeatedly, with his claws out. _

"_Stop it, Mac…please!" Macavity kicked Munkustrap viciously one last time. _

"_You're so weak!" Macavity snarled at Munkustrap. Munkustrap tried to get up from the floor, he cried out loudly in pain as Macavity kicked him once more. Munkustrap slumped onto the floor, breathing heavily as pain tore through his battered body. Macavity picked up the broken pieces of the bowl and threw it at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was so weak, he barely reacted when the bowl shards tore through his skin. Macavity stalked from the room, muttering angrily under his breath. Munkustrap looked up weakly from the floor._

"_It was an accident," Munkustrap murmured weakly. Munkustrap managed to pull himself into a small ball as tears began to fall from his eyes._

"_What did I do wrong?" Munkustrap whimpered. Munkustrap's body was covered in bruises, scratches and lacerations from the bowl shards. He knew by how painful it was to breathe, that a few of his ribs were broken. Munkustrap looked sadly at the door. He had just accidently broken a bowl…and Macavity did this to him. Munkustrap buried his head into his arms, hoping this was just a one off. _

Munkustrap took a shaky breath and looked at Tugger, seeing if he wanted him to continue. Tugger was looking shaky and angry, but he nodded just the same.

"I-If you don't want to stop talking," Tugger told him. "You can stop whenever you want," Munkustrap nodded and offered a small smile. At least somebody cared for him.

"Thanks, Tugger." Munkustrap smiled. Munkustrap frowned at what he was going to tell Tugger next.

"This is one…this one is pretty bad, Tugger." Munkustrap warned him. Tugger took in a deep breath.

"It's alright, Munkus…you want to tell me. I can take it," Tugger reassured him. Munkustrap nodded and sighed.

_Munkustrap was sitting on the mattress, his claws embedded deep in the mattress as he thought of his terrible memories. Munkustrap trailed his paws down his sides, feeling his ribs. Macavity had been neglecting to feed him and with all the blood loss, Munkustrap was losing weight quicker then ever. Macavity used to feed him to try and make up for the blood he lost…but not anymore. It was like he didn't care if Munkustrap survived this. Munkustrap's head snapped up as he heard someone coming. He quickly got on all fours, waiting for Macavity. Munkustrap had to be on all fours or on his back on the mattress or Macavity would beat him ruthlessly. Munkustrap kept his eyes on the mattress as Macavity stalked in. Macavity kicked him onto his back. Munkustrap gave a whimper as Macavity crouched in between Munkustrap's legs. Macavity dragged his claws down Munkustrap's chest, making scratch marks. Munkustrap hissed in pain. Macavity quickly flicked Munkustrap over onto his stomach. Munkustrap dug his claws into the mattress as Macavity tried to force his legs apart._

"_Legs apart, Munkustrap," Macavity snarled. Munkustrap shook his head._

"_No, I won't let you do this to me anymore!" Munkustrap cried, trying to kick him. Macavity was knocked back as Munkustrap's foot connected with his chest. Munkustrap quickly scrambled away as Macavity regained his breath._

"_You'll pay for that," Macavity snarled, lunging at Munkustrap. They wrestled on the floor for a few minutes, Munkustrap desperately trying to get free. Macavity slammed Munkustrap onto his stomach on the floor and forced his legs apart. Munkustrap screamed in pain as Macavity violently violated him. Macavity's claws were digging in deeply into Munkustrap's hips. After Macavity had repeated that to him several times, he finally pulled away, rolling Munkustrap onto his back. Munkustrap's eyes were half-closed as he struggled to hold on to consciousness. _

"_Do not ever do that again…or it'll get worse for you, a lot worse!" Macavity snarled, gripping Munkustrap's throat. Munkustrap's half-aware hazel eyes flickered onto him as he gasped for breath._

"_You're mine, Munkustrap…and just so you never forget it," Macavity snarled. He released Munkustrap's throat and Munkustrap fell limp on the floor. Macavity looked at Munkustrap as he lay splayed out on the floor, blood pooling in between his legs. _

"_W-Why?" Macavity looked at Munkustrap as the weak words escaped Munkustrap's bloodied lips. Munkustrap had been in so much pain, he had bitten his lip until it bled. Macavity painfully gripped the side of Munkustrap's face, forcing Munkustrap to look at him. _

"_You know perfectly well why," Macavity hissed. _

"_Misto and I had no part in it," Munkustrap murmured weakly. "Why take it out on us?" Macavity snarled and struck Munkustrap violently. Munkustrap weakly rolled his head back to look at him, blood trickling from his black nose._

"_You will not speak anymore!" Macavity growled, his claws digging into Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap gave a choked cry and turned his head away. Macavity gripped one of Munkustrap's ears and yanked his head back to look at him. Munkustrap screamed in pain as it felt as though his ear was apart to detach from his scalp. _

"_No crying and you will look at me!" Munkustrap stared at him, his hazel eyes looking dull and dead._

"_I hate you," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity struck him again. Munkustrap gave a low groan, now only barely managing to hang on to consciousness. Macavity let a claw slip out from his paw and dragged it down Munkustrap's thigh. Macavity yelled out to two hench-cats, who were standing guard outside, and they ran in. They held Munkustrap's shoulders down as Macavity grinned satanically at him._

"_Just so you never forget that you are mine!" Macavity snarled at Munkustrap. Munkustrap screamed hoarsely in pain as Macavity dug his claw into Munkustrap's upper left thigh, gouging a deep mark into his leg. Munkustrap continued screaming as Macavity drew out the torture, making it as slow and long as possible, as he made his mark. Macavity finally pulled his bloodied claw out from Munkustrap's thigh and wiped it clean on Munkustrap's fur. _

"_You're my slave, Munkustrap…and you will never be free again," Macavity snarled as he got to his feet. His hench-cats let Munkustrap go and left the room with Macavity. Munkustrap weakly raised his head as pain burnt red-hot through his thigh. Munkustrap's head dropped back onto the floor as he finally succumbed to the darkness. _

Munkustrap raised his head and looked at Tugger. Tugger was breathing heavily, his face pale but his brown eyes blazing with anger.

"What mark did he leave on you?" Tugger whispered, looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap stretched out his leg and pushed some of his fur out of the way. On Munkustrap's upper left thigh was a pink, puckered scar in the shape of a crude 'M'.

"He made me his…he made me his slave," Munkustrap whispered, tears springing to his eyes. Tugger moved forward and hugged Munkustrap. Munkustrap buried his head into Tugger's shoulder as he cried heavily.

"I didn't do anything to him!" Munkustrap sobbed. "Why'd he do it?" Tugger rubbed Munkustrap's back.

"Because he's a deranged lunatic," Tugger told him. "You never did anything wrong, Munkus…but Macavity needs to inflict pain, and you were his perfect target," Munkustrap pulled back and looked at Tugger, his hazel eyes swimming in tears. Munkustrap buried his head back in Tugger's shoulder, trying to get whatever comfort he could. Tugger rocked Munkustrap back and forth, trying not to show Munkustrap that his own heart was breaking. Macavity had tortured his brother; Macavity had tortured his brother brutally because of something someone else did to anger him! Munkustrap didn't deserve this, Bast, no one deserved that! Tugger looked down as Munkustrap's cries died down.

"Can we stop talking for tonight?" Munkustrap asked wearily. Tugger nodded.

"Of course," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap remained enclosed in the warmth of Tugger's arms and after a while he went silent. Tugger looked at him. Tugger saw Munkustrap had fallen asleep in his arms. Tugger held Munkustrap close as Munkustrap slept. There had been cats, Jellicles, which had come back from abusive relationships with cats outside the tribe. Their emotions were like this too, they didn't know what they did to anger the other…but they were scared. Munkustrap wasn't in a relationship with Macavity…but he had trusted Macavity, he had trusted Macavity not to hurt or abandon him…Macavity ended up doing both and it shattered Munkustrap's mind once again. Tugger lay down with his brother and wrapped his arm around him. Munkustrap cuddled closer. Tugger was going to get Macavity back for what he did to his brother, for what Munkustrap had told him…but, somehow Tugger knew, that Munkustrap hadn't told him the worst yet.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Because I love you guys so much and because all the reviews I'm getting are making me laugh and smile, I thought I'd put this chapter up…and so the angst continues!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	17. Reliving the horrors

Tugger stretched the next morning; he looked at Munkustrap, who was still curled up, sleeping. What Munkustrap had told him last night had haunted him. He couldn't believe Macavity did that to Munkustrap. He couldn't believe that Munkustrap had been put through that. Tugger looked to the doorway as he heard a small cough. Jemima was standing in the doorway. Tugger ran a paw through his mane.

"What is it, Jemmy?" Tugger asked quietly. Jemima looked at Munkustrap, who had woken up and was rubbing his eyes.

"Jenny wants to see Munkustrap," She said. Munkustrap got his feet and walked over to Jemima. He ruffled her head fur.

"Thanks, Squirt," Tugger watched as both Munkustrap and Jemima froze and looked at each other.

"I've said that to you before, haven't I?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Jemima nodded, speechless. Munkustrap left the den and Jemima looked at Tugger.

"What was that, Jem?" Tugger asked. Jemima looked at Tugger, looking slightly shocked.

"He always used to call me Squirt," Jemima whispered. Tugger blinked. "He's remembering, Tugger…" Tugger got to his feet. He put his paw on Jemima's shoulder and smiled at her before going to find Munkustrap. He didn't get to Jenny's den though, he met Mistoffelees on the way to Jenny's den. Misto looked up at him from where he was sitting beside Alonzo on the tyre. Tugger joined them. Alonzo looked at Tugger and gave a small cough.

"I've got to get on duty," Alonzo said, smiling at Misto before leaping off the tyre. Misto looked at Tugger. Tugger could see the bruising around Misto's eyes.

"How are you, Misto?" Tugger asked. Misto nodded.

"I'm okay," Misto murmured, looking at the kittens.

"How's Munkustrap?" Misto asked. Tugger looked down at his own paws.

"He told me some things that Macavity did to him," Tugger murmured. Misto looked at Tugger, his blue eyes wide.

"H…oh," Misto murmured. Tugger looked at Misto.

"What caused Macavity to go insane?" Tugger asked him. Misto hesitated.

"Like I said before…it's not my place to say," Misto answered unsurely. Tugger frowned.

"Misto, you need to tell me!" Tugger told him. Misto shook his head.

"It's up to Munkustrap…" Misto murmured. Tugger sighed angrily, rubbing his ears in agitation.

"Why is it up to him?" Tugger asked, frustrated.

"Because Macavity went insane due to something a cat, a Jellicle, did…Munkustrap doesn't want the Jellicle to know, the guilt could kill them," Misto muttered quickly to Tugger. Tugger frowned, his eyes narrowing as he thought.

"Macavity went nuts because Cori escaped didn't he?" Misto didn't answer; he just slipped of the tyre and went to talk to Odie, his mother. Munkustrap walked over to sit beside Tugger a few moments later.

"What did Jenny want?" Tugger asked.

"To weigh me," Munkustrap smiled, scratching at his side. Tugger looked at him. Munkustrap rubbed idly at his upper left thigh, where the 'M' scar was.

"Do you want to talk anymore?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap gave a nod. Tugger looked around.

"Let's go back to the den…" Tugger said. "It's private," Munkustrap nodded and they both slipped off the tyre and headed back to their den. Munkustrap sat down on his pile of blankets and shirts as Tugger sat down on his. Munkustrap looked up at Tugger, his paws nervously pulling at the fur on his leg.

"It gets really bad, Tugger…really bad," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger nodded.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Munkustrap asked him. Tugger took a deep breath and nodded.

"You need to get this off your chest, Munkus…or it's going to eat you alive," Tugger told him. Munkustrap nodded and looked at his paws.

"Things didn't get better for me…they got a lot worse," Munkustrap sighed. "Macavity didn't care about what type of torment…or torture he put me through,"

_Munkustrap was dragged into Macavity's throne room. Munkustrap was thrown roughly on the floor. Munkustrap barely had the energy to lift his head. His ribs were now sticking out from under his fur; his skin was marked with lacerations and wounds. Munkustrap gave a small cry of pain as Macavity pulled him up by the fur between his ears. Munkustrap was thrown so his chest was lying on a table. Munkustrap was bent over the table. Magma ran up and grabbed Munkustrap's paws, holding him down on the table. _

"_M-Mac, w-what are you doing?" Munkustrap whimpered, his hazel eyes looking fearfully around the room at the surrounding hench-cats. Munkustrap shuddered when Macavity ran his claws down his sides. Munkustrap trembled, his scared hazel eyes staring at Magma. Magma just grinned satanically. _

"_Here, Magma," Macavity snapped. Magma quickly tied the ropes around Munkustrap's wrists before tying the other ends to the table legs. Munkustrap pulled on the ropes frantically, trying to get free. _

"_No, Mac, stop it!" Munkustrap screamed fearfully. Macavity just laughed from where he was standing behind Munkustrap. Magma stood on the other side of the table, staring at Munkustrap as he struggled frantically to get free. Munkustrap went still, his face going pale with fear, as Macavity grabbed Munkustrap's hips. Munkustrap screamed in pain, his claws raking marks into the table as Macavity began his torment, his torture. Magma gave a satanic grin, leaning against the wall. The hench-cats didn't know where to look. That happened repeatedly for half an hour. Half an hour later, Macavity finally pulled away, panting. Munkustrap let his head drop on the table, tears slipping down his cheeks. _

"_He's all your, Magma," Macavity said. Munkustrap wearily lifted his head, his eyes seeking out Macavity._

"_M-Mac…what?" Munkustrap struggled to get out. "D-Don't!" Macavity just walked around so he was standing in front of Munkustrap. Munkustrap raised his eyes, pleading silently with him to let him go. Macavity just smirked as Munkustrap began screaming again. A little while Magma pulled away. Munkustrap slumped against the table top, he could feel the blood slipping down his legs. Munkustrap gave a choked cry as Macavity ran his claw over his head. Macavity walked away, leaving Munkustrap still tied, and slumped, over the table. Macavity left him there, as he went about his business. When he decided to cut Munkustrap free a few hours later, Munkustrap just fell lifeless to the ground. All the blood had rushed to his feet, his body hurt, his mind was beginning to crack. Munkustrap just stay slumped on the floor, watching through hurt hazel eyes as Macavity walked away. Macavity came back a little while later to find hench-cats prodding at Munkustrap's unresponsive frame. Macavity knew he was still conscious though, those hazel eyes, filled with hurt and pain, was staring at him. Macavity walked over and the hench-cats scattered. He yanked Munkustrap up from the ground and dragged him out of the room. Macavity dumped Munkustrap on the floor in his room. Munkustrap's hazel eyes still managed to glare at him. Macavity gave a snarl and kicked him._

"_Stop looking at me!" Macavity snarled at him. Munkustrap drew his knees to his chest, coughing as pain over took him. _

"_W-Why?" Munkustrap croaked, rolling his head to the side to stare at Macavity. Macavity kicked harshly at Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap fell limp onto his side, but his hazel eyes remained on Macavity. Macavity lunged forward, gripping Munkustrap's throat tightly._

"_You will not look at me, if you do I'll get Magma in here," Macavity snarled. He watched in amusement as Munkustrap's eyes closed. Macavity let Munkustrap fall back to the ground. He watched as Munkustrap's eyes opened again, but this time Munkustrap was looking at Macavity's feet. _

"_W-What did I do?" Munkustrap whispered, his hazel eyes staring blankly at Macavity's feet. _

"_Nothing," Macavity answered coldly. Munkustrap glanced upwards for a brief second. _

"_Why are you doing this then?" Munkustrap asked, his voice hoarse from the screaming. Macavity crouched down beside Munkustrap, thoughtfully running a paw over Munkustrap's head._

"_You know why…you know exactly who caused this," Macavity said before rising to his feet and stalking out. Munkustrap's eyes widened slightly as he realised who Macavity was talking about. Munkustrap let his eyes roll back as he lost consciousness._

Munkustrap didn't even want to look up at Tugger as he finished retelling that memory. He could hear Tugger's quickened breathing, he knew Tugger was shocked, that he was angry. Munkustrap slowly raised his head to look at Tugger. Tugger was shaking, his brown eyes wide with a range of emotions.

"Tug?" Munkustrap whispered. Tugger's eyes focused and looked at him. He stopped shaking and calmed down.

"I-It doesn't get worse does it?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap gave a small shrug.

"Not like that…but in other ways, I guess," He murmured. Tugger nodded and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Go ahead…when you're ready," Tugger breathed. Munkustrap nodded.

_Munkustrap was woken by a harsh kick to his side. He rolled over from where he lay on the floor. Macavity had beaten the living daylights out of him when he had found Munkustrap sleeping on the mattress as usual…it was now something Munkustrap couldn't do, like so many other things. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes sleepily before opening them to find Macavity towering over him._

"_What are you doing?" Macavity snarled. Munkustrap cowered somewhat, he was getting yelled at for a reason he didn't know. _

"_I…I was sleeping," Munkustrap trembled. Macavity yanked Munkustrap up from the floor by his forearms. Munkustrap's knees buckled under him as he was pulled upright. Munkustrap's terrified hazel eyes stared straight at Macavity's chest. Macavity made an impatient noise and dragged Munkustrap from the room. Munkustrap was terrified and startled at the same time…it was funny how those two emotions crossed these days for him. Munkustrap let out a startled yelp as he was tossed onto hard ground. He blinked and pushed himself up, groggily looking around. Munkustrap blinked, startled, to find himself outside. He barely had anytime to look around though, since Macavity grabbed his collar and dragged him into the middle of the dirt yard, where a wooden post was. Macavity dropped Munkustrap onto the ground. Munkustrap heard something click and felt a small pull on his collar. He looked down and saw a short chain attached to his collar and attached to the wooden post. Munkustrap shifted around to see how much he could move. At most he could sit down…but that was it. Munkustrap looked up at Macavity. Macavity was smirking._

"_You won't be able to sleep out here, Munkustrap," He growled before stalking inside. Munkustrap looked up as the skies opened and the rain began to pour. _

_It rained heavily for the next few days. Macavity stood in the doorway, looking out into the yard. Munkustrap was covered in mud, every time he moved, he'd slip and fall face first into the mud, which would then cause the chain to choke him. Macavity watched with amusement. Munkustrap glanced over and saw him standing in the doorway. Munkustrap lowered his head, looking back at the ground. The few bits of fur that wasn't coated in mud were dripping wet. Munkustrap wiped at his nose with his muddy paw, only succeeding in getting more mud up his nose. _

_Two days later, Munkustrap was leaning with his back against the wooden post, his eyes sliding closed before snapping open. The weather had been extremely warm the last few days, and the mud which caked Munkustrap's fur was now set hard. The heat was killing Munkustrap; the heat was about ten-times worse due to the thick layer of mud. A shadow fell over Munkustrap and he blearily looked up. Macavity was towering over him. Munkustrap's eyes slipped close again as his body protested for the eight days without sleep. Macavity stepped down on Munkustrap's leg. Munkustrap gave a scream of pain as he felt his leg break. Macavity gave a cruel laugh. He leaned forward and unclipped the chain from Munkustrap's collar. Munkustrap lunged forward, ramming him. Macavity flew back and Munkustrap bolted, ignoring the pain searing through his broken leg. He could hear Macavity's enraged yell echoing behind him. Munkustrap ran through the streets. He didn't know where to go. He had no one out here…but he needed to get away from Macavity, before he killed him._

Munkustrap sighed and looked up.

"The rest I think you know," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger nodded and sighed. He moved closer to Munkustrap and hugged him tightly. Munkustrap hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you're back, Munkus," Tugger breathed. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're back and you're safe," Munkustrap smiled against Tugger's shoulder.

"I'm glad I'm back too…even if I don't remember being here before," Tugger gave a low chuckle. Tugger pulled back and looked at Munkustrap.

"Munkustrap…why did Macavity go insane?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap hesitated.

"Because…because Cori and Odie escaped," Munkustrap told him. There was a loud thump outside. Munkustrap and Tugger quickly went to investigate, Cori was sitting on the ground, staring at them as they both came out of the den.

"Please tell me that my escaping wasn't responsible for Macavity going insane and doing those things to you," Cori whispered, his green eyes distraught. Munkustrap just got to his knees beside Cori. Cori howled in anguish.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

The last of the memories… :(…but it still gets slightly darker and angsty…OMG, hehe…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please please please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	18. Not Tugger I'm afraid

Munkustrap gently rubbed Coricopat's back as Cori cried.

"Why was he so angry that I got away?" Cori sobbed. Munkustrap hesitated.

"It wasn't just you, Cori," Munkustrap murmured. Cori looked at him through tear-stained eyes. "Macavity went insane because he felt Odie, his own mother, betrayed him." Cori looked at Tugger.

"Why was he angry that I got away?" Cori asked again.

"Because he felt you were the only one that was going to keep me there…he acted nicer towards you and he felt you betrayed him by running away," Munkustrap sighed. "He let you mate with Teazer…but you ran away afterwards," Cori looked at Munkustrap.

"I'm so, so sorry, Munkustrap…I didn't think he'd do that to you," Cori whispered. Munkustrap shook his head.

"It isn't your fault, Cori…I don't blame you for anything," Munkustrap told him truthfully. Cori looked at him and saw that he was telling the truth. Munkustrap gave him a smile.

"Why don't you go see your kittens?" Munkustrap suggested. Cori nodded and rose to his feet.

"Munkus…I really am sorry," Cori whispered, turning back to look at Munkustrap. Munkustrap shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Cori," Munkustrap told him. Cori nodded and headed back to his den. Munkustrap looked back to Tugger and gave a small smile. Tugger sighed and gave a small shake of his head.

Munkustrap found Mistoffelees sitting on the tyre that night, staring up at the moon. Munkustrap went up and joined him. Misto glanced at him before looking up at the moon.

"Deuteronomy is coming tomorrow," Mistoffelees murmured. Munkustrap nodded.

"I heard," Munkustrap looked up at the moon as well.

"It's funny the small things you miss…" Misto sighed. "I didn't see the moon for months and now I can see it again, I can't get enough." Munkustrap nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean," Munkustrap said, a small smile on his lips as he looked around the clearing.

"I can't believe I didn't want to come back to this," Munkustrap muttered, looking as Jenny and Skimble crossed the clearing. Misto tore his eyes away from the moon to look at him.

"You know why you didn't want to come back…don't you?" Misto asked hesitantly. Munkustrap nodded.

"I never want to leave again…never," Munkustrap murmured, his hazel eyes twinkling as he looked back at the moon. "It's home here." Misto nodded.

"How did Cori react when he heard why Macavity went insane?" Misto asked quietly.

"He didn't take it so well…" Munkustrap sighed. "I told him it wasn't his fault," Misto nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't his fault." Munkustrap looked down at his paws.

"Cori and Tantomile know what happened to me," Munkustrap said. Misto nodded.

"They told me they knew…but they said it was up to you to tell when you were ready," Misto murmured.

"How long do you think before Macavity realises where you've gone?" Munkustrap whispered. Misto looked at him.

"I have no idea, Munkus…I have no idea," Misto murmured, looking back at the moon.

Deuteronomy arrived the next day. Everyone was standing in the clearing, watching as their leader climbed onto the tyre to address them all. Deuteronomy cast his eyes around the clearing, he saw Mistoffelees, looking drawn and tired, standing with Alonzo. Munkustrap was standing beside Tugger, right beside Tugger. Deuteronomy began to address the crowd. Deuteronomy started talking about Misto's banishment, and how it was wrong.

"And for that, Mistoffelees, I am sorry," Deuteronomy finished. Misto gave a tired incline of his head. Deuteronomy looked at Misto. The already thin cat had become thinner, one of his blue eyes was duller than the other. "You are always welcome here…no matter what your relation to Macavity is, you are nothing like him," Misto raised his head, a distant smile on his lips.

"You did your best to protect Tumblebrutus and Pouncival…even giving yourself up to the hench-cats to try and secure their safety," Alonzo gave Misto's arm a small punch. Misto looked at his cousin and smiled. Deuteronomy looked back to Tugger and Munkustrap.

"There is something else," Deuteronomy said. The Jellicles all looked at him, surprised.

"Due to events that have occurred, this tribe has changed," Deuteronomy began. "We do not care for each other as we used to," Deuteronomy watched as Tugger looked up.

"My own son pointed that out to me…but I refused to see it," Deuteronomy sighed. "When Munkustrap was first returned to us, we were unsure of how to handle him, how to talk to him, how to act around him…we inadvertently isolated him, and made him feel like we abandoned him," Deuteronomy looked around the crowd.

"We know of the things done to our tribe members that have been taken from us and saved by us…we shouldn't treat them any differently from the way we did before, but we must be mindful of the way we do some things around them." The crowd gave a nod at Deuteronomy's words.

"We must care for each other once again, show each other that we love and care for them." Deuteronomy parted with those words, pausing by Tugger.

"I am sorry, Tugger," Deuteronomy murmured. Tugger gave a grin.

"Don't worry about it, Dad," Munkustrap smiled at Tugger's warmth. Tugger wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's shoulders, watching as Deuteronomy left.

"So, big brother, what are we going to do now?" Tugger asked as he and Munkustrap wandered off.

"I don't know…what do we usually do?" Tugger laughed.

"Not much…" Tugger told him. "You sing and dance for the kittens, I flirt with the queens…and we usually go bask in the sun on the tyre." Munkustrap nodded.

"The sun's out," Munkustrap said, grinning. Tugger nodded and they headed towards the tyre. Alonzo, Misto and Mungojerrie were already there. Tugger and Munkustrap jumped up onto the tyre and lay out on the warm tyre. Munkustrap settled his head down onto his paws and smiled.

"Feeling better, Munkus?" Alonzo asked, yawning. Munkustrap nodded.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed though," Munkustrap cracked open an eye when he heard Tugger's snort of laughter.

"You would be with the eight bowls of mice Jenny is forcing you to consume a day," Tugger laughed. Misto shook his head, smiling. He was back with his family.

"What about you, Jerrie?" Misto asked. Mungojerrie looked up blearily.

"Oi'm buggered," Jerrie yawned. "Mella won' let me outta his sight," Alonzo looked up.

"You're not his role model…are you?" Alonzo asked wearily. Mungojerrie gave a slight shrug.

"Apparently Oi am…" Jerrie murmured. Alonzo blinked.

"Well, anything's better than Tugger I suppose," Munkustrap watched with amusement as Tugger sat up, looking at Alonzo.

"Excuse me?" Tugger asked. "Mella taking Jerrie…Jerrie, as a role model is better than me how?" Alonzo gave a snort of laughter.

"Sorry, Tuggie…but you're appropriate how?" Tugger gave a low growl. "With your hip-gyrating and fan-kits…trust me, Jerrie is a waay better role model then you," Tugger leapt at Alonzo, tackling him off the tyre. Munkustrap watched as they rolled around on the ground.

"Say that again…huh, I dare ya," Tugger gave a light growl as he pinned Alonzo to the ground.

"Bad influence," Alonzo grinned, wrestling Tugger onto his back. Munkustrap laughed as Alonzo and Tugger continued to wrestle.

"Ow, Tugger, no biting!" Alonzo yelped as Tugger grabbed hold of his ear.

"Bite me," Tugger replied, his voice muffled due to the fact his mouth was full of Alonzo's ear.

"Fine," Alonzo answered, before sinking his teeth into Tugger's leg.

"OW, ALONZO!" Tugger yelled, trying to detach Alonzo from him. Alonzo finally let go and grinned at Tugger. Tugger rubbed his leg, pouting. Alonzo laughed.

"You are such a queen, Tugger," Alonzo teased. Tugger lunged at him again. Munkustrap slipped off the tyre he was laughing so hard. Tugger and Alonzo stopped their wrestling briefly to look at Munkustrap, who was on his back as he giggled weakly. Alonzo and Tugger exchanged sly looks before creeping over to Munkustrap.

"Oh, Munkus," Tugger sang. Munkustrap looked over and saw them both coming at him.

"Don't you dare," Munkustrap told them. They both leapt and landed on him. Tugger tickled his older brother ruthlessly. Munkustrap was laughing uncontrollably.

"Tugger, you are such a pain!" Munkustrap managed to get out through bursts of laughter. Tugger paused and Munkustrap took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. Alonzo, Misto and Mungojerrie joined in on their wrestling. Jenny and Jelly gave a yelp and leapt out of the way as a large ball, made up of five Toms, came rolling past them.

"Ow, no tail pulling!" Misto yelped as Tugger managed to grab his tail.

"Ow, watch the ears!" Munkustrap yelped as Jerrie managed to nibble them.

"Boys!" Jenny yelled. The five fell away from each other, lying on the ground, laughing. Jenny and Jelly marched over to them, paws on hips. Tugger looked up as he rubbed his eyes to get the tears of laughter out of them.

"Oh, hey ladies," Tugger grinned. Jenny tapped her foot, glaring at them.

"You five are meant to be setting an example for the young ones!" Jenny scolded.

"Oh, we were just 'aving fun, Jen," Jerrie laughed, sitting up.

"And you almost managed to knock us over!" Jelly told them angrily. Munkustrap sat up, still laughing weakly. He leaned against Tugger's side, weak with mirth.

"Sorry…we were having too much fun," Munkustrap said weakly, a large smile on his face. Jenny and Jelly glanced at each other. Tugger grabbed Munkustrap in a head-lock, knuckling the fur between his ears.

"What was that all about anyway?" Jenny asked, smiling despite her anger towards the Toms.

"Alonzo called me a bad influence," Tugger pouted.

"You are," Misto said. Tugger tackled Misto, knocking Munkustrap over in the process.

"Hey!" Munkustrap cried and leapt at Tugger. Tugger caught his sibling before Munkustrap made contact with him.

"Haha, too slow!" Tugger laughed. Munkustrap gave a sly grin and smacked Tugger upside the head. Tugger let go of Munkustrap, surprised.

"That was cheating!" Tugger growled at Munkustrap. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Nah, you're just slow," Munkustrap grinned. Tugger leapt at Munkustrap again and the other Toms joined in again.

"If you're going to do that, just make sure you don't hurt each other," Jenny raised her voice to get herself heard over the laughter. She and Jelly walked away from the wrestling Toms. Jenny glanced over her shoulder as she heard loud laughter.

"This is good for them…right?" Jelly asked her. Jenny nodded.

"Munkustrap's getting close to them, hopefully he'll get his memories back soon," Jenny said before pausing. "But a part of me hopes he doesn't get them back…not all of them." Jelly nodded in agreement.

A few days later, Munkustrap was playing with the younger cats and the kittens. Pouncival leapt up onto Munkustrap's back, wrapping his arm around his throat. Munkustrap laughed and pulled him around, wrestling with him. Tumblebrutus joined in. Tugger watched from where he sat beside Bombalurina and Demeter. Pan, Nyx and Mella leapt up onto Munkustrap. Jemima, Electra and Etcetera were sitting off to the side, holding Gaia and Athena. Cori, Teazer, Admetus and Tantomile called their kittens and they ran off. Jemima, Electra and Etcetera joined in on wrestling with Munkustrap. Munkustrap managed to get Jemima pinned and tickled her furiously. She laughed loudly, squirming as she tried to get away from his paws. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus knocked Munkustrap onto his side. Munkustrap laughed, paws held up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" Munkustrap laughed. Munkustrap stood up, panting, detaching the younger ones from his legs and arms.

"I'll be back in a sec, guys, I just remembered I have to return something to Jenny," Munkustrap panted. Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Jemima, Electra and Etcetera let go of Munkustrap and nodded. They began tumbling around with one another as Munkustrap headed back to the den. He had to return a bowl to Jenny, it was the one Jenny had been sending the mice in. He entered the den and went to the corner where a pile of things were. Munkustrap started sorting through it. His ear twitched as he heard someone enter the den.

"Tug, is that you?" Munkustrap asked, still sorting through the den. Munkustrap's ear twitched again as he heard footsteps. Munkustrap shook his head and grabbed the bowl.

"Tugger, stop it," Munkustrap sighed. An arm quickly snaked around Munkustrap's torso, pinning his arms to his side. Munkustrap's breath caught in his throat as panic began to consume him.

"I'm not Tugger, I'm afraid," The bowl slipped from Munkustrap's numb paws, shattering into pieces as it hit the den floor, as Macavity's voice hissed in his ear.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Did I manage another cliff-hanger? Haha…um, the next chapter is slightly angsty and dark…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	19. You destroyed my life, that isnt love!

Munkustrap's eyes were wide, his brain frozen in panic. Macavity was here. Macavity was in his den. Munkustrap finally managed to snap to his senses as Macavity's free paw trailed down his back. Munkustrap lunged forward, trying to escape the grip of Macavity's arm, which was wrapped tightly around his torso. Macavity caught Munkustrap.

"Tu…mmph," Munkustrap's panicked shout to Tugger was cut short as Macavity's paw quickly covered his mouth.

"No, we don't want him interrupting our fun, do we?" Macavity murmured in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap struggled furiously, trying to escape Macavity. Macavity just pulled Munkustrap's back tighter against his chest. Munkustrap gave a small whimper.

"If I take my paw away, are you going to yell?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head, aware of Macavity's claws resting on his side. Macavity slowly took his paw away.

"I was surprised to see you made your way back here…I thought you forgot," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap stared at the den wall.

"Family runs deep, even though I might have forgotten, my heart hasn't," He winced as Macavity's claws itched against his skin.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Macavity purred, nuzzling against Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap stiffened.

"Yet you almost succeeded in killing me," Munkustrap spat bitterly, uncomfortable as Macavity's free paw examined every part of Munkustrap it could. Macavity's claws dug into Munkustrap's side angrily. Munkustrap's knees were forced out from under him, Macavity pushed him onto his stomach on the den floor. Munkustrap thrashed viciously. He gagged as Macavity forced a cloth into his mouth and tied his paws behind his back. Tears sprung to Munkustrap's frightened hazel eyes as Macavity's paws began exploring his body.

"Munku…hey, Munks, where are ya?" Munkustrap looked up hopefully, and fearfully, as he heard Tugger's voice calling for him. He heard Macavity give a low snarl from behind him.

"Bast, Munkus!" Tugger yelled as he saw Munkustrap lying on his stomach on the floor with Macavity perched behind him. Tugger lunged at Macavity, ramming him to the other side of the den. Tugger quickly cut Munkustrap's paws free and helped him up as Macavity rose to his feet.

"Get Alonzo, Munk, I'll hold him off," Munkustrap looked at Tugger as Tugger lunged back at Macavity.

"Go, Munkus!" Tugger yelled as he fought with Macavity. Munkustrap ran from the den, pulling the cloth from his mouth as he ran for help. He ran into Alonzo, Skimble Plato and Admetus.

"Whoa, slow down, Munks," Alonzo gasped as Munkustrap ran straight into him.

"Macavity's in our den!" Munkustrap cried. "Tugger's fighting him!" Alonzo didn't need to be told again as he bolted towards Munkustrap's and Tugger's den, the others close behind him. They arrived back just in time to see Macavity run from the den. Skimble, Plato, Admetus and Alonzo gave chase. Munkustrap hesitated for a moment before heading into the den. Something was wrong…Munkustrap could feel it. Munkustrap slowly walked towards the bedroom part of the den, he could hear ragged breathing from there.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap called cautiously. Munkustrap walked in and cast his eyes around the darkened den. He saw Tugger hunched over in the corner, his body heaving.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap asked, walking closer. Munkustrap froze as he saw Tugger fully. Blood was present between Tugger's thighs. A flood of memories came rushing back to Munkustrap, making him gasp. He blinked and looked back at Tugger. He walked over and knelt beside Tugger, wrapping his arms around him.

"It's going to be alright, Rums," Munkustrap murmured to him. Tugger froze and looked at Munkustrap, his watery brown eyes wide.

"Y-You remember?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap nodded, rubbing his head against Tugger's.

"What did he do to you, Rums?" Munkustrap asked quietly.

"H-He said since he didn't get you…that I'd have to do instead," Tugger cried softly. Munkustrap rubbed his back.

"He won't hurt you again, Rums…I won't let him," Munkustrap promised him. "I won't let him hurt my baby brother ever again," Tugger buried his head in Munkustrap's chest.

"I'm sorry for everything I said, Munkus…I didn't mean it," Munkustrap rested his head against Tugger's as he rocked his little brother back and forth.

"I know you didn't, buddy, I know you didn't," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger breathed in deeply. Munkustrap was back…and didn't blame him for those things he said.

Munkustrap took care of Tugger afterwards; no one knew what Macavity had done to Tugger. Carbucketty had gone away with his humans, not that he minded, he was quite relieved to get away from Macavity.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap looked to the side from where he was sitting on TSE1 to look at Cori.

"Hi, Cori," Munkustrap said. Cori settled down beside Munkustrap.

"I…I have something to say," Cori murmured. "You're not going to like it." Munkustrap looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Griddlebone and Macavity are going to return for us…" Cori muttered, his green eyes darting around. Munkustrap stayed silent, thinking it over.

"H-How do you know?" Munkustrap asked. Cori sighed.

"I just know, Munk…I don't know when they'll come back, but they will come back for us," Munkustrap nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up, Cori," Munkustrap murmured. Cori nodded and slipped off the boot. Munkustrap watched him cross the yard, picking up Pan as he went.

"Munk, come play with us!" Munkustrap smiled and glanced over at the pleading kittens.

"Alright," He sighed, smiling. Munkustrap slipped off the boot and allowed himself to be dragged into whatever game the young cats wanted to play.

Cori held Rumpleteazer in his arms as they slept a few nights after his talk with Munkustrap. He looked at her, at her calm, peaceful, beautiful face. He knew time was short for him…but how short, he didn't know and that was going to eat at him. Cori let go of Teazer and sat up. He looked over and saw Mungojerrie sprawled out on the floor, the kittens all lying on top of him. Cori smiled at that sight. Cori gave a small smirk as Mungo let out a rumbling snore, making Pan slip off his back. Pan pawed at Mungo, without opening his eyes, and climbed back onto Mungojerrie's back, cuddling in between Mungojerrie's shoulder blades. Gaia was curled in Jerrie's arm, Jerrie had her hugged to his chest. Mella was sleeping, his head pressed against Jerrie's side. Jerrie's tail was draped over the small kitten. One thing was for sure, Jerrie loved his niece and nephews. Cori stayed up, watching as the moon rose into the sky. It was about midnight now. Cori yawned and rubbed his eyes. He pushed at Tantomile's mind, but she was asleep. He sighed and went to curl back up with Teazer when his breath suddenly caught in his throat, his heart began racing and the fur at the back of his neck prickling.

"Oh no," Cori breathed. Cori looked at his sleeping kittens before looking at Teazer. Cori slowly rose to his feet, his heart pounding in his chest. Cori closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Coricopat," A voice hissed in his ear.

Munkustrap stroked Tugger's ears as Tugger's head rested on his stomach. Tugger gave a low mumble in his sleep, which made Munkustrap smile. Munkustrap closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but a sense of unease was eating at him. Something wasn't right…but Munkustrap wasn't going to let that stop him sleeping. Munkustrap had just managed to doze off when the weight of Tugger's head on his stomach suddenly disappeared. Munkustrap opened his eyes and saw, with horror, hench-cats holding his half-asleep little brother.

"Tugger," Munkustrap whispered. Tugger opened his eyes fully and looked at Munkustrap. They both looked towards the den entrance as someone walked through it. Munkustrap sunk into a crouch as Macavity walked in. Macavity walked over to stand by Tugger and ran a rough claw over his head. Munkustrap looked at Tugger as Tugger shuddered.

"Leave him alone," Munkustrap growled at Macavity. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, eyebrow raised.

"Look who's talking back," Macavity said slowly. Munkustrap scowled at him.

"You will not hurt my baby brother again!" Munkustrap snarled. Macavity walked over to Munkustrap, gripping the fur between his ears, and yanking him off the floor. Macavity gripped tightly onto the fur, making Munkustrap look at him.

"We'll soon change that won't we?" Macavity asked, tilting his head. "You'll learn your place again." Munkustrap felt his knees go weak as the adrenaline disappeared and fear began to consume him. Macavity transferred his hold from Munkustrap's head fur to Munkustrap's upper arm and dragged him from the den.

"Munk!" Tugger cried as Munkustrap was dragged from the den. Munkustrap was dragged into the clearing. He looked around in terror as he saw hench-cats at every den. He could hear sounds of fighting, sounds of crying and screams of fear.

"Let them go, Macavity, you want me not them!" Munkustrap yelled at him over the noise. Macavity shrugged, looking around at the chaos.

"I warned them they would all pay if they took you from me again," Macavity muttered.

"They didn't take me, I ran away!" Munkustrap cried, hitting at him. Macavity grabbed Munkustrap's wrist with his free paw. Macavity glared at him. Munkustrap's head swung towards Teazer's and Cori's den when he heard a loud scream.

Cori's head-fur was grabbed roughly and he gasped. The cat forced him to his knees as Cori struggled to get free.

"Dadda!" Cori opened his eyes and saw Pan, staring at him, his green eyes wide with fear. Jerrie shot up and quickly gathered the three kittens in his arms, protecting them. Teazer shot awake and saw Cori behind held by hench-cats and screamed.

"C'mon, Griddle wants him!" Cori was dragged out from his den, and his screaming mate, by his head fur. He struggled along, trying to stop the pain of the fur getting ripped from his scalp. Cori was forced to his knees, the grip still tight on his head-fur.

"Hello, Cori…did you miss me?" Cori's head was forced back, forcing him to look up at Griddlebone.

"Can't say that I did," Cori gasped. Griddlebone struck him. Cori watched as Griddlebone looked to the right and nodded. Cori forced his head around so he could see. His heart dropped. Macavity had a tight hold on Munkustrap. Cori struggled furiously against the hench-cats that were beginning to pull him up from the ground.

"Pan, no!"

"Dadda!" Cori looked over his shoulder towards his den.

"Pan, run back to your mother!" Cori screamed at the small kitten that was running towards him. Griddlebone smirked and picked up the small kitten. Griddlebone held Pan by the scruff of his neck, holding him out so she could see him.

"Aw, he looks just like you, Cori," Griddlebone laughed. She tilted her head, amused, as she watched Pan trying to hit her.

"You hurt my Dadda!" Pan growled. Griddlebone laughed.

"Let him go, Griddlebone," Cori pleaded weakly. "Just let him go…you don't need him," Griddlebone tucked Pan under her arm. Pan struggled.

"Actually, he'll be very useful," Cori tried to lunge forward, tears spilling down his cheeks. Griddlebone walked up to him and stroked the side of his face.

"Don't cry, Cori…" Griddlebone laughed.

"He's just a kitten," Cori whispered. "Just let him go," Griddlebone shook his head.

"Griddle!" Griddlebone sighed, irritated.

"Coming, Mac," She yelled back. Griddlebone jerked her head and Cori was dragged from the yard. Munkustrap was pulled roughly from the yard by Macavity. Cori shut his eyes tightly, his paws were held so he couldn't block out the screams. He couldn't block out Teazer's screams as she lost her mate once more…and as she lost her kitten.

Munkustrap was thrown roughly onto the floor. He blinked and sat up, staring at Macavity. They had just arrived back at Macavity's lair…the one with so many terrible memories for Munkustrap.

"Who else did you take?" Munkustrap asked. He winced as his head was snapped sideways from the force of the blow delivered to the side of his face.

"You won't speak unless spoken to," Macavity growled, circling the kneeling Munkustrap.

"Who?" Munkustrap asked again. Macavity gripped Munkustrap's head fur and yanked his head back. Munkustrap grimaced as his back was bent into an unnatural position.

"Coricopat, Mistoffelees, Plato, and Odessa," Macavity growled. "And one of Coricopat's spawn," Macavity let Munkustrap go and Munkustrap rubbed his neck. "Pan, I think its name is,"

"Why did you take Misto, Plato, Odessa and Pan?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity turned and looked at Munkustrap.

"Mistoffelees is a thorn that has long been festering in my side, Odessa I have some unfinished business to take of…and Plato was brought along because he got in the way,"

"What about Pan…why did you bring a kitten?" Munkustrap's hazel eyes hardened as Macavity grabbed his throat.

"You seem to be speaking a lot," Macavity growled. Munkustrap glared at him.

"You hurt my baby brother," Munkustrap snarled. Macavity let Munkustrap go.

"You remember…don't you?" Macavity asked.

"I remember everything, you sick twisted Pollicle," Munkustrap spat. Macavity aimed a kick to Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap fell to his opposite side, wincing and holding his attacked side. Macavity crouched down beside Munkustrap, examining his face closely.

"I'll get you back to normal, Munkustrap, don't you worry," Munkustrap backed off, crouching.

"I hate you, you sick bastard," Munkustrap snarled. "You're not going to touch me again," Macavity stared at Munkustrap, his gold eyes suddenly turning hard.

"I didn't abandon you, Munkustrap, I didn't abandon you like the rest," Macavity whispered angrily.

"They never abandoned me…they just couldn't look at me the same after what you did to me!" Munkustrap yelled at him. "You destroyed my life, that isn't love!" Macavity lunged, shoving Munkustrap against the wall and pressing his arm against Munkustrap's throat. Munkustrap's feet were barely touching the ground as Macavity held him against the wall. Munkustrap clawed at Macavity's arm as his air supply was cut off.

"I loved you more than any of them ever could!" Macavity screamed at him. "And you are never ever going back to them…I'll make sure of that, even if I have to kill them all to keep you here!" Darkness began creeping into the corner of Munkustrap's vision as he struggled to breathe.

"You will be my slave, Munkustrap…you will never leave here, never…never going to leave here alive," Munkustrap's paws fell limply to the side as his body refused to do what his brain was telling him. The darkness finally won over Munkustrap as the last of the air disappeared from his lungs.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Macavity's back…don't kill me! Munkustrap grew a backbone, hey? Um…it might take a little longer for me to put the next chapter up, not that much longer but not every day updates…but depending on how much I write tonight, I may be able to put another chapter up :P

Thanks to everyone who reviewed…and those who threatened me to put up the next chapter *cough* Misses Jellicle, Jemmivoice *cough*

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	20. Situations you can't escape

Macavity finally took his arm away from Munkustrap's throat as Munkustrap went limp. Munkustrap's still body slumped to the floor. Macavity watched his still figure for a few moments and gave a twisted smirk as Munkustrap's body reacted to being able to access oxygen again. He listened to Munkustrap's loud, breathy gasps though Munkustrap still remained unconscious. Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, idly running a paw down his side. Munkustrap shivered unconsciously at the touch, which made Macavity grin. Macavity got to his feet and left the room, leaving Munkustrap unconscious on the floor.

He walked to Griddlebone's room and found her tormenting Cori. He was choking himself as he pulled against the chain attached to a collar that Griddlebone had put on him. She was standing just out of his reach, holding his squirming kitten by the scruff of his neck.

"Griddlebone," Macavity snapped. Griddlebone turned and looked at Macavity.

"Put the kitten down," He said wearily. Griddlebone shrugged and put Pan down on the floor. Pan ran into his father's arms. Cori fell back, holding Pan, as he gasped for air. Griddlebone walked over to stand by Macavity. They both looked at Cori, who was holding on tightly to Pan. Pan had his head buried in Cori's chest as he trembled.

"Why did you bring the kitten?" Macavity muttered to Griddlebone, his gold eyes fixed firmly on Pan and Cori. Griddlebone shrugged.

"He'll be great insurance," Griddlebone murmured. Macavity nodded.

"How's Munkustrap?" Griddlebone grinned. Macavity gave a shrug.

"He's fighting me…" Munkustrap growled. "But I'll break him." Griddlebone nodded as she looked back to Cori, who was glaring at her.

"Where did you put our other prisoners?" Macavity asked, looking away from Cori to look at Griddlebone.

"Cells," She yawned, bored. "But I might drag the red-headed Tom out to be in my services," She winked suggestively at Macavity.

"No, you have Cori and the kitten, Plato stays in the cell," Macavity growled at her. Griddlebone crossed her arms as she watched Macavity stalk from the room.

"Where are you going now?" She called after him.

"I need to deal with my mother," He called back. Griddlebone frowned. Odie wasn't going to be in a good way after Macavity was through with her.

Munkustrap gave a weak groan as he forced his eyes open. His throat was burning with every breath, his eyes watered from the pain. He slowly pushed himself up from the floor and rubbed his sore throat. Munkustrap's hazel eyes looked around the darkened room, trying to seek out any hidden cat in the shadows. Munkustrap sighed and leaned back against the wall when he saw he was alone. He ran his paw absently over his ears as he thought, as he thought of how in the world he ended back up here. Munkustrap looked up when the door opened again. Macavity stalked in, Munkustrap's hazel eyes widened when he saw who he was dragging in with him. Macavity tossed a bloodied Odie onto the floor.

"Macavity…what are you doing?" Munkustrap yelped, staring at Odie, horrified. Hench-cats walked over to Munkustrap and held him in place. Macavity was circling Odie, his gold eyes dark and angry. Munkustrap was staring at her, his heart beating in his chest as he continued to watch Macavity circle.

"Macavity…what are you doing?" Odie croaked, looking up at him. Macavity slapped her viciously.

"You betrayed me," Macavity growled. "I hate traitors," Odie stared up at Macavity, her blue eyes wide. Macavity's back was to Munkustrap. Munkustrap saw Macavity's claws slip out subtly and Munkustrap knew what was going to happen.

"No!" Munkustrap cried out, struggling to get loose. But it was too late. Macavity had swung his paw around and caught Odie across the throat. Odie's blue eyes widened and her paws went to her throat. Munkustrap went still in the hench-cats grips. Odie slowly took one of her paws away from her throat, stunned at the amount of blood gushing from her throat. Odie's eyes landed on Munkustrap before the last of the light faded from her eyes and she fell onto her side, her eyes unseeing. Munkustrap slumped, he was in complete disbelief. Macavity had just killed his mother…his own mother. Macavity walked over to Munkustrap and crouched in front of him, his eyes menacing.

"You killed your own mother," Munkustrap whispered, his hazel eyes looking directly into Macavity's gold ones. Macavity shrugged.

"She was a traitor," Munkustrap shook his head.

"No…she just realised you were a deranged lunatic she needed to get away from…and she decided to save Cori while she was at it," Macavity raked his bloodied claws down Munkustrap's chest, leaving claw marks. Munkustrap winced as pain tore through the wounds.

"You will become mine again," Macavity murmured, looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap shook his head.

"No…you will never touch me again, I will never do anything that makes me loathe myself again," Munkustrap growled. Macavity examined his bloodied claws.

"Even if it meant your brother would be safe?" Macavity asked lightly. Munkustrap stared at him.

"What?" Munkustrap asked, his heart skipping a beat.

"You wouldn't do those things, even if it meant it cost your brother his life?" Munkustrap stared at Macavity in disbelief.

"You wouldn't kill Tugger…would you?" Munkustrap asked, unsure of what Macavity would do anymore.

"I will if it calls for it," Macavity said, looking back at Munkustrap. "I have hench-cats waiting around the yard, just waiting for the order to kill him," Macavity watched as Munkustrap lowered his eyes. Macavity could see the emotions rushing through Munkustrap's eyes.

"If…If I do what you want, you won't hurt him?" Munkustrap questioned, his voice quiet. Macavity shook his head.

"If you do what I want, Tugger will remain untouched by my hench-cats," Macavity grinned, knowing he had put Munkustrap in a situation he couldn't get out of. Munkustrap's hazel eyes rose once more to meet Macavity's eyes. Macavity smiled at the pain in Munkustrap's eyes.

"Fine," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity laughed and watched Munkustrap flinch at the sound of it.

"Just to make sure," Macavity purred. Munkustrap's horrified hazel eyes stared at him.

"I hate my paws being bloodied, clean them," Macavity grinned. Munkustrap looked at Macavity's bloodied, sharp claws and recoiled. He didn't want to lick Odie's blood off them. Macavity held up his paws and nodded to his hench-cats, who let Munkustrap go. Munkustrap rested his paws on the ground, staring at Macavity's paws.

"Well?" Macavity questioned, raising an eyebrow. Munkustrap shuddered before leaning forward and grooming Macavity's paws. Munkustrap pulled back when he was done, shivering with disgust as the taste of Odie's blood remained on his tongue. Macavity jerked his head and Munkustrap watched the hench-cats leave, closing the door behind them. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who was frozen in terror.

"Mattress," Macavity growled. Munkustrap trembled violently. Macavity looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Now," Munkustrap slowly crept over, his tail dragging along the ground limply. Macavity pushed Munkustrap down onto his back before lying beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around Munkustrap. Munkustrap was held with his chest against Macavity's chest, his paws the only barrier between their chests touching. Macavity gave a low chuckle and rested his head against Munkustrap's. Munkustrap listened as Macavity fell asleep, but still held on tightly to Munkustrap. Munkustrap struggled not to panic. Macavity almost killed Munkustrap last time…now Munkustrap was back and he was terrified for his life. But he was going to put up with this…to keep Tugger alive.

Tugger gave a low groan as he opened his eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" Tugger winced as Jenny's voice made his headache worse. Jenny's face suddenly came into his view.

"Munk?" Tugger asked weakly. He knew what had happened as soon as Jenny's face fell.

"Macavity took him again…didn't he?" Tugger murmured. Jenny nodded.

"He also took Cori, Pan, Misto, Odie and Plato." Jelly piped up from the corner. Tugger watched Jenny scowl. Tugger tried to sit up but fell back down as his head pounded. Jenny rested her paw on his chest, holding him in place.

"You have a slight concussion, my dear," Jenny told him softly.

"Don't care…gotta help Munks," Tugger groaned and tried to sit back up. His vision swam as pain pounded through his head. Jenny pushed him firmly back down onto the nest.

"You are no use to him when you're in this condition!" Jenny told him sternly. Tugger gave a weak nod, finally giving in.

Munkustrap stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore every sound in the room, trying to ignore every pain in his body as Macavity grunted above him. Macavity's claws were digging into Munkustrap's hips. Tears of pain slipped from Munkustrap's eyes as more of his dignity was stripped from him. He wanted to get away, he wanted to be at the yard with Tugger, his family and his friends. Munkustrap flinched as Macavity ran his claw down the side of Munkustrap's face. Macavity chuckled as he moved away from Munkustrap. Munkustrap stayed on his back, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't going to run; he wasn't going to fight back. His brother's life was at stake and Munkustrap wasn't going to risk Tugger.

Griddlebone looked at Coricopat as he lay curled protectively around his kitten. Pan was cuddled against Coricopat's chest. Macavity walked in and stared at Cori. Cori barely stirred as Macavity walked over to him.

"Mac…what are you doing?" Griddlebone questioned cautiously. Macavity pulled Cori up from the ground by his chest fur. Cori blinked tiredly as his kitten sat at his feet. Macavity's claws ghosted the small lock on Cori's collar, which he wasn't able to get off.

"Why is Munkustrap fighting back against me?" Macavity snarled. Cori blinked. Macavity shook him.

"You know him better than anyone…what can I do to break him?" Cori stared at Macavity, his green eyes dull.

"He knows what you did to him, he wants to be at the yard and he'll fight you until he is back with his family," Cori murmured. Macavity looked at Cori.

"He wants to be back with Tugger…" Macavity muttered. Cori just stared at him, Pan was holding on tightly to Coricopat's leg. Macavity made a thoughtful noise and dropped Cori. Cori hugged Pan close to his chest and rubbed his back.

"Dadda, I miss Momma," Pan whimpered. Cori gently stroked Pan's head.

"I know, Pan…I know," Cori sighed. "I miss her too," Griddlebone stared at Cori and Pan. She felt uneasy all of a sudden. Was she right to take the kitten? She would've taken Cori…but the kitten was unnecessary.

Plato winced as screams echoed down into the cell. Mistoffelees's ears pressed flat against his skull, trying to block out the sound of the screams. Plato looked at Misto.

"What do you think he did to Odie?" Plato asked softly. Misto closed his eyes, tears slipping out from his eyes.

"He killed her," Misto whispered. Plato looked at him, shocked.

"H-How do you know?" Plato asked. Misto gently placed a paw against his own chest, near his heart. Plato sighed and rubbed his head, wincing as the screams continued.

"How long does that go on for?" Plato asked wearily as Munkustrap's screams for help continued. Misto sighed sadly as he rested his head back on the floor.

"A while," Misto answered, his voice emotionless. "It goes on for a while." Plato shivered as he tried to block out the screams of the Protector, the screams of his friend.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

For the Coricopat lovers, there is a fair bit of angsty happenings for him soon! There are a few surprises, I think, ahead as well :D I love teasing you with this stuff…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please please please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	21. Parentage

Munkustrap's breathing was ragged as Macavity climbed off him, dragging his claws down Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap just tried to blink back at the moisture blinding his vision as Macavity stroked the side of Munkustrap's face. Three weeks, three weeks of this hell. Munkustrap gave a small cry of pain as Macavity dug his claws into Munkustrap's hips. Munkustrap blinked and his vision cleared. Macavity was hovering above him, his gold eyes staring intently at Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at him, his paws grabbing absently at Macavity's chest fur.

"I…" Munkustrap rasped, his throat raw from screaming in pain. Macavity placed his paw over Munkustrap's lips.

"I know you hate me…I know you can't do this anymore," Macavity murmured to Munkustrap.

"Why do you keep doing this to me then?" Munkustrap cried. Macavity pulled Munkustrap up and Munkustrap's head fell against Macavity's chest. Macavity raked his claws down Munkustrap's silver black-striped back, making him shudder.

"Because I love you…and I like watching you break and suffer under my claws," Macavity hissed in his ear. Munkustrap was trapped in Macavity's embrace, unable to escape. Emotions were rushing around Munkustrap; he was unable to get a grip on one emotion when the next one surfaced. Anger surged, fear made him tremble, panic for Tugger made him scared. It was one emotion after the other. Munkustrap shoved Macavity away and drew his knees to his chest, burying his head in his arms as he shook. Macavity ran his paws down Munkustrap's back and sides, making him shiver. Macavity's paws rested on Munkustrap's hips and he pressed his lips against Munkustrap's neck.

"What's wrong, baby?" Macavity purred in Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap shuddered as Macavity's purr vibrated against his neck. Munkustrap whimpered as Macavity's paws slid lower.

"What do you want?" Macavity asked, his fangs itching along Munkustrap's neck.

"I want to go home," Munkustrap whispered. He howled in pain as Macavity sunk his sharp front teeth into Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap's vision swam as pain overtook him. He could barely feel the blood rushing down his shoulder from the bite wound on the nape of his neck, where his neck met his shoulder. He dimly felt Macavity's tongue make its way over the wound, licking up the blood that was still pouring from the wound. Munkustrap slumped back into Macavity's waiting arms, his head lolling weakly against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity's tongue continued to wind its way over the wound on Munkustrap's neck.

"You're not leaving me…" Macavity murmured as he rubbed his head against Munkustrap's. "I know I've said it before…but this time, I'm not letting you go," Munkustrap gave a weak groan as his vision continued to swim and he felt light headed. The blood was still trickling weakly from the wound, soaking into Munkustrap's fur. Munkustrap's eyes rolled back briefly in his head as he lost consciousness briefly.

"Don't you pass out on me, Munkus," Macavity growled. Munkustrap gave another weak groan, his head turning weakly against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity pulled Munkustrap partly onto his lap, cradling him in his arms. Munkustrap gave a pained whimper, his head resting in the crook of Macavity's ginger arm. Macavity cleaned Munkustrap's fur.

"I don't like you being dirty," Macavity muttered. Munkustrap gave a small sob, turning his face to hide his falling tears in Macavity's arm. Macavity looked down when he felt his arm becoming wet. Munkustrap's body was heaving slightly. Macavity ran his paw down Munkustrap's face, gently cupping one of his slightly damp cheeks as he stroked Munkustrap's face.

"Everything will be okay, Munkus," Macavity smiled. Munkustrap gave a shudder in response.

"It'll just be me and you…always," Munkustrap couldn't bear it. He couldn't listen to this anymore. He succumbed into the darkness, just to escape Macavity's chilling words and promises.

Macavity gently moved Munkustrap off his lap and onto the mattress, before grabbing the blanket and covering Munkustrap's still frame. Macavity gently stroked Munkustrap's face. Macavity did love him, he really did…but Munkustrap had thrown it back at him so many times…Macavity wanted Munkustrap to suffer and break as well. Macavity liked Munkustrap to be what he used to be, but he liked it when Munkustrap was broken and did whatever he wanted. Macavity absently brushed at Munkustrap's dampened cheeks and sighed.

Griddlebone startled awake as the door to her room burst open. Her dark eyes widened when she saw who was standing there.

"Growltiger?" Griddlebone yelped. Growltiger gave a somewhat evil grin.

"Hello, Griddle, dear," He laughed gruffly. Griddlebone shivered when she heard his rough voice, it always sounded like he was growling. Griddle turned when she heard a thump. Pan had slipped off Cori's back and was sitting on the floor, rubbing his eyes. Coricopat yawned, having been woken up by Pan falling off his back, and stretched, opening his eyes. Cori froze when he caught sight of Growltiger.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Cori muttered, looking at the rough-looking pirate.

"Who is he?" Growltiger snarled, looking at Cori. Cori quickly grabbed Pan and pushed the kitten behind him, guarding Pan with his own body.

"Coricopat…he belongs in my services," Griddlebone answered quickly, rising to her feet. Growltiger looked at her through his one good eye.

"Does he now?" Growltiger asked, looking at Cori differently. "Why's he in here then and not in one of your cells?" Growltiger looked at Griddlebone.

"He's only for special customers," Griddlebone answered hesitantly. Growltiger looked back at Cori, leering at him.

"Is he now?" Growltiger laughed. Cori shuddered. Growltiger walked over to Cori and examined him closely. Cori held Pan behind him as he stared apprehensively at the pirate looming above him. Growltiger suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Pan and stalking back across the room.

"No!" Cori yelled and lunged forward. Griddlebone watched as the chain, attached to Cori's collar, went taught and threw him back. Cori rolled onto his stomach, coughing and wheezing. Pan was screaming as he struggled in Growltiger's grip.

"Who's this runt?" Growltiger growled. Griddlebone was regretting bringing the kitten into this more and more.

"Coricopat's son," Griddlebone answered quietly. Growltiger looked at the squirming kitten with dislike before thrusting him into Griddlebone's arms. Griddlebone held the trembling kitten close, rubbing his back.

"Where's Macavity?" Growltiger asked loudly. Griddlebone winced.

"I'm right here," Growltiger turned around and saw Macavity standing in the doorway, looking at Growltiger with dislike.

"What brings you here, Growltiger?" Macavity asked, his gold eyes flicking over to Griddlebone, who was holding Pan. Growltiger shrugged. Macavity looked at Cori, who was holding his throat, gasping and wheezing still. Cori's watery green eyes were fixed firmly on Pan.

"Griddlebone, let Pan go back to Cori," Macavity ordered. Griddlebone nodded and set Pan on the floor. Pan ran back to Cori and lunged into his arms. Cori hugged Pan tightly to his chest. Macavity turned on his heel and walked from the room.

"Come, Growltiger," Macavity called back. Growltiger glanced back at Cori before following Macavity. Growltiger told Macavity why he had come back and Macavity grudgingly let him stay for a little while…until he could throw the Siamese off his trail, repair his ship, get a crew and get the hell out! Macavity had just finished beating the living daylights out of both Plato and Mistoffelees and was returning to Munkustrap's room. He opened the door and froze. Growltiger had Munkustrap pinned against the wall, his paws roaming over Munkustrap's body. Munkustrap was crying out, pleading with him to stop. Macavity ran in, grabbing Growltiger and throwing him off Munkustrap. Growltiger landed roughly on the floor and looked at Macavity.

"What was that all about?" Growltiger asked. "I was just havin' some fun," Macavity snarled.

"Have fun with Coricopat!" Macavity snarled. "Munkustrap is off limits!" Growltiger got to his feet, brushing his already dirty clothes down. Growltiger glanced behind Macavity.

"Why do you get the best ones?" Growltiger asked grudgingly. Macavity gave a threatening growl.

"You won't come into this room again and you will not lay a paw on Munkustrap again…or else I will end you," Macavity warned. Growltiger nodded.

"As you command, Macavity," Growltiger growled, his eyes dark as he gave an exaggerated bow.

"Out!" Macavity barked. Growltiger left the room. Macavity turned to face Munkustrap. Munkustrap had slid down the wall once Growltiger's paws had left his body. Macavity crouched down in front of the violently trembling Munkustrap.

"H-He wouldn't get off, he wouldn't stop touching me," Munkustrap whimpered, staring at his shaking paws. Macavity took Munkustrap's shaking paws in his own, stopping their shaking.

"He won't touch you again, Munkus," Macavity told him. "He will never touch you again," Macavity looked around as the door opened. A hassled Griddlebone walked in, holding Pan. Griddlebone gave Pan to Munkustrap. Pan buried his head in Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap rested his head against the kitten's. Macavity rose to his feet and walked over to stand by Griddlebone.

"Why is he here?" Macavity muttered. A piercing scream shattered the silence. Griddlebone winced.

"Growltiger," Griddlebone whispered. Macavity nodded in understanding.

"I'm regretting bringing the kitten here even more, Mac," Griddlebone sighed, staring at the crying kitten as another one of Cori's screams pierced the air. Macavity looked at her.

"Why did you bring him here in the first place?" Macavity asked, trying to ignore Cori's screaming, screaming for Tantomile to help him. Even though Cori had Teazer now, he still cried out for Tantomile…their bond was still strong. Griddlebone hesitated.

"I thought he'd be good…leverage against Cori," Griddlebone murmured. "And he is…but Cori has almost strangled himself more times than I can count when I've taken Pan from him," Macavity leaned against the wall and Griddlebone leaned against it beside him. Cori's screams continued to pierce the air.

"How long can he go for?" Macavity asked himself, muttering darkly. Griddlebone shrugged.

"You seemed surprised…and scared to see him here," Macavity said, looking at Griddlebone. Griddlebone seemed uncomfortable. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who was hugging Pan, rocking him back and forth. Macavity took Griddlebone's paw and led her from the room, shutting the door behind him. They walked to the roof, escaping from Cori's heart piercing screams. Macavity gave a slight shiver as the cold night air hit his body. He and Griddlebone sat on the edge of the building, staring out over the lit up town.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Griddlebone questioned.

"You need to talk…now talk," Macavity answered bluntly. "Why are you afraid of Growltiger…weren't you lovers once?" Griddlebone winced.

"Once…but," Griddlebone sighed. Macavity looked at her.

"I told you about Tantomile, you tell me about him," Macavity told her. Griddlebone took a deep breath.

"We were lovers…but once the Siamese attacked, I ran for it…but it turns out I wasn't the only one who escaped." Macavity nodded.

"Tumblebrutus senior," Macavity murmured. Griddlebone looked down at her swinging legs.

"Did you ever wonder why I didn't want Tumblebrutus or Pouncival put in my services?" Griddlebone asked quietly. Macavity gave a slight shrug, his long, unkempt fur shifting slightly in the wind.

"I didn't really care," Macavity told her. "I thought you were happy with the strays you found…and with Cori," Griddlebone sighed, tilting her head up to stare at the stars.

"I found Tumble senior, and we…we became lovers," Griddlebone murmured. Macavity stared at her, slightly shocked.

"A few months later, I discovered I was pregnant," Griddlebone looked at Macavity. "A little while later, my two kittens were born…" Macavity looked at her, shocked.

"That's the reason you never put Tumblebrutus or Pouncival in your services…the reason why you never let the hench-cats near them, the reason why you threatened the hench-cats as they so much as looked at them because…" Griddlebone nodded.

"Because Tumblebrutus and Pouncival are my kittens,"

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Surprised? Griddlebone being Tumble's and Pounce's mum just sorta happened…dunno how…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	22. He's as good as dead anyway

Macavity was shocked at the least. Those two Jellicle Toms were Griddlebone's own flesh and blood.

"What happened?" Macavity questioned. Griddlebone winced.

"I found out that Growltiger was alive and I feared for Tumble, myself and my newborn kittens." Griddlebone murmured. "So, Tumble agreed to take the kittens to safety, to take them to the safety of the Jellicle junkyard…I stood outside the gates while he took them inside." Macavity frowned. "He stayed with them for a few days before he left with me…a few weeks after that, he was killed by the Siamese and I found you." Griddlebone sighed and looked at her paws.

"I left my boys at the yard, letting them grow up believe that Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks were their parents…they'd have a good life that way at least," Griddlebone murmured. Macavity nodded and got to his feet before walking inside. Griddlebone stayed on the roof, staring out over the city.

Macavity passed Growltiger, looking smug, in the hallway. Macavity took Pan from Munkustrap and took him to Cori's room. Cori was lying bloodied and semi-conscious on the floor. Macavity dropped Pan on the floor and Pan ran to Cori. Cori groggily sat up as Pan started nudging him.

"Dadda, why you hurt?" Pan whimpered. Cori gathered the small kitten into his arms. Griddlebone walked into the room and paused. Cori's eyes were pained and dull as he held onto his kitten. Cori's green eyes landed on her, silently pleading, as tears fell silently down his cheeks.

"I want to buy him from you, Griddle," Griddlebone turned around and saw Growltiger standing behind her.

"What?" Griddlebone asked.

"I want to buy Coricopat from you," Growltiger repeated. Griddlebone hesitated. Growltiger stepped closer to the white Persian.

"You know I'll pay well for him, you can get another five cats for what I'll pay for him," Griddlebone looked at Cori.

"I'll think about it," She answered, still staring at Cori. Growltiger shrugged.

"Suit yourself," He muttered before leaving. Griddlebone sat down, keeping her dark eyes on Cori. Cori stroked Pan's back as he managed to get Pan to doze off. Griddlebone watched Cori wince with every movement he made. Cori adjusted the collar around his neck before looking over at Griddlebone.

"Don't keep him here…I'll do anything if you just let him go home," Cori whispered. Griddlebone blinked. Cori lowered his head.

"I'll go with Growltiger if you want me to…just let Pan go home," Griddlebone walked over to Cori, running her paw over his bloodied head.

"Go to sleep, Cori," Griddlebone murmured to him. Cori curled up around Pan, closing his pained eyes. Griddlebone stared at them both, watching them sleep. Griddlebone knew what she was going to do.

Griddlebone gently woke Cori up. He looked groggily at her.

"Give me Pan," She told him quietly. Cori clutched Pan tighter to him.

"I'm taking him home," Griddlebone told him. Cori looked at the still sleeping kitten and hesitantly handed him to her. Griddlebone left the room, carrying the small kitten.

Rumpleteazer sighed as she silently left the junkyard. Mungo was looking after Mella and Gaia for her. She missed Cori, she missed Pan. She sat down on the outside of the gate, her paw playing absentmindedly with the gold heart, which Cori had given her, hanging from her collar. She stiffened when she caught a familiar scent in the wind. Teazer's fur prickled as she rose to her feet, hissing. Griddlebone came into her view.

"You!" Teazer snarled. Griddlebone held a paw to her lips and moved her other arm. Teazer froze when she saw Griddlebone holding a sleeping Pan. Griddlebone held Pan out to her.

"Take him," Griddlebone murmured. Teazer slowly reached out and took the kitten from Griddlebone.

"W-Why?" Teazer stammered.

"I made a mistake taking him…he's too young to have to see those things," Griddlebone sighed. Teazer looked at her.

"What bout Cori?" Teazer asked. Griddlebone shrugged.

"I don't know about him yet," Griddlebone murmured.

"Why did ya bring him back?" Teazer asked once again, looking at Pan.

"I wouldn't put my own kittens through that willingly…why would I put yours?" Griddlebone muttered. Teazer looked at Griddlebone.

"Ya own kittens?" Teazer questioned. Griddlebone turned and walked away.

Munkustrap was curled up, staring wearily at Macavity as he walked towards him. Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, running a claw down his side, making him shiver. Macavity gave a dark chuckle, rolling Munkustrap onto his back. Munkustrap gave a choked breath, betraying his fear, as Macavity's paws ghosted down his side.

_For Tugger, for Tugger, for Tugger_ kept running itself through Munkustrap's mind as Macavity's paws explored his body. Munkustrap gave a scared whimper as Macavity's paws made their way between Munkustrap's thighs. Munkustrap kicked out, catching Macavity's chest. Macavity flew back and landed in a crouch, glaring at Munkustrap. Munkustrap's hazel eyes widened when he realised what he had done.

"No!" Munkustrap whispered as Macavity stood up and walked towards the door. Munkustrap scrambled forward, grabbing Macavity's ankle. Macavity looked down at Munkustrap, who had a tight grip on his ankle.

"I'm sorry!" Munkustrap whimpered. Macavity kicked out, knocking Munkustrap back.

"Mac, I didn't mean it, don't hurt him!" Munkustrap cried out as Macavity shut the door. Munkustrap fell into a heap on the floor, sobbing heavily. He had just cost Tugger his life.

Tantomile was sleeping when a vision had hit her.

_Tugger was walking down an alley way, alone. Lightening flashed, illuminating Tugger's silhouette against the wall. Cats lunged and Tugger was knocked to the ground. The cats clawed at Tugger. The cats finally walked off, leaving a bloodied and broken Tugger lying semi-conscious on the ground. Tugger gave a weak groan, his paw resting on his bare neck. His head rolled to the side as he went limp in the pool of his own blood._

Tantomile shot awake, breathing heavily. Lightening flashed, lighting up her den. She ran from the den and ran to find Alonzo. Tugger was in serious trouble.

Tugger walked the streets, on his way home. A flash of lightening lit up the alley he was walking down. Pain shot through Tugger's body as claws sunk into his flesh. Tugger yowled and fell to the ground. He could barely fight back as several cats landed on top of him, clawing and biting viciously at him. After a while they finally got off him. Tugger was dimly aware of his collar being ripped off his neck.

"Shouldn't we finish 'im off?" Tugger heard a cat ask. "The boss told us to kill 'im…"

"Nah, he's as good as dead anyway," Tugger gave a low groan as he listened to the cats walk away. Tugger's head rolled to the side as he struggled to hang on to consciousness. Rain began to fall, wetting his bloodied fur.

"Bast, Tugger!" Tugger gave a weak groan as someone touched his head. Tugger tried to blink the blood from his eyes. He could see a blurry black and white face hovering above him.

"Addie, run back to the yard and wake Jenny!" He heard Alonzo yell. Tugger felt himself being lifted from the ground and being held against a strong chest.

"Lonz?" Tugger whispered, pain riddling his voice.

"It's alright, Tugger, I've got you…you're going to be alright," Alonzo panted as he ran to the yard.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Tugger managed to gasp.

"Tantomile had a vision," Alonzo answered. Tugger's head rolled towards Alonzo's chest as he lost consciousness.

Munkustrap looked up through sore eyes as Macavity entered the room again. He tossed something to Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked down and shakily picked up the object. Macavity left the room, though not before he heard Munkustrap's howl as he saw his brother's blood soaked collar.

Griddlebone paused when she heard the loud, pain filled, heart broken howl echo through the large stone building. She curiously headed towards the source of the howl and ended up outside Munkustrap's room. She could hear him sobbing loudly, which surprised her. Munkustrap, through all his time as Macavity's prisoner, never cried like that, he would always try to silence his sobs and cries…but now the sobs were loud and ragged, as though he didn't care who heard. Griddlebone gently opened the door and saw Munkustrap hunched over in the middle of the mattress, clasped in his paws was a bloody leather studded collar…Tugger's collar. Griddlebone walked over and fell to her knees beside him. Munkustrap hiccupped, looking at her through red and puffy eyes.

"What…?" Griddlebone murmured, looking at the bloodied collar.

"Macavity killed Tugger," Munkustrap sobbed. Griddlebone wrapped her arm around Munkustrap's shoulders. He felt small and vulnerable in her arms. Griddlebone gently pried the collar away from Munkustrap's paws and saw that the spikes on the collar had stabbed into Munkustrap's paws. Griddlebone placed the collar aside and picked up a small blanket, ripping it up and wrapping it around his paws. Munkustrap's body continued to heave with his silent cries and sobs. Griddlebone finally got to her feet, leaving the room, carrying Tugger's bloodied collar limply in one of her paws. Griddlebone met Macavity out in the hallway. Griddlebone shoved the collar back into his paws. Macavity looked down at it, not caring.

"Why did you kill him?" Griddlebone asked. Macavity looked at the bloodied collar.

"I told Munkustrap what would happen if he fought back…he fought back and I had Tugger killed," Macavity answered coldly. Griddlebone ran a paw over her head fur. Macavity looked at her, his eyes hard.

"You're caring too much for them all," Macavity growled. "You took Pan back to the Jellicles, you're trying to comfort Munkustrap," Griddlebone blinked.

"I don't care for the Jellicles," Griddlebone spat, though she was unsure of it…well most of it, she cared for her kittens, but that was it!

"Prove it," Macavity snapped. "Sell Coricopat to Growltiger…" Griddlebone was shocked. She was never planning to sell Cori to Growltiger. Griddlebone straightened up, making her face impassive but her eyes cold.

"Fine," She growled. "I'll sell Cori to Growltiger," Macavity smirked and patted her shoulder.

"Good kitty," He laughed cruelly before walking away. Griddlebone shuddered and walked towards her room. Growltiger was standing outside of it.

"My ship is ready…all I need is your answer," Growltiger said gruffly.

"Why do you want Coricopat?" Griddlebone questioned. "He is a Siamese after all," Growltiger shrugged.

"He's an attractive one," Growltiger laughed darkly. "Should provide some entertainment for me and me men," Griddlebone winced.

"Fine…he's all yours," Griddlebone sighed. Growltiger grinned.

"I'll bring him to the docks tomorrow morning," Griddlebone said. Growltiger nodded.

"Gotta tell Macavity that I'm going," Growltiger muttered before stalking off. Griddlebone opened the door and saw Coricopat staring at her accusingly.

"You're selling me," He said, it wasn't a question. Griddlebone nodded.

"Yes," She answered simply. Griddlebone sat beside Cori, pulling his emotionless body into a hug. His head rested against her shoulder.

"Your kitten is safe…he's back home with Rumpleteazer," Griddlebone murmured.

"Thank you," Cori murmured back. Griddlebone pulled away and looked at Cori. She could see the emotions, the thoughts, running through his green eyes. She sighed, unhappy that she was selling him. She did love him in a way…and she was worried that he was going to turn out like Munkustrap, that he would break and his mind would fracture. She didn't expect to see Cori the same ever again.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Cori angst begins the next chapter :P, but don't worry, there is still Munk angst as well!

I'm sorry that I had to do that to Tugger! Don't hurt me!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	23. Miserable comes in many ways

Griddlebone pulled Coricopat up from the floor the next morning, taking the chain away from his collar and tying his front paws together. Cori's eyes were dull but Griddlebone could see an edge of panic behind them.

"Munkustrap?" Cori murmured, raising his green eyes to look at her.

"You can say goodbye if you want," Griddlebone told him. Cori nodded. Griddlebone led him down the halls and to Munkustrap's room, where Macavity was just coming out from.

"You sold him?" Macavity asked, surprised. Griddlebone nodded. Cori was gently pushed into Munkustrap's room. Munkustrap blinked tiredly and looked up through red, puffy, sore eyes. He weakly pushed himself off the mattress as Cori walked over and sat beside him.

"What's happened?" Munkustrap asked quietly.

"I've been sold to Growltiger," Cori murmured, sighing. "Griddlebone's taking me to him now," Munkustrap looked at him, his hazel eyes wide with shock and fear for his friend.

"Griddlebone let me say goodbye," Cori murmured, looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap hugged his friend tightly, not believing that this was happening.

"I'm sorry, Cori, I'm so sorry," Munkustrap whispered. Cori rested his head against Munkustrap's shoulder, unable to hug him back due to his bound paws.

"Cori," Griddlebone called. Cori sighed and slowly rose to his feet. He walked over to her side and she looked at him, her dark eyes betraying no emotion. Together they left Macavity's lair. They walked towards the docks and Griddlebone stopped Cori when they got there, holding onto the rope around his paws. Growltiger walked over, grinning broadly. He laughed loudly, Cori winced at the sound. Growltiger and Griddlebone talked for a few moments before Growltiger handed something to her. Griddlebone looked at Cori. Cori thought her eyes looked a little sad, a little pitying before she walked away. Cori watched her go, actually wishing he could go back with her. Cori flinched when a heavy paw landed on his shoulder. Growltiger laughed in his ear. Cori was pulled away towards a ship. He pressed against Growltiger, unintentionally, as they walked past his crew, who leered and tried to grab at Cori. Growltiger gave a dark laugh. He pushed Cori into his quarters and Cori turned around to look at him. Growltiger looked at Cori, his black eyes staring intently at Cori. Cori stared at him. Growltiger gave a deep laugh, the sound of it making Cori cower slightly.

"Soon, Coricopat, soon," Growltiger laughed before walking from the room and closing the door behind him. Cori looked around. There was a bunk built against one of the walls. The floorboards were somewhat rotting and mouldy. Cori looked at his bound paws, his heart beginning to race in his chest. He needed to get out; he needed to get out quickly. Cori quickly chewed at the ropes around his wrists, trying to break them. He needed to get free before the ship cast off; he needed to get away to get back to Teazer and his kittens. Cori finally managed to break the ropes ten minutes later and they fell to his feet on the floor. Cori quickly moved towards the door, grabbing the handle and slowly trying to open it. The door opened and Growltiger stood in the doorway, staring at Coricopat in surprise. Cori gave a cry and tried to run past him. Growltiger growled and grabbed Coricopat around the waist, yanking him back. Cori fought back viciously, clawing and biting at him, trying desperately to get free. Growltiger threw him onto the bunk, Cori fought back. Growltiger grabbed something above Cori's head before grabbing Cori's paws and forcing them above his head. Cori looked around to see what was going on. Growltiger was shackling Cori's wrists to the head-board of the bed. Cori cried out, struggling harder. Growltiger managed to lock the shackles around Cori's wrists, leaving him chained against the bed. Cori yanked at the shackles, panicked tears falling down his face as he failed to get free. Cori stopped struggling briefly as he felt the boat begin to move. Cori's heart dropped. His opportunity to escape had gone. Cori looked around to see where Growltiger had gone to. Cori gave a loud cry of fear as he saw Growltiger standing to the side, removing the trousers that were slightly baggy at the knees. Cori screamed for help as Growltiger moved towards him. Growltiger hit him viciously. Cori's head was snapped to the side from the pure force of the blow.

"Shut up!" Growltiger snarled, moving onto the bunk with Cori. Cori sobbed loudly as Growltiger's paws examined every part of his body.

Growltiger's pirates and deckhands looked up when they heard loud screaming coming from Growltiger's quarters. They shook their heads and went back to work.

Munkustrap looked up as Macavity entered the room. He turned his head away and stared at the wall. Macavity stopped beside him.

"Is there a reason you're refusing to look at me?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap hunched his shoulders.

"You killed my brother and you sold Cori to Growltiger," Munkustrap hissed. Macavity ran his paw down the back of Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap winced when Macavity grasped the fur at the back of his head.

"You killed your brother, Munkustrap…I gave you the chance to keep him alive but you chose to fight me," Macavity growled. He watched Munkustrap's shoulders slump. "Cori had to go…Griddlebone was getting too close," Munkustrap looked up as Macavity murmured the last part.

"Why didn't you let him go back to the yard?" Munkustrap asked. "Why did you send him off with Growltiger?" Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, pulling Munkustrap against him and tracing the bite wound on Munkustrap's neck.

"Because Growltiger paid good money for him…" Macavity purred, running his paws down Munkustrap's sides. Munkustrap winced as Macavity forced his back against the mattress. He looked up at Macavity's face, at the contentment and…triumph. Macavity's paw ran down the side of Munkustrap's face.

"Mine," Macavity laughed quietly, lying beside Munkustrap, pulling Munkustrap against his chest. Munkustrap sighed, wearily resting his head against Macavity's chest. He gave up, he couldn't fight anymore. Tugger was dead because he fought back. Macavity ran his paw down Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap shivered. This is where he was going to be forced to live out the rest of his life. There was no way he could go back to the junk yard, he was the one responsible for Tugger's death…for Tugger's murder, no one would ever ever trust Munkustrap again, he was the one responsible for Tugger's death. Tears slipped from Munkustrap's eyes as he thought of never returning to the home he loved. He had just gotten his home, his family and his friends back…but now he could never return. He was putting himself in a self-banishment…he had just banished himself from the yard because he was responsible for his brother's death. Even though the hench-cats killed Tugger, even though Macavity gave the order…it was Munkustrap, it was him who had sealed the deal for Tugger, he had fought back. Munkustrap closed his eyes, his heart full with feelings of loss, cowardice, and self-loathing.

Alonzo sat beside Tugger as Jenny looked over him. Alonzo had never seen Tugger so pale, so still…so quiet. Jenny gave a sad sigh and shook her head as she looked to Alonzo.

"It'll be a miracle if he makes it, Alonzo," Jenny admitted. "Those cats attacked him to kill," Alonzo rubbed his eyes, looking back at Tugger's battered and broken body. He looked up as Bombalurina and Demeter walked into the infirmary. They sat down on the opposite side of Alonzo, looking at Tugger. Bombalurina was close to tears, which was rare for the scarlet queen. Her shaky paw rested on his matted mane, stroking it gently.

"Where's his collar?" Demeter asked suddenly. Alonzo looked at Demeter then back to Tugger.

"I…I don't know," Alonzo answered, confused. "It wasn't there when I carried him from the alley,"

"Could the cats who attacked him have taken it?" Jenny asked. Alonzo frowned.

"Why though?" He asked aloud.

"To prove to someone that Tugger was dead," Demeter, Bombalurina, Alonzo and Jenny looked to the doorway and saw Cassandra standing there. Alonzo frowned.

"Why, Cassie?" Alonzo asked her. Cassandra shrugged, walking into the den and sitting beside Alonzo.

"Think about it…" Cassandra said. "Munkustrap would fight to get back, but what if Macavity gave him a reason not to fight back?" Cassandra looked at the flabbergasted Jellicles and sighed. "What if Macavity ordered the cats to attack Tugger, to kill, and to take back his bloody collar as proof?" Cassandra watched realisation dawn on the other Jellicles faces.

"Munkustrap might blame himself for Tugger's 'death'…and might choose not to come back because he thinks everyone else would blame him for Tugger being attacked." Alonzo pulled Cassandra against his side, pressing his lips against the side of her head.

"You're the smart one," He murmured in her ear. Cassandra smiled before it faltered.

"I just hope in this case that I'm wrong," Cassie sighed. Alonzo nodded in agreement as they went back to looking at Tugger's still body.

Coricopat sat on the floor beside the bunk. His arms were raised up, still loosely attached to the headboard of the bunk. Cori drew his knees to his chest as the ship rocked on the waves. He flinched as Growltiger gave a rumbling snore above him. Cori shifted, wincing as pain stabbed dully at his body. He understood better now about what Munkustrap was going through. Before, Cori would consider himself somewhat lucky, only having different cats for a short amount of time and after that he would never see them again. Now, it was different…now he had a cat that had brought Coricopat to use just for himself…like Macavity used Munkustrap. The ship rocked violently in the waves again, the movement was making Cori nauseous. Cori rested his head against the side of the bunk, thinking. When Cori had first been rescued from Griddlebone, he had had nightmares, he would flinch at loud noises, but that was about it. Now, he knew, it would get a lot worse when he got home…if he ever got home, which Coricopat highly doubted he would. He didn't even know where he was, he had no idea where Growltiger was heading. Coricopat winced as Growltiger flipped over in his sleep, his paw resting on Cori's head. Cori jerked his head away, making Growltiger's paw slip off his head and hit the side of the bunk. Growltiger's black eyes opened and glared at Cori. Cori glared back. Growltiger reached over, grabbing Cori and yanking him up onto the bed. Growltiger wrapped his arms around Cori, laughing in his ear. Cori recoiled at the smell of alcohol on Growltiger's breath. Cori was trapped against Growltiger's chest, unable to free himself from Growltiger's strong grip. Growltiger's snores started up again and Cori sighed. It was going to be a long night.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Angsty enough? I had to put something in for Coricopat…but there will still be Munkustrap angst…and I decided Cassandra needed to do something so that was why she was there.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	24. Blazing anger

Mistoffelees listened as hench-cats beat up Plato in the hallway outside their cell.

"C'mon Jellicle, fight back ya wuss," Misto winced as he heard a kick connect with someone's, more than likely Plato's, body. More sounds of claws hitting flesh and groaning before it finally stopped. The door to the cell swung open and Plato's battered body was thrown back in before the door was slammed shut again. Misto crawled over to Plato's side, ignoring the pain radiating through out his own body.

"Plato?" Misto murmured, gently nudging Plato's shoulder. Plato gave a loud groan, showing signs of life. Plato slowly and painfully sat up, staring at Misto.

"Plato, do you trust me?" Misto asked slowly. Plato looked at him through pained eyes.

"What do you mean, Misto?" Misto sighed, resting on his knees and pressing his paws against the ground as he stared at the floor.

"Just tell me if you trust me," Misto told him. Plato nodded.

"Yeah, I trust you, Misto," Plato told him, confused. Misto sighed, gathering up the energy he had managed to hold onto for the last few weeks.

"Think of the yard, think of Victoria as hard as you can," Misto murmured, his voice strained. Plato nodded, closing his eyes and thinking. A small growl escaped Misto's throat as he focused his magic on Plato. An eerie blue glow surrounded Plato. The light flashed and Misto opened his eyes, slumping to the floor, drained of all energy. Misto looked around the empty cell and gave a small smile. The door to his cell burst open and Macavity stood in the doorway. Misto gave a tired laugh, as Macavity's bewildered gold eyes looked around the partly empty cell.

"Where's Plato?" Macavity snarled.

"I sent him home," Misto murmured. A harsh kicked was delivered to Misto's side. Macavity continued to beat Mistoffelees until he was unconscious and bloody on the stone floor, his limbs askew.

Plato felt the air shift around him and for a moment he couldn't breathe. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt that he was sitting on a different surface, a soft grassy surface. Plato's eyes widened when he saw he was sitting in a park, under a large tree, the same tree he and Victoria came to sit under. Plato smiled before it faltered. He knew how badly Misto was going to be punished for helping him escape. Plato rose to his feet and quickly walked back to the yard.

Munkustrap winced as he slowly walked around the room, his arms wrapped around his middle. Hanging loosely from one of his paws, resting against his side, was Tugger's collar. Macavity had given it back to him. Munkustrap was missing Tugger so much, it was like a whole in his heart. He knew he wouldn't be able to see his brother again…and it hurt, it hurt him a lot. He was worried about Cori as well. Cori had now been with Growltiger for about three weeks. Munkustrap had no idea what Coricopat was going through, there was some things he knew Cori would be going through and what Growltiger would be doing to him…but other then that, he had no idea. Munkustrap stiffened when paws landed on his hips. Macavity's breath on the back of his neck made him shudder with disgust. Macavity dragged Munkustrap back to the mattress, laughing softly as he did.

Macavity walked into Griddlebone's room and found her sitting on the mattress, staring at the corner Cori had been stuck in. Macavity shook his head.

"I shouldn't have sold him, Mac…why did you make me sell him?" Griddlebone murmured. Macavity sat on the mattress beside her, raking a paw up and down his legs.

"You were getting to close," Macavity said, uncaring. Griddlebone scoffed, shaking her head.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go out and get you a new pet," Macavity laughed. Griddlebone shot him a dark look. "You don't even need to put them in your services, you can just sit and watch them," Griddlebone let a small snarl escape her lips. Macavity sighed.

"You used to be fun, you know," He muttered before getting to his feet and walking out into the hallway.

"I'll get you a little queen you can raise to follow you," Macavity called back to her. Macavity walked down the hall.

"Magma!" Macavity snapped as he watched the red cat cross the hallway. Magma turned and looked at Macavity.

"Yes, boss?" Magma asked, grinning.

"I have something for you to do,"

Tumblebrutus and Jemima walked down through the parks. Jemima had become close to Tumblebrutus since he had been returned for a second time to the yard. Tumble was grateful, if it wasn't for Jemima he didn't know if he could have gotten past the nightmares and the flinching at loud noises.

"Thanks for coming with me, Jem," Tumble murmured. Jemima smiled.

"It's no problem," She smiled. Tumblebrutus sighed, sitting down under the tree. Jemima sat beside him, looking at him in concern.

"Are you okay, Tumble?" She asked. Tumble gave a nod.

"Yeah…it's just weird these days, you know?" Tumble murmured. "Even Pounce acts weird around me," Jemima shook her head.

"You've seen and been involved in things most cats our age can't even imagine…it's hard for them to play around with you, because they don't know what to say," Tumble looked at Jemima.

"Why do you stay with me then?" Tumblebrutus asked. Jemima gave a smile.

"Because you're my friend," Tumble smiled and leaned back against the tree. Jemima leaned beside him. They stayed quiet, watching the leaves. Tumblebrutus closed his eyes, dozing off. He was woken by a loud scream.

"Get off of me!" Tumble quickly leapt to his feet when he saw Jemima being dragged away. Tumble leapt forward, running to help her when he was grabbed.

"No, let him go," The hench-cats holding Tumble looked at the approaching red cat, confused.

"Wha'?" One asked. "He's a Jellicle!" Magma shook his head. Tumble struggled furiously, trying to get free so he could help Jemima.

"Macavity's orders…no one touches the kitties with the brown patches over their eyes," Magma walked up to Tumblebrutus, grinning broadly…but somewhat insanely. He slapped Tumble lightly on the cheek.

"Let her go!" Tumble yelled. Magma grinned, tilting his head to the side as he looked from Tumble to Jemima.

"Aw, do you wuv her, Tumbles?" Magma giggled. Jemima struggled furiously in the hench-cats grip.

"Take me, just leave her alone!" Tumble cried out. Magma shook his head, going to stand beside Jemima.

"Sorry, Tumbles…not allowed to take you," Magma said, turning his eyes to look at Jemima. "Griddlebone would be very upset if we took you or your brother," Tumblebrutus looked at Magma, shocked. Tumble was roughly tossed aside as Jemima was dragged away. Tumble gave a groan as he got to his feet.

"Jemmy!" Tumble cried, trying to chase after them. He soon lost trace of them. He headed back to the yard, shoulders slumped. He found Skimbleshanks and Alonzo and told them what happened before walking away to be alone. Later that night, while he and his brother were meant to be sleeping, Pouncival was snoring while Tumble was lying on his back, thinking. Something Magma had said was playing on his mind, and he was determined to find out what he meant. Tumblebrutus decided to go talk to Tantomile…she would help him with something his parents wouldn't. The next day, Tumble went to see Tantomile. Tantomile and Admetus were sitting outside their den with their kittens. Athena was sitting on Tantomile's knee while Admetus was smiling, swatting playfully at Nyx as Nyx tried to pounce on him. They both looked up as Tumblebrutus walked towards them. Tumble hesitated before approaching them.

"Hello, Tumblebrutus," Tantomile greeted gently. Admetus gave him a sad grin before going back to playing with Nyx.

"Tantomile, could I talk to you…privately?" Tumblebrutus asked. Tantomile nodded and passed Athena to Admetus. She followed him to a quiet spot. She sat on the ground, looking at him expectantly.

"What was it that you were after, Tumble?" Tantomile asked gently. Tumblebrutus sat down sighing.

"When Jemima was taken, Magma said something that has been playing on my mind," Tumble murmured. Tantomile nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I couldn't ask my parents this because I knew they wouldn't tell me so I came to you," Tumble said, looking at Tantomile. "Do you know who my birth-mother is?" Tantomile blinked, taken aback. She never expected that question.

"Well…yes," Tantomile answered hesitantly. Tumble sighed.

"I already have some idea of who it might be…I just need you to confirm it for me," Tumble pleaded with her. Tantomile hesitated.

"Your parents won't be happy with me," Tantomile murmured. She sighed and looked at him.

"Your mother is Griddlebone, Tumble." Tantomile told him. Tumble nodded. He looked at Tantomile.

"How can you stand me, Tant?" Tumble whispered. Tantomile looked at him, confused.

"My mother is doing this to your brother," Tumble sobbed softly. Tantomile pulled the young tom into a hug, rocking him back and forth.

"I don't hate you, Tumble, I could never hate you," Tantomile murmured softly to him. "You and your mother are different…so much different, you are a gentle, caring Tom…she has a few screws loose," Tumble gave a watery chuckle. Tumble rubbed his eyes, still keeping his head rested on Tantomile's shoulder. If he didn't have Jenny, he would have loved Tantomile to be his mother.

"Thank you, Tantomile," Tumble murmured. Tantomile rested her cheek against the top of his head.

"Anytime, Tumble,"

Macavity was sitting behind Munkustrap, dragging his paws down Munkustrap's back, taking amusement with playing with Munkustrap's silver black-striped fur. He frowned when he heard a loud scream.

"Let me go!" He watched Munkustrap's ears prick and twitch. Munkustrap was shocked, he knew that scream, he knew that voice.

"Squirt," Munkustrap whispered. He felt Macavity's paws grab his arms. Munkustrap threw him off, his only concern was getting to his small friend. He had just managed to reach the door when Macavity caught him, throwing him back across the room. Munkustrap hit the floor, hard, and rolled a few times. He coughed, his vision blurring from the sudden pain. Munkustrap rolled into a sitting position, staring at Macavity. Macavity stared back at him.

"Why did you bring her here?" Munkustrap snarled. Macavity frowned.

"Who would that be?" He asked. Munkustrap snarled, getting to his feet and pacing agitatedly.

"Jemima!" Munkustrap yelled at him. "Why did you bring her here?" Macavity blinked, staring at him.

"She's innocent!" Macavity shrugged.

"Griddle needed a new pet," Macavity found himself pinned with his back against the wall. Munkustrap's hazel eyes were blazing with anger.

"You will not use her as…as… entertainment!" Munkustrap managed to spit out through his anger. Macavity shoved Munkustrap back, kicking Munkustrap behind the knee and making him fall to his knees. Macavity grabbed Munkustrap, his claws gripping onto Munkustrap's shoulder and neck. Macavity bent down, his claws digging into Munkustrap's neck.

"Do not ever do that again," Macavity hissed into Munkustrap's ear. "Or you will pay severely for it," Macavity swung out with his claw, catching Munkustrap across the back of the head. Munkustrap fell to his side with a pained cry, his paw grabbing at his ear. There was a large gash behind one of Munkustrap's ears. The door burst open and Griddlebone walked in, holding Jemima's upper arm as she dragged her inside.

"I don't want a new pet!" Griddlebone yelled at Macavity, throwing Jemima down on the floor. Jemima quickly scrambled into Munkustrap's arms. Munkustrap wrapped one of his strong arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. Macavity leaned back, staring at Griddlebone.

"What do you want then, Griddlebone?" Macavity asked, tilting his head. Griddlebone growled.

"I want Cori back!" She yelled at him. She blinked as she suddenly realised what she said. Macavity folded his arms across his chest.

"You loved him…didn't you?" Griddlebone shook her head, speechless. Macavity walked over to Jemima, yanking her from Munkustrap's arms and giving her back to Jemima.

"Raise her…you don't need to put her in your services," Macavity told Griddlebone. "Spoil her if you want to…but you need to let Coricopat go, he belongs to Growltiger now," Griddlebone nodded wordlessly, taking the crying Jemima's upper arm again. Jemima tried to pull away.

"Munkustrap, Munkustrap, help me!" Jemima cried out. Macavity gripped Munkustrap's shoulder, making him unable to move.

"I'm sorry, Jemmy," Munkustrap whispered. Jemima was pulled from the room. Macavity watched as Munkustrap's shoulders slumped and as he began to sob. Macavity crouched down beside Munkustrap.

"You do what I want…and I'll make sure Jemima is not put in Griddlebone's services and that the hench-cats keep away from her," Macavity muttered in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap nodded.

"Fine, do whatever you want with me…just leave her be," Munkustrap murmured, raising his determined hazel eyes to look at him.

Skimbleshanks was sitting beside Tugger's still body. Three weeks, it had been three weeks, since Tugger had been attacked and yet he still hadn't woken up. Skimble rubbed his tired eyes. Jemima had been taken and his son now knew who his biological mother was. Skimble looked to Tugger as Tugger let out a slight groan.

"Jenny!" Skimbleshanks cried out. Jenny came running into the infirmary and saw Tugger beginning to stir. She quickly dropped to her knees beside Tugger and waited for his brown eyes to open. They finally did and landed on Jenny.

"Have you found Munk?" Was the first question that managed to rasp its way from Tugger's throat.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

Hey, I didn't kill Tugger :D I had to bring Jemima into this, since Tugger was sort out of the action, Mac needed someone to kinda blackmail Munkustrap with…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	25. He's gone

Coricopat sat, shivering, as another wave washed over his shaking body. Growltiger had tied Coricopat's wrists to the rail of the ship; every wave that came over the side drenched Cori. Cori looked over at Growltiger's pirates, who were lounged out on the dry part of the ship's deck. Cori sneezed. He heard a low laugh.

"Wow, what did you do to piss the captain off that much?" Cori looked over and saw a small, black and reddish colour Tom, with a green bandana tied around his head, looking back at him.

"I threw up," Cori croaked, managing to crack a small smile. The pirate nodded, leaning back and folding his arms.

"Not used to the sea, are ya?" The Tom asked. Cori shook his head.

"Timmy, untie Coricopat from the rail," Growltiger barked, "Tie him to the mast instead, let him dry out," The Tom nodded and walked over to Cori, who was shivering. He gently untied Cori's paws and helped him up. Timmy led Cori to the dry part of the ship and to the mast. There was a small metal loop on the mast for Cori's wrists to be tied to.

"It'll be easier if you sit down," Timmy told Cori. Cori nodded and sat, too weak and tired to fight back. Timmy retied Cori's paws and looped the excess rope through the loop. Cori leaned against the mast, shivering violently. Timmy sat near Cori, looking at him. Cori sneezed again, sniffling slightly.

"Guess you won't be throwing up again, will ya?" Timmy asked, grinning. Cori rested his head against the warm mast.

"Guess not," Cori rasped, staring blankly out at the open sea.

"Do you have a mate?" Timmy asked. Cori looked at Timmy, surprised at his sudden question. Cori gave a slow nod. Timmy smiled.

"So do I," Timmy said, his voice going soft. "Her name is Leeanna," Cori smiled.

"Mine is Rumpleteazer," Cori smiled, though it began faltering as he thought of his lost love.

"Kittens?" Timmy asked. Cori nodded.

"Three," Cori gave a quiet laugh. "Two toms and a queen, Pan, Mella and Gaia." Timmy smiled.

"I have two- a tom and a queen, Lupe and Tilly," Cori nodded, not shivering as much as the sun began to dry his soaking wet fur, warming him at the same time. Timmy rose to his feet and began his duties. Timmy became one of Cori's friends, someone he could rely on to actually feed him…but their friendship was secret, if Growltiger found out, Timmy would be forced to walk the plank.

Growltiger dragged Cori onto the bunk, slamming his back against the bed. Growltiger's rough and calloused paws roamed over Cori's body. He didn't fight back anymore…he'd broken, though he promised Munkustrap that he never would, that he would never break like he did. Cori's eyes watered in pain as Growltiger entered him roughly, not caring about the pain he was causing Cori. Growltiger finally pulled away, shoving Cori off the bed. Cori landed roughly on the floor, he yowled as his arms were pulled taut as the short chain connected to his shackles went taut. Growltiger gave an angry growl, leaning over the edge of the bunk and pulling Cori up right. Cori leaned against the side of the bunk, breathing heavily. Growltiger's paw gripped Cori's head fur and he dragged him back up onto the bunk. Growltiger pulled Cori up so Cori was lying flat against Growltiger's chest. Growltiger rolled over, pinning Cori between himself and the wall. Cori buried his head into his arms, just wanting it all to end!

Cori gave a small whimper as pain tore through his body. He was shackled to the side of the bunk again, sitting on the splintery wooden floor boards. He leaned his head against the wall wearily. He was so tired, so sore. At least four times a day, Growltiger would come in and hurt and torment Coricopat. Cori closed his sore tired eyes, trying to make sleep come for him. Cori woke a few hours later when he felt something move on his leg. He looked down and saw a rat climbing across his leg. He didn't even bother trying to grab it. The rat looked at him through beady black eyes.

"You have it better off then me, huh?" Cori asked it. The rat stared at him before running off.

"Just make sure you don't get eaten," Cori called after it. Cori shook his head, giving a small laugh.

"Stupid rat, coming on board a boat filled with cats…honestly," Cori lifted his head as he heard shouts and yells coming from on deck. He didn't let it get to him though. He just drew his legs up, tucking his tail around his feet. Cori adjusted the way he sat, trying to make it so the shackles didn't cut off circulation to his paws. The door burst open and Cori looked up through red, painful eyes to see who was there. A tall, lean cat stood in the doorway, a bloodied sword held tightly in one of his paws. Cori squinted, trying to get a better look through his slightly swollen eyes. The cat moved closer to Cori, his movements graceful. The cat knelt beside Cori and Cori got a look at him for the first time. The cat was a Siamese, he looked slightly rough.

"What happened to you?" The cat murmured, looking at Cori. Cori could hear the accent in the cat's every word. Cori stared at the cat.

"What are you?" The cat asked, staring at Cori. "Pirate or something else?"

"Jellicle," Cori rasped, his voice rough. "Help me," The cat undid the shackles and pulled Cori up from the floor, supporting him out of the room.

"I'm Gilbert," The cat introduced himself, glancing sideways at Cori. Cori nodded. Cori froze when he saw Timmy fighting with a Siamese. The Siamese quickly stabbed Timmy and Timmy fell to the floor, his paws covering the wound in his stomach. The Siamese prepared for the killing blow.

"No!" Cori cried out. Gilbert looked at Cori in surprise. The other cat turned to look at Cori, glaring angrily. Timmy turned half-dimmed eyes to stare at Cori.

"What did he say?" The cat snarled. Gilbert quickly covered Cori's mouth.

"He said nothing, Ghengis, nothing," Gilbert said quickly. Ghengis quickly ended Timmy's life. Cori looked down at the body of his only friend on this ship before Gilbert quickly moved him on. They walked out on deck where the Siamese were fighting with Growltiger.

"Coricopat, help me!" Growltiger snarled. Cori shook his head, turning his gaze away. Gilbert helped Cori onto another boat. Gilbert moved Cori into a small room.

"You'll be okay here," Gilbert told Cori. Cori nodded and settled down on the floor. Gilbert looked at Cori.

"What's your name?" Gilbert asked.

"Coricopat," Cori answered hoarsely. Gilbert looked slightly surprised but gave a smile.

"You have a sister, don't you?" Gilbert asked. "A twin?" Cori stared at Gilbert in shock.

"Yes…how did you know?" Gilbert laughed, leaning back as he looked at Cori.

"Because Coricopat, you and Tantomile are my cousins," Gilbert told him.

Griddlebone gently stroked Jemima's fur as Jemima lay on the mattress, sobbing heavily.

"It's alright, little one, it's alright," Griddlebone purred, trying to comfort her.

"I want to go home!" Jemima cried. Griddlebone pulled the young queen up, hugging her tightly.

"Shush, my dear, it's going to be okay," Griddlebone murmured. "You're not going to be hurt," Jemima looked at Griddlebone, wiping her eyes.

"What about Munkustrap and Misto, are they not going to be hurt?" Jemima asked. Griddlebone sighed, shaking her head.

"I have no control over their wellbeing, Jemima," Griddlebone told her gently. Jemima looked at Griddlebone and began playing with a fluffy pillow. Griddlebone looked at her.

"Do you know Tumblebrutus and Pouncival?" Griddlebone asked hesitantly. Jemima looked at her and nodded.

"Tumble's one of my best friends and I hang around with Pounce," Jemima murmured. Griddlebone smiled, turning her head away so Jemima couldn't see. She saw it anyway.

"Why are you so interested in Tumble and Pounce?" Jemima questioned cautiously. Griddlebone gave a small smile. She wanted to finally admit that those two were her boys.

"They're my sons," Griddlebone told Jemima. Jemima was shocked. Griddlebone stroked Jemima's back.

"Go to sleep, little one…everything will be okay," Jemima nodded and lay down on the mattress. She was slightly shocked when Griddlebone covered her up with a fluffy blanket.

Tugger winced as he moved around the yard slowly. Jenny was standing outside the infirmary, watching him with sharp eyes. Tugger pulled himself up onto the tyre, stretching out.

"Hey, gorgeous, how are you feeling?" Tugger slowly opened his brown eyes. Bombalurina and Demeter were standing near him. They both sat beside him.

"I'm alright," Tugger murmured, wincing as he moved. Bombalurina stroked his head softly.

"We're going to get Munkus back, Tugger," Demeter said gently. Tugger sat up, wincing and holding his side.

"I know…but how much longer does he have to suffer for?" Tugger sighed, looking away. "Not to mention Macavity has Misto, Cori and Jemmy," Demeter nodded as Bombalurina continued to stroke Tugger's mane. Tugger sighed, looking at his paws. He looked back up and looked around the yard, watching each inhabitant. Tantomile and Admetus were talking to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer before they walked away, carrying their sleeping kittens to their den. Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Asparagus and Skimble were sitting outside the infirmary, talking to each other. Alonzo and Cassandra were sitting outside their den, arms around one another. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were talking to one another on the edge of the clearing. Etcetera and Electra were sitting near them, quietly talking to one another, looking sad. They had gone quiet since Jemima had been taken. Plato was sitting in the sun on an upturned cupboard; Victoria was leaning against his side, rubbing his paw. Tugger sighed, leaning against Bomba's side as he closed his eyes. He was worried about Munkustrap…so worried.

Munkustrap's eyes opened weakly and he stared blankly up at the stone ceiling.

"Munkus," Munkustrap only blinked in acknowledgement of the voice. He didn't even want to move, he didn't want to look or talk to Macavity. He didn't even want to be awake.

"Munkustrap, look at me," Munkustrap just blinked again at the softer tone. He barely flinched as Macavity's paw stroked the side of his face.

"You need to speak to me, Munkustrap," Munkustrap didn't react. He couldn't find the strength to open his mouth, couldn't find the will to just…to just keep going. Pain was tearing through Munkustrap's body. Pain of both physical and emotional wounds tearing through his abused body. All he wanted to do was go home…all he wanted to do was go home and let things go back to normal. Munkustrap blinked, knowing that could never happen. Things couldn't go back to normal…he could never be the same, and Tugger was no longer there. Tugger was gone. Tugger was gone because of him. Tears pricked at Munkustrap's eyes as he thought of his little brother…the little brother he got killed because he could not just put up with Macavity's groping, his little brother was killed because he was a coward. He just could take this anymore!

"Munkustrap, come on…don't do this to me," A paw gently guided Munkustrap's head to the side. His line of vision came to stop on Macavity. Macavity's gold eyes were worried. Munkustrap blinked. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's head, staring at him.

"Say something to me," Macavity murmured. "Whatever, just say something!"

"Leave," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity inclined his head and rose to his feet, before leaving the room. Munkustrap rolled his head back so he could stare blankly at the ceiling again. He barely heard the door reopen.

"Bast, Munkus!" Munkustrap blinked in surprise when he heard that voice. Munkustrap looked over and saw a bruised Mistoffelees staring at him in shock. Misto's shaking but gentle paws rested on Munkustrap's shoulder. Misto helped Munkustrap sit up. Munkustrap looked over and saw Macavity standing in the doorway. Macavity stared him briefly before leaving the room.

"Munk, what's happened to you?" Misto whispered, shocked.

"Tugger's dead because of me," Munkustrap murmured, his voice breaking with the pain of losing Tugger. Misto was shocked.

"What?" Misto gasped. "How?"

"I fought back…Macavity had him killed because I fought back," Munkustrap sobbed softly. Misto laid a paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap raised his head to look at Misto's bruised and cut face.

"You didn't kill him, Munk…Macavity killed him," Munkustrap shook his head.

"Macavity was never going to hurt him if I did what he told me too…but I freaked out, I wasn't strong enough to just stay still…I killed Tugger, Misto…I killed him," Misto stared at Munkustrap, unsure of what to say to that. He knew Munkustrap would never of harmed Tugger…but Munkustrap was seeing it in the way that because he fought back, Tugger died.

"Don't stop trying to carry on, Munku," Misto murmured to him as Macavity walked back into the room. "Keep hanging on…everything will be alright," Misto rose to his feet as Macavity walked up to the mattress. Misto left the room, throwing an angry glare at Macavity as he did. Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, staring at him. Munkustrap ran his paws over the blanket. Macavity put his paws on Munkustrap's, stopping them from moving.

"What is it?" Macavity asked him. He was worried about Munkustrap…he just seemed…emotionless and dead inside.

"I can't do this…" Munkustrap whispered. Macavity rubbed his head against Munkustrap's. The door burst open and Griddlebone ran in, Jemima close behind her.

"Growltiger's ship was attacked by the Siamese…they're all gone!" Griddlebone cried out. Macavity looked to Munkustrap as he felt him stiffen. Munkustrap's heart was racing in his chest; he was finding it hard to breathe.

"Cori?" Munkustrap whispered. Griddlebone shook her head.

"He's gone…"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I got home to 20 emails today full of reviews! It made me so happy! Um, in reply to one of the reviews I got, I have absolutely no idea how I write the torture stuff, so I kinda can't teach you how to write it :| sorry… Um, things do get a little darker and stuff…and this is actually now longer than Obsession!

Um, updating may get a little slower…that's a maybe, I'm not sure, depends how quick I can write :P

Please read and review! It makes me happy.

Luv HGP!


	26. Choices, caught, surrounded

Coricopat leaned against the railing of the Siamese's ship as it sailed across the water. A paw rested on his shoulder, making him jump. The paw quickly retracted away from his shoulder.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting," Gilbert apologized. Cori nodded and looked back out to sea. Cori heard a low cough come from his left and looked around. Ghengis was standing there, staring at him.

"Hello, brother," Gilbert greeted. Cori looked from Gilbert to Ghengis in surprise. Ghengis nodded in greeting.

"We are taking you back to your Jellicle family," Ghengis told Cori. Cori nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thank you," Cori murmured. Ghengis leaned against the railing beside Cori, staring at him. Cori looked at him, trying to read his emotions.

"I'm the not the only reason you're going back, am I?" Cori asked. Ghengis shook his head.

"Griddlebone was the one who did this to you, wasn't she?" Cori stiffened but he nodded anyway.

"Yes…are you after her?" Cori asked. Ghengis nodded.

"She and a cat called Tumblebrutus escaped…word is they had kittens," Ghengis said. Cori's heart skipped a beat.

"We're finishing what we started, we're getting rid of Growltiger and his entire crew," Gilbert spoke up. "Griddlebone's and Tumblebrutus's kittens cannot continue to live because they keep Growltiger alive," Cori stared out across the ocean.

"You know who the kittens are, don't you?" Ghengis asked. Cori remained quiet. Ghengis grabbed Cori, swinging him around and holding onto his chest fur tightly.

"Who and where are they?" Ghengis growled. Cori shook his head.

"They are innocent, they don't even know that Griddlebone is their mother," Cori told him. Ghengis threw Cori roughly onto the deck. The Siamese on deck stopped to watch. Ghengis walked over to where Cori was trying to get up.

"Who…are…they?" Ghengis asked slowly, dangerously. Cori shook his head. He fell back onto the deck with a pained cry as Ghengis aimed a swing kick to his jaw. Gilbert watched, shocked, but he wasn't going to stop Ghengis. Cori gave another yelp as Ghengis kicked his side.

"Who are they?" Ghengis yelled. Cori shook his head, spitting blood from his mouth.

"I'm not going to help you murder two young Toms, who are kind, gentle and innocent, because of some vendetta against Griddlebone and Growltiger," Cori spat bitterly, looking up at Ghengis. Ghengis looked at Gilbert.

"Take him back to your quarters…keep him there," Ghengis ordered. Gilbert nodded, rushing over and dragging Cori up from the deck. Cori slumped against Gilbert weakly, unable to hold himself up fully.

"You will not go home until you help me…you will remain our prisoner until you do," Ghengis snarled at Cori. Gilbert helped Cori away. Gilbert took Cori back to his quarters and Cori limped over to the nest in the corner, which he had been sleeping on for the last few nights. Gilbert looked at Cori.

"You really should tell him," Gilbert said. Cori shook his head, looking at Gilbert, his green eyes blazing.

"He wants to murder two young, innocent Toms," Cori growled. "I will not let him do that to them," Gilbert sat across from Cori on his own nest.

"You know them, do you?" Gilbert asked. "You know them well?" Cori looked at his paws.

"I watched them grow up…they were also taken prisoner by Macavity and Griddlebone, and they suffered from it," Cori muttered.

"They're not worth protecting, Cori, they're Griddlebone's sons!" Gilbert tried. "She did this to you!" Cori glared at Gilbert.

"She did but Tumble and Pounce did not!" Cori's eyes widened when he realised what he had just done. "Oh, no," Cori breathed. Gilbert rose to his feet and left the room. Cori put his head in his paws.

"No, oh no," Cori whimpered. He looked up when Ghengis and Gilbert walked back in.

"Tumble and Pounce are those their names?" Ghengis asked. Cori remained silent.

"You cannot protect them, Cori…," Ghengis said. Cori shook his head.

"They are my family, I will protect them," Cori said strongly.

"We're your family, Cori, not them," Gilbert said quietly. Cori shook his head.

"Mine and Tantomile's mother, abandoned us at the yard a few days after our eyes opened…if it weren't for the kindness of the Jellicles, Tanto and I would probably be dead." Cori snarled. "They are the only family we have…"

"Do you know why your mother abandoned you?" Ghengis asked coldly. Gilbert looked at Ghengis, wide-eyed.

"Ghengis…don't," Gilbert breathed. Ghengis didn't even look at his brother.

"Your mother, our father's sister…abandoned you and Tantomile at the gates of the junk yard because you were freaks," Ghengis hissed. "It wasn't natural, you shouldn't be alive," Cori looked at Ghengis coldly.

"Tantomile and I are mystics…the Jellicles accept us for who we are, they accept our gifts and help us with them when needed," Cori said icily. "They are accepting of magical cats…Tantomile and I are even training a young conjurer to control his powers…we are not freaks," Cori snapped. Ghengis scoffed and walked from the room. Cori drew his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and angrily rested his head on his knees. He was so angry. How dare Ghengis say that! Gilbert sat down beside Cori again.

"Mystics?" Gilbert questioned quietly. Cori looked at him. "What is that?"

"We have visions, we can sense danger, Tantomile can read minds and I can sometimes read other's emotions," Cori murmured. Gilbert nodded.

"I'm sorry Ghengis said that…he can be emotionless sometimes," Cori shook his head, angry tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

"We actually missed you, you know," Gilbert said hopelessly. Cori looked at him.

"We remember you and Tantomile being born…and then you suddenly disappeared, I didn't understand why until later," Gilbert murmured. Cori turned his head away.

"He's going to kill two Toms that don't deserve it…how can you live with that, Gilbert?" Coricopat asked. Gilbert looked at him.

"Tumble and Pounce do not deserve this…and it's my fault," Cori whispered.

Tumblebrutus walked through the park and sat under a tree, waiting. His heart was racing in his chest. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"I was thinking you weren't going to show up," Tumblebrutus looked up as someone sat beside him. Griddlebone looked at him, her normally hard eyes were soft.

"I needed…I needed this," Tumble murmured. Griddlebone nodded.

"What do your Jellicle friends think of this?" Griddlebone asked slowly.

"They don't know…Pounce doesn't even know," Griddlebone nodded, sighing.

"What's happening to Jemima?" Tumblebrutus asked, unable to hold it back.

"She's being treated well, Tumble…don't you worry, I'm looking after her," Griddlebone reassured him. She saw the unease on his face and knew he didn't entirely trust her. Who could blame him?

"No hench-cat touches her and she is usually always somewhere I can see her," Griddlebone said quietly. "She's getting fed, she has somewhere to sleep and she's healthy, Tumble," Tumble nodded, looking slightly more at ease.

"Do you love her?" Tumble was surprised at the question. He gave a small shrug.

"She's a good friend," Tumble murmured. Griddlebone sighed, her eyes darting around the park.

"Tumble," Griddlebone said. Tumblebrutus looked at her, she looked worried.

"I don't want you leaving the yard without an adult with you," Griddlebone told him. Tumble was confused.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because there are cats that are out here that don't exactly like me…and I'm worried they may come after you and Pouncival," Griddlebone told him. Tumble nodded.

"Who do you think they are?" He asked cautiously.

"The Siamese, Tumble," Griddlebone sighed. "They attacked Growltiger's ship and killed his crew…except for one cat on board, they were all killed," Tumble frowned.

"Who was that one cat?" Tumble asked, intrigued. Griddlebone shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Tumble," She sighed sadly. Tumble looked around.

"I should go…they'll start to worry," Tumble murmured. Griddlebone nodded and looked at him. She quickly hugged him, but it was a tight hug. Tumble gave her an unsure, one armed hug back. She smiled and let go of him.

"I always wanted to do that," She murmured. Tumble gave a weak smile and headed back to the yard. Griddlebone watched him go…but she never noticed the pair of brown eyes watching them angrily.

Tumblebrutus got back to the yard and walked into the clearing, his mind full of thoughts.

"Tumblebrutus!" His head snapped up to look at the source of the angry yell. He then noticed all the other Jellicles standing in the clearing. They were all looking at him.

"Are you sure, Asp?" Skimble was asking Asparagus desperately.

"I saw him talking and hugging Griddlebone with my own two eyes!" Asparagus yelled. Tumble's heart dropped in his chest. He had been seen.

"It might not have been you thought, Asparagus," Tumble looked around to see Tugger limping forward. Asparagus stalked angrily over to Tumble, towering over him.

"Are you betraying us?" Asparagus yelled. Tumble's eyes widened. "Did you let them take Jemima?" Tumble shook his head.

"No, I would never…!" He was cut short as Asparagus struck him hard across the face. Tumblebrutus tumbled to the ground from the force of the blow.

"Don't you dare touch my son!" Tumble looked up to see Skimble standing in front of him, shoving Asparagus back.

"Your adopted son is just like his filthy parents!" Asparagus yelled. Skimble snarled. "He's betraying us all!" Tumble looked over at Pouncival, who was standing with Jenny, staring at the scene in shock. "He's talking to the cat who has tortured, tormented and sold Coricopat to other cats…he's talking to the cat who is in league with Macavity who has Munkustrap!" Tumble slowly rose to his feet and walked around his father.

"I never did anything to betray anyone…to hurt anyone." Tumble spoke. "I never wanted Jemima to be taken…the only reason I was talking to Griddlebone was because I needed to…she is my mother after all," Tumble looked at Jenny and Skimble.

"You two are still my parents, you are still my mum and dad," Tumble said. "You raised and loved Pounce and me even though you knew who our parents were…I could never do anything to hurt any of you," Tumble turned and walked away. He stopped when he saw Tantomile.

"I'm sorry," He whispered before he ran off. He collapsed to his knees in a deserted part of the yard, sobbing heavily.

Tantomile walked over to Rumpleteazer and gently took her arm. Teazer looked at her.

"We need to find Tumblebrutus…he thinks we hate him," Tantomile murmured. Teazer looked surprised.

"Oi don't 'ate 'im…'e just wants ta know 'is motha," Teazer said, surprised. Tantomile nodded and led her away.

Tumble was crying heavily. He couldn't believe it. He should never have gone to Griddlebone. Soft paws rested on his arms. He looked around and saw Tantomile and Teazer looking at him gently.

"I'm so sorry…I just…I just needed to know," He whispered. Tantomile and Teazer both hugged him tightly.

"We don't hate you, Tumble," Tantomile murmured. Teazer nodded her head in agreement.

"Ya just wanted to know ya motha…and," Teazer sighed. "Griddle may be evil…but she ain't entirely evil," Tumble looked at her, confused. "If she were completely evil she would neva of brought Pan back 'ome," Tantomile rubbed the tears from Tumblebrutus's eyes. She winced as she looked at his face.

"Asparagus gave you a nasty hit," Tantomile murmured.

"Evil old git," Teazer growled. Tumble gave a watery chuckle at Teazer. She got to her feet and helped Tumble up. Tantomile got up as well.

"Oi'm gonna go yell at 'im for ya," Teazer grinned at Cori. "'E 'its a friend of mine…then 'e's gonna 'ear bout it," Teazer then stalked off. Tantomile gave a small laugh, took Tumble's paw gently and followed Teazer. Tumble looked at Tantomile again. If Jenny wasn't his mother…then he would have love Tantomile to be.

Coricopat was jolted awake as the ship stopped suddenly. Gilbert walked back into the room.

"We're here," Gilbert murmured. Cori blinked, staring at him. Gilbert shifted uncomfortably. Ghengis walked in and pulled Cori up by his arm. Cori gave a low growl under his breath at Ghengis. Ghengis struck him across the face. Cori shook his head, trying to get the ringing out of his ears. Cori was pulled from the ship and forced to follow the Siamese as they headed towards the junk yard. Cori's heart was beating quickly in his chest. Pounce and Tumble were in trouble. Cori looked around at the Siamese flanking his sides. He gritted his teeth and swung around, catching both cats and making them fall. Cori quickly ran off, avoiding the claws that tried to grab him.

"Quick, after him!" Ghengis shouted. Cori raced through the streets, taking short-cuts towards the yard. He soon got there and ran into the clearing. The Jellicles stared at him in shock.

"Siamese…coming…they're after…Tumble and Pounce," Cori managed to gasp out as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Cori!" Cori was tackled to the ground by Rumpleteazer's hug.

"What did you say, lad?" Skimble asked, shocked, as he walked over to their side. Cori sat up, looking up at Skimble.

"The Siamese are coming for Tumble and Pounce…they're going to kill them," Cori said slowly. Skimble looked around at his two boys.

"How long until they're here?" Jenny asked, pulling Tumble and Pounce to her.

"We're already here," Cori rose to his feet, turning to face Ghengis as he walked into the yard.

"Thanks for the short-cuts, Coricopat," Ghengis grinned. Cori hissed.

"Just give us Griddlebone's kits and we'll leave," Ghengis growled, looking around at the Jellicles.

"Never," Tugger spat, stepping forward. Ghengis looked over at the battered Maine Coon. "We protect our family," Ghengis grinned bitterly.

"You did a great job protecting Coricopat…we found him as Growltiger's," Ghengis paused for a moment as he thought of a word to use. "As Growltiger's…entertainment," A surprised murmur rose up from the Jellicles.

"You're not getting them," Cori growled. Ghengis stepped forward, as did Cori. They stood toe to toe, Ghengis towering over Cori by a few inches.

"You are not getting them," Cori growled slowly. Ghengis gave a small smug smile. He lunged out quicker then anyone expected, grabbing Cori's throat. The Jellicles surged forward a step, stopping when Ghengis raised a claw, holding it to the side of Cori's head. Cori glared at Ghengis.

"Let him go!" Ghengis looked over to see a mirror image of Cori stalking towards him.

"Not until I get what we came for, Tantomile," Ghengis growled. Gilbert watched as Cori gave a sly smile before bringing his knee up, catching Ghengis in the stomach. Ghengis let go of Cori, doubled over, winded. Cori aimed a strong round-house kick to the side of Ghengis's head. Ghengis fell to the ground. Cori glanced over his shoulder, smiling at Tantomile.

"Thanks, Tant." Cori said, before looking back at Ghengis, who was being helped off the ground by Gilbert.

"Leave," Cori ordered him. Ghengis pushed Gilbert away, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"Or what, Cori?" Ghengis growled. "We fight, your 'family' against us…we'd win," Cori shook his head.

"No, you wouldn't." Cori answered. "Just leave," Ghengis smiled, tilting his head.

"Cori," Cori looked over at Tugger, who was staring around the yard. Cori looked around, his heart dropping. They had been surrounded.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Hehe, aren't I mean? Um, there are a few chapters left…but somehow, somehow, I already have in my mind what to do for a third one…might take a little while though…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	27. Fighting, to win Munkustrap

Munkustrap was hunched over in the corner, violently heaving. Something was wrong; he was throwing up everything that was in his stomach. Munkustrap pressed the top of his head against the cold stone wall as he retched again. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he was sick yet again. Cool paws gently rested on Munkustrap's shoulders, rubbing them softly.

"Are you sick, baby?" Macavity murmured. Munkustrap gave a nod, before retching once again. Macavity rubbed his head softly. Munkustrap finally slumped against the wall, feeling miserable. Macavity helped him over to the mattress. Munkustrap fell limp on the top of it. Macavity rubbed his head gently. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes, they were sore and dry. Macavity frowned as he watched Munkustrap curl up miserably. He seemed to get sick a lot. Munkustrap gave a groan, rolling over. Macavity lay beside him, holding him close. Munkustrap moved closer to him, not seeming to care that it was Macavity. Munkustrap shivered in Macavity's arms. Macavity pulled him closer, trying to warm him. He was clammy, warm and kinda sweaty, but Macavity didn't care. Munkustrap needed him. Munkustrap shivered again, whimpering and moving closer to Macavity.

"Shush, baby, it's alright," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap's eyes were closed, his breathing slightly fevered. Macavity felt bad. He wanted to help Munkustrap but couldn't. Macavity couldn't stand it. One moment he wanted to kill him, now he was trying to comfort him through sickness. He killed Munkustrap's brother…but still loved Munkustrap and never wanted him to leave. He didn't want Munkustrap to hate him.

"Mac," Munkustrap rasped miserably in the fever induced sleep he was in. Macavity gently stroked his ears.

"Shh, it's alright, Munk," Macavity told him softly. Munkustrap was shifting around slightly as he dreamt in his fevered sleep.

"Tug," Munkustrap whimpered. Macavity stiffened, a low growl escaping his throat. Even though that large furry pain in the butt was dead, he was still infuriating Macavity. Munkustrap just wouldn't let him go! Macavity's anger disappeared when Munkustrap gave another low whimper. He was so sick, so scared…Macavity couldn't be angry at him. Munkustrap's paws were resting on Macavity's chest, his head resting near Macavity's shoulder. Macavity rested his head against Munkustrap's, sighing and closing his eyes.

Munkustrap opened his eyes and found himself alone on the mattress. A blanket was tucked around him, keeping him warm. Munkustrap blinked, he felt terrible, his head was pounding, his throat burning, his stomach churning. He had no idea why he felt like this…but it sucked.

Cori stood with the rest of the Jellicles, standing against the Siamese. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were standing side by side, their mother's arms wrapped around the both of them.

"We just want Griddlebone's sons," Ghengis said again. Cori shook his head.

"No,"

"Cori…wait," Cori turned and looked at Tumblebrutus, who shrugged out of his mother's grasp. He walked over to stand beside Cori, looking at Ghengis and Gilbert.

"Why do you want me and my brother?" Tumble asked. Ghengis looked coldly at Tumblebrutus.

"You are the spawn of Tumblebrutus, Growltiger's Bosun, and Griddlebone…you can not be allowed to live," Tumble shook his head.

"Why?" Tumble questioned. "My brother and I barely know our parents…as far as we're concerned, Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks are our parents," Gilbert looked at Ghengis.

"You are the blood of Griddlebone and Tumblebrutus," Ghengis said. "You belong to a blood line that we want to wipe out," Tumblebrutus looked at Cori.

"We…we haven't done anything," Tumblebrutus whispered, looking at Ghengis.

"Ghengis…think about it," Gilbert tried. Ghengis shot him a dark look. "Ghengis, they're young, they haven't been raised by Griddlebone or Tumblebrutus senior…they are innocent," Gilbert said quickly. "As far as they and the Jellicles are concerned, they are the offspring of Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks,"

"But if you do want to kill Griddlebone, we are all for helping you," Tugger spoke up from where he was leaning against a den wall. Ghengis looked at Tugger. Tugger grimaced in pain as he pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards Ghengis.

"Let's come to a compromise, shall we?" Tugger asked cheerfully. "We help you get Griddlebone and Macavity…and you let Tumble and Pounce be," Ghengis frowned.

"Macavity?" Ghengis laughed. "The Hidden Paw?" Tugger nodded.

"He's the one who has protected Griddlebone from you…don't you want to get him back for it?" Tugger asked slyly. Ghengis nodded.

"Fine." He growled. "When we find where Griddlebone is we'll come for you…and you will help us," Tugger inclined his head, trying to hide the large grin that came onto his face.

"Looking forward to it," Tugger said. The Siamese left. Cori breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Tugger. Tugger was smiling at him.

"That was sly," Cori told him. Tugger laughed.

"Well, I figured seeing as they want Griddlebone they can have Macavity as well…and we can get Munk, Jemima and Misto back at the same time," Cori frowned.

"Jemima?" Cori questioned, confused. Tugger sighed. Teazer took Cori's arm and took him back to the den to explain to him what had happened.

Munkustrap woke up, his eyes fluttering open, as he felt a paw rest on his forehead. Macavity was kneeling beside him, watching him. Munkustrap groggily pushed his paw off his head. Macavity tilted his head, examining Munkustrap.

"How are you feeling?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap sat up, breathing slowly.

"Alright," He murmured. Macavity nodded and handed him a bowl.

"Thought you might need this…you pretty much threw up your body weight over the last few days," Macavity said quietly. Munkustrap nodded, looking at the bowl, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Thank you," Munkustrap murmured. He found that quite strange. No matter how much pain, torture, and torment Macavity had put him through, he still used manners. It was the way he was raised after all. Munkustrap ate it slowly before placing the half-empty bowl aside. Macavity moved forward to sit next to him. Munkustrap turned his head away, not wanting to look at him. Macavity wrapped himself around Munkustrap, pressing his lips to the bite mark on Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap shuddered in disgust as Macavity sucked at his neck. Munkustrap whimpered as Macavity pulled him onto his lap. Macavity positioned Munkustrap and thrust his hips forward. Munkustrap gave a rough sob of pain. Munkustrap's paws gripped the mattress as Macavity thrust into him over and over. Macavity flipped them over so Munkustrap was on his back on the mattress. Munkustrap closed his eyes, tears of pain and humiliation slipping down his cheeks as Macavity moaned his name above him. It finally…finally stopped and Macavity stroked Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap opened his once more and saw Macavity hovering above him. Macavity swooped forward, pressing his lips against Munkustrap's. Munkustrap struggled to get free. Macavity pried Munkustrap's lips apart with his tongue and quickly forced it into Munkustrap's mouth. Macavity smiled as he pushed his tongue in to explore every part of Munkustrap's mouth. Tears were falling freely from Munkustrap's eyes now. Macavity finally pulled away, licking Munkustrap's cheek once more. Munkustrap turned his head away, feeling so used and disgusted.

Tugger looked up as the Siamese entered the yard. He slowly stood up, wincing as pain throbbed dully through his recovering body. Ghengis marched forward.

"We've found them," Alonzo let out a small whistle, impressed.

"Two days…we've searched for months but they find them in two days!" Admetus muttered under his breath. Ghengis's eyes flashed to Admetus briefly before looking back at Tugger.

"Who are you bringing?" Ghengis asked. Tugger looked around.

"It's up to them on who wants to come…but I'm in," Tugger said, stepping forward. Alonzo, Skimble, Admetus, Cori, Mungojerrie and Plato stepped forward. Tumblebrutus stepped forward as well. Ghengis stared at him in surprise.

"I want to help," Tumble said firmly as his father tried to persuade him to stay back. Tugger grinned.

"Let's go then," Tugger chirped. Ghengis stared at Tugger, looking slightly taken aback. They left the yard and followed the Siamese. Ghengis stopped them before they reached their destination.

"I know you have other Jellicles in there," Ghengis spoke up. He watched as Tugger went pale. "One being your brother, Rum Tum Tugger," Alonzo rested his paw on Tugger's arm.

"But I'm not going back on my deal," Tugger looked up at Ghengis. "You help us get Griddlebone and you can have your Jellicles, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival back," Tugger smiled.

"Thank you," Skimble said, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders as he looked at Ghengis. Ghengis nodded.

"It's not me you should be thanking," Ghengis said, looking at Gilbert. Gilbert gave a meek smile. Ghengis looked around at them.

"Tugger, I know you want to get Munkustrap back, so you find him…" Ghengis directed. Tugger nodded. "You two and three of my Siamese will go to the cells to free whoever is in there," Ghengis said, pointing to Cori and Admetus. They nodded.

"Jemima will be with Griddlebone," Tumblebrutus spoke up, before blushing furiously. Ghengis gave a small grin.

"Then you go after your queen, kit," Ghengis looked at them all.

"The rest of you can follow me and watch our backs," The Jellicles nodded. They headed forward silently, their hearts pounding in their chests.

Macavity watched Munkustrap as he slept. Whatever sickness he had had was now gone. Macavity's ears pricked as he heard movement out in the hallway. Hurried and rushed movement…that wasn't right.

"We're under attack!" Macavity leapt to his feet at the yell and ran over to Munkustrap's side. He yanked Munkustrap up, startling him awake before dragging from the room. He needed to get Munkustrap out. He couldn't lose him!

The fight had broken out fairly quickly. Cori and Admetus went down to the cells to find Misto, while the rest followed Ghengis. Hench-cats were lunging from every possible route and the Jellicles and the Siamese were doing their best to fight them back. Ghengis had been fighting a hench-cat and had just finished him off when he turned. From the corner of his eye he could see a hench-cat flying at him, but there was no way for him to dodge the hench-cat. Suddenly a brown and white mass tackled the hench-cat, clawing at him viciously. Ghengis turned around, staring in surprise as Tumblebrutus rose to his feet, away from the bloodied body of the hench-cat. Ghengis nodded in thanks. Tumble nodded back. They both continued on their way.

"Griddlebone!" Ghengis roared when he saw the white Persian. Griddlebone's eyes widened when they saw Ghengis, but widened even more when she saw Tumblebrutus standing beside him.

"Tumbles!" A gold, black and red figure threw themselves at Tumble.

"Jemmy!" Tumble breathed in relief. Ghengis looked back to Griddlebone as she turned heel and ran away. Ghengis looked back at Tumblebrutus.

"Get your son and the young queen out of here," Ghengis told Skimble. Skimble nodded and grabbed the young two, quickly pulling them away from the fighting. Tugger looked up from where he was fighting just in time to see an orange blur followed by a silver and black one.

"Munkus," Tugger whispered before running to follow them.

Macavity dragged Munkustrap into a room filled with shelves and pipes and pushed him behind one of the shelves. Munkustrap fell to his knees, still not quite sure what the hell was going on.

"Stay quiet if you know what's good for you," Macavity growled at Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded. The door opened slightly and Munkustrap leaned forward to see who it was. A tall, lean figure was standing in the doorway.

"Macavity, you rat, I know you're in here!" Munkustrap fell forward in surprise.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap cried, scrambling forward to see his brother.

Tugger looked as Munkustrap tried to scramble towards him, relief written all over his features. Macavity was suddenly in front of Munkustrap, throwing him back.

"No!" Tugger cried out in horror as Munkustrap was thrown against the wall, hard, before landing on a heap on the floor. Munkustrap gave a low groan as he tried to push himself up from the floor before collapsing on the floor, unmoving. Macavity moved to stand in front of Munkustrap, glaring at Tugger.

"If you want him, you're going to have to fight me for him," Macavity snarled.

"Just let him go, Macavity, he doesn't want to be with you!" Tugger yelled. Macavity grinned at Tugger, tilting his head.

"Scared you are going to lose, Tugger?" Macavity questioned. Tugger hissed.

"Never!" Tugger growled. Macavity laughed insanely.

"Fine, we fight to the death then…whoever wins gets Munkustrap…forever," Tugger nodded, crouching forward.

"Deal,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Um, I might not have the next chapter up for at least two days…I know I've said that before and ended up putting the chapter up the next day, but I might not have it ready…and I'm nearly at the end…and it's quite shocking so far :P

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it seriously is the highlight of my day to read them!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	28. Somebody, anybody, help!

Macavity lunged at Tugger and they fought viciously. Tugger was slammed against one of the shelves, he brought his knee up and caught Macavity in the stomach. Macavity gasped and doubled over, backing away. Tugger ran at him, ramming him. Macavity flew back but landed on his feet, glaring at Tugger. They stared each other off, brown meeting gold, as sounds of fighting echoed through the room and the hallways. They ran at each other again, clawing and biting at each other. Tugger yowled as Macavity dug his claws into Tugger's back, ripping deep into the flesh. Tugger collapsed onto the floor, blood trickling from his back as he breathed heavily, his sight blurring slightly from the pain.

"I thought you cared about Munkustrap more then this," Macavity said mockingly. Tugger raised his head wearily, looking at Macavity, who was pacing in front of Munkustrap, who was still in a heap on the floor. Tugger looked back at Munkustrap as he gave a weak stir, groaning. He looked at Munkustrap, as he twitched slightly. He was so hurt, so affected by everything Macavity had done to him. He had suffered so much for reasons nobody really knew. Tugger rose to his feet, glaring at Macavity.

"I'm not done yet," Tugger hissed.

Cori quickly found Misto's cell and opened the door. Misto was lying heaped in the corner, his breathing ragged. Cori quickly walked in, dropping to his knees beside Mistoffelees.

"Mistoffelees?" Cori asked softly, laying his paws on Misto's black shoulders. Misto gave a weak groan in response but didn't wake up.

"Misto, wake up!" Cori called. Misto's blue eyes flickered open and landed on him.

"Cori?" Misto murmured. Cori nodded. "I thought you were dead," Cori shook his head.

"Let's get you out of here," Cori murmured, trying to help him up.

"I've got him, Cori," Admetus said, taking the small, limp, hurt Misto from Cori's arms and carrying him out of the cell. Cori could feel the pain radiating from his small charge, from his small student.

"Who is he?" Gilbert asked as they quickly moved through the hallways.

"Mistoffelees…our local conjuring cat," Cori said, smiling fondly. They quickly left the stone building and hid out in the bushes, where they met Skimble, Tumble and Jemima. Admetus set Misto on the grassy ground and crouched down low, his blue eyes focused firmly on the stone building.

"Misto!" Jemima gasped, running forward and throwing her arms around Misto. Misto gave a small hiss of pain and Jemima quickly let him go. Misto gave a weak smile.

"Hey, Jem," Misto murmured. Cori sat beside him and Misto leaned against him weakly. Cori comforted his small companion as best as he could. Jemima went back to Tumblebrutus. Tumble wrapped his arms around her and Jemima leaned into his hug, burying her face into the fur on his shoulder.

"How long, Admetus?" Skimbleshanks asked, staring at the stone building worriedly. They could faintly hear sounds of fighting coming from inside. Admetus sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not sure, Skimble," Admetus admitted. "Depends on a few factors," Cori looked at him.

"What would those be?" Cori questioned.

"The amount of hench-cats that have chosen to fight back, how many Siamese have fallen," Admetus began to list. "How many…how many Jellicles have fallen, they'll have to get the wounded out and…" Admetus trailed off, sighing.

"And what?" Misto pressed. Admetus hesitated.

"Tell them, Addie…it'll be hard enough once they find out." Skimbleshanks murmured. Misto, Cori, Jemima and Tumblebrutus looked from Skimble back to Admetus, who nodded.

"It also depends on how long it takes for Tugger to win against Macavity to get Munkustrap back," Admetus murmured. A silence rang out through the bushes. They waited silently, listening to the faint sounds of fighting. They were wrapped too deeply in their own thoughts. Thoughts of the others getting out safe, thoughts of their family…thoughts of Tugger and Munkustrap.

Tugger was kicked back onto the floor, breathing heavily. Macavity was panting as he stood up, glaring at Tugger. Munkustrap was staring at the scene, wide eyed in horror, as he slowly pushed himself off the floor, standing up. Tugger's vision blurred slightly but he could hear Munkustrap whimpering slightly. Tugger tried to push himself off the floor, he needed to help Munkustrap…he seriously needed to help Munkustrap. A foot on his chest shoved him back down onto the floor. The breath quickly left Tugger's body. Tugger could hear Macavity walking around.

"Now, now, now, what to do with you?" Macavity questioned out loud.

"Mac…Mac, don't hurt him," Munkustrap pleaded weakly. "Take me if you want…just don't hurt him," Tugger gave a blink, trying to clear his vision.

"Shut it, Munkustrap," Macavity snarled. "If he is still alive, you will never be mine!"

"I'll never be yours!" Munkustrap cried out, finally cracking. "I don't want to be anywhere near you…I can never stay with you and be happy!" Tugger dimly heard a loud slap and a low pained cry from Munkustrap.

"Be quiet!" Macavity growled. Tugger blinked, managing to see clear finally. Macavity was bending down, picking something up from the floor. Macavity walked back over to Tugger, his golden eyes menacing. Tugger focused on the object in Macavity's paw and his heart skipped a beat. Macavity was carrying a large silver pipe, which had a sharp, jagged end. Macavity held the jagged point against Tugger's throat. Tugger collapsed back onto the floor, his knees going weak. Macavity laughed cruelly as he readjusted his hold on the pipe.

"Macavity…please," Munkustrap begged weakly. Macavity ignored Munkustrap as he dragged the jagged end of the pipe across Tugger's chest. Tugger gasped in pain as a large cut opened on Tugger's chest. Blood slowly leaked from it. Macavity repeated this over and over until several cuts were lining Tugger's chest, sides and legs. Munkustrap was crying softly from where he was pressed against the wall, unable to help Tugger because he knew Macavity would throw him back if he tried. Tugger's head rolled from side to side as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Oh, your mane is bloody," Macavity laughed. "Poor Tugger won't be able to impress the queens now," Tugger gave a weak groan in response.

"Guess you don't want Munkustrap then, huh, Tugger?" Macavity asked darkly. "Seeing as you are giving up so easily," Tugger forced his eyes open and found Munkustrap, who was staring at him, wide-eyed.

"M'sorry, Munku," Tugger slurred.

"It's not your fault, Tug," Munkustrap told him. "I know you tried, you're still my baby brother," A low growl escaped Macavity.

"Love ya, Munk," Tugger murmured, knowing that Macavity was preparing to end his life.

"Love you too, Tugger," Munkustrap said, his voice breaking at the end. Macavity took the tip of the jagged pole away from Tugger and Tugger closed his eyes. Macavity started saying something but Tugger blacked out. It must've been just for a few moments because Macavity was still talking when Tugger pulled himself back from the darkness. Tugger could barely make out Macavity's words but he didn't care. He kept his eyes closed as he waited for the pain, as he waited for the pain of that pole impaling him. He also kept his eyes closed because he didn't want to see Munkustrap see him get killed. He couldn't see Munkustrap's face, knowing that he failed him. Tugger waited a little longer, wondering what was keeping Macavity. He had Tugger right where he wanted him but he wasn't doing anything.

"I can never lose Munkustrap," Macavity spoke again. Tugger's heart dropped in his chest. "He doesn't want me though," He finished bitterly. Tugger kept his eyes closed, knowing that his time must be drawing to an end. "And if I can't have him, no one can!" Tugger heard a shocked gasp and opened his eyes. Macavity was standing with his back to Tugger, in front of Munkustrap, one of his paws leaning against the wall as the other one gripped the pole…the other paw gripping the pole which was now stabbed into Munkustrap's stomach. Munkustrap's hazel eyes were wide as he stared down at the silver pole in his stomach. Tugger was frozen on the floor in his shock.

"I gave you my love, Munkustrap." Macavity murmured, nuzzling Munkustrap. "But you didn't want me…now everyone has lost you," Macavity harshly pressed his lips against Munkustrap's before pulling away, pulling the jagged end of the pole out of Munkustrap. Macavity threw the bloodied pole down beside Tugger before stalking from the room. Tugger looked from the pole, to Munkustrap, before leaping to his feet and catching Munkustrap as he fell.

"No!" Tugger cried. Tugger lowered them both to the floor, cradling Munkustrap in his arms while trying to cover the wound in Munkustrap's abdomen with his paws. Munkustrap's breathing was ragged as he stared up at Tugger.

"You saved me from him, Tugs," Munkustrap rasped. Tugger shook his head, tears falling fast from his eyes.

"He did this to you," Tugger whispered. Munkustrap gave a weak smile.

"At least I know you're alive now…and I know that you would fight to save me," Munkustrap's voice was beginning to become weak.

"Don't leave me," Tugger pleaded. Munkustrap rested his head against Tugger's chest, listening to his heart. Tugger's paws pressed against the wound in Munkustrap's abdomen, trying to stem the blood.

"Love…love you, Rums," Munkustrap murmured weakly, his hazel eyes closing.

"No, no, Munkustrap, don't do this to me!" Tugger cried. He looked around the room.

"Somebody!" Tugger yelled. "Somebody help!" Tugger looked back down at Munkustrap's still body, tears falling thick and fast from his eyes.

"Somebody help, please, somebody help!" Tugger screamed, raising his anguished eyes to look at the ceiling, praying that somebody…that anybody would come and help him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

I bet no one was expecting that! Did it shock you?

Next chapter: Will Munkustrap live? Where has Macavity gone? And has Tugger finally given his heart to someone?

I know it's weird and it's almost over :( but I might have a third one in mind…might, depends if I kill off Munkus or not :P

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	29. The rest is up to him

Ghengis had stabbed a cat in the stomach when he stopped suddenly, ears twitching.

"Somebody help, please, somebody help!" Ghengis could barely hear the yell, but he knew it was Tugger. Ghengis ran towards the yell, a few of the Jellicles following him. Ghengis followed Tugger's scent and opened the door. Tugger looked up through tear stained eyes as they entered.

"Bast," Ghengis breathed, seeing a bloodied silver black-stripped tabby in Tugger's arms…not moving.

"Help me, please…he's not waking up," Tugger sobbed.

"Munkus!" Alonzo cried out, just seeing what had happened. Alonzo rushed in, looking at Munkus.

"We need to get him back to Jenny, quick!" Alonzo said, his paws pressing on Munkustrap's abdomen, where the blood was still leaking from the wound, though not as much as it was before.

"Lonz…you gotta take him…I-I can't," Tugger whispered. Alonzo nodded, gently touching Tugger's paw before picking Munkustrap up. Alonzo quickly left the room, Tugger watched him go, fresh tears falling from his eyes at the sight of Munkustrap's head rolling around limply in the crook of Alonzo's arm. A paw resting on his shoulder startled him. Plato was staring at him.

"C'mon, Tug, we gotta get back to the yard," Plato murmured. Tugger nodded and got his feet. They stopped at the door, where Ghengis was standing. He let them pass.

"We shall come see you after we deal with the rest of these," Ghengis said quietly. Plato nodded as he led a stunned and bloodied Tugger from the room.

Macavity ran from the warehouse, his heart pounding in his chest. He was still stunned that he had done that to Munkustrap, but he didn't feel guilty. Munkustrap was his and if Macavity couldn't have him, then neither could anyone else. Macavity shuddered as he ran through the streets. He knew the Siamese and some of the Jellicles would be after him, looking for blood, he needed somewhere safe to go…somewhere they didn't know about. Macavity grinned as he thought of the perfect place. He padded down a grassy street, full of nice home and respectable families. Yes, no-one would look for him here. Macavity stopped outside a home and quickly cleaned himself of Munkustrap's and Tugger's blood. Macavity turned down the garden path for one of the homes and walked up to the front door. He leapt through the cat flap and headed upstairs. He walked into one of the rooms, which was painted a dark purple with a lighter blue carpet. A girl, around seventeen, with shoulder length dark red hair, green eyes, freckles and an innocent smile, looked up when he walked in.

"Hello, Zigs," The girl said softly. Macavity leapt up onto the white duvet next to her, purring loudly. This girl was his human, her name was Shiloh. Shiloh picked Macavity up and placed him on her lap, stroking his head. This was a reason Macavity liked her; she didn't judge him because he had uncombed whiskers and neglected wild fur. She actually liked it, said it gave him character. Shiloh lay down on her side, smiling at Macavity.

"So, Zigs, where have you been?" Shiloh asked him, laughing. "I haven't seen you for a while." Macavity curled into her side, sighing.

"You seem…pre-occupied, my friend," Shiloh murmured, looking at him. Macavity just cuddled closer into her side.

"If only you knew, Shi, if only you knew," Macavity murmured.

Tugger collapsed next to Munkustrap's still body as Jenny frantically tried to stop the bleeding.

"I can't…this is past my experience!" Jenny cried out.

"I can help," Jenny and Tugger looked towards the source of the weak voice. Misto was making his way over.

"Misto, you can't…" Jenny tried. Misto helped up his paw to quiet her, his blue eyes focused intently on the wound in Munkustrap's abdomen. He placed his paws on the wound, closing his eyes. Tugger watched as Misto's coat shimmered and glittered as he focused all of his powers. Tugger watched in amazement as the wound over Munkustrap's abdomen closed up. Misto took his paws away from Munkustrap, placing them on the floor and slumping forward slightly.

"I…I fixed whatever internal injuries he had," Misto said weakly, "The rest is up to him," Tugger looked at Misto.

"Thank you…" Tugger breathed. "Thank you, Misto," Misto looked up, giving Tugger a weak smile. Tugger felt his heart race at the sight of the smile. Tugger pushed those feelings away for now…he needed to worry about Munkustrap. Tugger sat by his side by hours as Misto slept in the corner.

"Tugger," Tugger looked over at Jenny as she walked over to him. She gently stroked his head.

"Tugger, why don't you take Misto and go back to your den and get some sleep?" Jenny suggested gently. Tugger ran his paws through his now clean mane, worriedly, looking at Munkustrap.

"He'll be out of it for a while, dear," Jenny murmured. "And I'll send for someone as soon as I think he is waking up," Tugger rubbed Munkustrap's head and nodded. He got to his feet and shook Misto awake. Misto and Tugger walked over to Tugger's den. Tugger sat down and pulled Misto over to him. The small Tux was cradled in Tugger's arms, cuddled against his chest. Tugger smiled down at the small Tux. He had been there for him when Macavity had had Munkustrap. He had been there for Munkustrap, which Tugger greatly appreciated. Tugger leaned back against the wall of his den, getting comfortable as Misto gave a low mumble and cuddled in closer to his chest, his paw wrapped in Tugger's mane.

"My Tugger," Misto murmured in his sleep. Tugger gave a low chuckle.

"Yes, I am yours, Misto," Tugger murmured, rubbing Misto's head softly. "And you are my conjurer," Tugger nestled his head against Misto's. He had fallen in love with the Tom…he just hoped that Misto felt the same way.

Macavity opened his gold eyes when he heard Shiloh come back home. She dropped her school bag onto the floor and slumped onto her bed, sighing. Macavity leapt onto her bed and walked over to her side.

"Hey, Zigs," Shiloh sighed, resting her arms under her head and looking up at the ceiling. Macavity walked across her stomach and rested on her chest, staring at her. Macavity did want to take over the world and make humans his slaves…somehow…but he wouldn't do that to Shiloh. Shiloh would be the exception. There was something so sweet, so innocent about her that Macavity just couldn't hurt her. She loved him for who he was and she didn't try to pamper or treat him like some ordinary cat. She didn't give him a name like 'Socks' or 'Mittens'…Zigs was a pretty alright name, compared to the other girly ones that the others got. Macavity gave a low meow, nudging the bottom of her head with his own. Shiloh gave a small smile and looked at him. Macavity looked at her inquisitively.

"I…he rejected me," Shiloh murmured, looking at Macavity. Macavity tilted his head. "A boy, named Lucas…I liked him, I liked him a lot and I asked him to go to the dance with me this Saturday," Shiloh sighed. "I loved him so much, I knew everything about him…but he said no, called me a freak and walked away," Macavity gave a low growl. When he took over, that boy was the first to go!

"I still love him…but he doesn't love me and I know I can never have him," Macavity's ears pricked up. That sounded familiar. Macavity meowed, wanting her to go on. Shiloh looked at him, smiling.

"But I have to let him go, even though I still love him, I can't ruin my life or his by chasing after him…I need to let him go and find happiness somewhere else," Shiloh said. Macavity curled up on her stomach, thinking about what she had just said.

Misto woke up, yawning largely. He blinked and found himself looking at Tugger's chest. He looked up and saw Tugger asleep, sitting up with his back against the wall. Misto snuggled his head against Tugger's chest.

"Hey," He looked up and saw Tugger's sleepy brown eyes looking down at him. Misto gave a small smile.

"Hi," Misto watched as a small smile twitched on Tugger's lips before Tugger's lips were against his own. Misto smiled against the kiss as Tugger's paws gently stroked the back of his head. Tugger pulled away and looked at Misto.

"I love you…I know it's probably wrong of me to say that with my brother lying halfway between life and death…but I love you, Misto, I guess I always have," Tugger murmured. Misto stroked the side of Tugger's golden face.

"It isn't wrong, Tugger…I know that he'd be happy to know," Misto told him quietly. "And he'll pull through, Tug, he's strong, he's our Protector…he can't leave until his work is done," Tugger looked at Misto quizzically. Misto smiled and rested his head back against Tugger's chest, closing his eyes.

"There is no way the Everlasting Cat will take Munkustrap before his purpose and time is done," Misto murmured sleepily against Tugger's chest. Tugger looked down at his small love. He was wise. He had grown up in the last two years, probably because of what he had been through and what he had seen and heard. Tugger gently shifted Misto onto the nest, waking him.

"Where are you going?" Misto asked tiredly.

"To check on Munkus," Tugger said. Misto sat up.

"I'll come with you," He told Tugger gently. Tugger gave a small smile.

"No, its okay…get some sleep, Misto," Tugger told him. Misto nodded and curled back up. Tugger left the den and walked towards the infirmary. He paused in the doorway and looked in. Deuteronomy was kneeling by Munkustrap's side, gently running his paw down Munkustrap's head as silent tears fell down his cheeks in an unchecked stream. Tugger walked in and Deuteronomy looked up. Tugger fell to his knees beside his father and hugged him, which was something he hadn't done in years. Deuteronomy wrapped one of his large arms around Tugger, pulling him close. Munkustrap's face was peaceful. Tugger rested his paw lightly on the bandage wrapped around Munkustrap's middle, looking at the blood which had managed to break through. Tugger frowned. He was pretty sure Misto had healed up the wound and the skin.

"Misto didn't manage to heal up the skin completely," Tugger looked over at Jenny, who seemed to have read his thoughts.

"It's just like the blood he'd lose from getting scratched…nothing serious, Tug," Jenny smiled at them both sadly and walked towards the den exit.

"Jenny, how is he?" Tugger asked hoarsely. Jenny paused.

"He's not doing so good, Tugger," Jenny told him truthfully. Tugger could see the pain in her soft brown eyes. "He's lost a lot of blood," Tugger lowered his head, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

"But he's strong, Tugger…he'll fight it to the end," Jenny told him softly before leaving the room. Tugger looked back at Munkustrap, watching as his silver black-striped chest struggled to rise. He was struggling to breathe…struggling to get his chest to rise and fall normally.

"Something is different about you, Tugger," Deuteronomy murmured. Tugger looked up at him. Deuteronomy's brown eyes were staring at him, looking into his soul.

"Um…" Tugger murmured, unsure of what Deuteronomy was trying to say.

"I know something is different about you…have you fallen in love?" Tugger was taken aback, how did Deuteronomy know? Deuteronomy smiled.

"Who is the lucky one you have actually given your heart to?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Dad…is this the time to be asking?" Tugger asked, looking back at Munkustrap pointedly. Deuteronomy sighed.

"Munkustrap would rather you be happy and fall in love then be worried about him," Deuteronomy said softly. Tugger gave a small smile, knowing that was exactly what Munkustrap would've been like.

"Yes, I have fallen in love…for real this time," Tugger told Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy smiled and got to his feet.

"Keep me updated, Jenny," Deuteronomy told the Gumbie cat as she walked back in. "I'll be at the den at the back of the yard, I want to stay close," Jenny nodded.

"Don't you want to know who it is, Dad?" Tugger asked. Deuteronomy turned back to Tugger, smiling.

"I already know…" Deuteronomy smiled and left the room. Tugger smiled and shook his head. Though Deuteronomy was barely around…he knew everything, and it never ceased to amaze Tugger how his father knew everything. But, unfortunately, even Deuteronomy did not know if Munkustrap would pull through.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Will Munkustrap pull through or not? And I succumbed to the Tugger/Misto relationship, it's just too cute! Thanks to .Mistoffelees for Shiloh's name! :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	30. Saying goodbye

Tugger and Misto sat beside Munkustrap later that night. Misto didn't want to leave Tugger alone by himself when he needed him. Munkustrap's breathing was ragged, his temperature was rising.

"How is he?" Tugger looked up and saw Ghengis and Gilbert walk into the infirmary.

"Hanging on…barely," Tugger murmured, looking back down at his brother.

"Did you get Griddlebone?" Misto questioned. Ghengis shook his head, his lips pressed tightly together.

"No, unfortunately…but we will continue after her," Misto nodded and softly took Tugger's paw, giving it a small squeeze. Ghengis's eyes focused on Tugger's and Misto's entwined paws and he gave a small smile.

"I hope he wakes up, Tugger," Ghengis told him. Tugger nodded.

"Thank you," Gilbert gave a nervous smile before following Ghengis from the infirmary.

"He'll fight as hard as he can, Tugs," Misto whispered to Tugger. Tugger looked at Misto, at his innocent and truthful blue eyes. Tugger smiled and gently kissed him.

"I know, Mist, I know,"

A few days later, Tugger sat beside Munkustrap, talking to him softly. Jenny was outside, sitting with Skimble, Jenny and Asparagus. Tugger ran his paw over Munkustrap's head fur, smoothing it out.

"How is he?" Tugger looked up and saw Demeter standing in the doorway.

"Holding on…just," Tugger sighed, looking back down at Munkus. Demeter sat on the opposite side of Munkustrap, looking at his face sadly. She looked up at Tugger.

"I…I wish I could be like you, Tugger," Demeter told him. Tugger frowned.

"What, a hot flirty Tom?" Tugger tried to joke. His smile faltered with the glare Demeter gave him.

"No…to be able to be strong like you, to help Munkustrap through all of this," Tugger shook his head.

"You are strong, Deme," Tugger said softly. Demeter shook her head.

"Not like you…I couldn't help him after the first time; it was so hard to speak to him,"

"It was hard for you, Deme," Tugger told her. "You were meant to be mates, you were meant to have kittens and grow old together." Demeter looked back down at Munkustrap.

"But his fears and memories haunted him…he can't face being…intimate with someone else," Demeter nodded sadly. She rose to her feet and looked at Tugger.

"Tell me if there's any change please," She murmured. Tugger nodded.

"Of course," Demeter cast one more lingering look at Munkustrap before leaving the infirmary. Tugger leaned against the wall beside Munkustrap, looking at him.

"It's strange you know, Munkus," Tugger said to him. "I'm so worried about you…but yet I find myself falling in love," Tugger glanced at Munkustrap, sighing when he got no response.

"I guess I've always loved him…I just never saw it," Tugger looked down at his paws. "I was so worried about you and you recovering that I just sort of pushed him from my mind, but he was there for me," Tugger rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Mistoffelees is the love of my life, Munku…I'll never leave him, and I wish you could wake up just so you could see it," Tugger put his head in his paws, starting to cry softly. "You've always wanted me to settle down…and I found where my heart belongs, and I want you to see it, Munk…I want you to be part of this!"

"You better not break his heart, Tugger…he is my friend," Tugger took his head out his paws, shocked, as he looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap's hazel eyes were part-way open, he was smiling weakly at Tugger.

"Munk!" Tugger cried out, falling forward and hugging his brother. Munkustrap wrapped his arm around Tugger, a deep purring resounding in his chest.

"Oh my!" Tugger let go of Munkustrap and looked around.

"Hi, Jenny," Munkustrap smiled.

Deuteronomy quickly moved through the yard, with Skimbleshanks struggling to keep up. He wanted to see his son. His son was awake! Deuteronomy walked into the den and saw Munkustrap sitting up, leaning with his back against the wall, he looked a little tired and sore, but he was smiling as he listened to Tugger chatter excitedly. Munkustrap looked around as Deuteronomy entered.

"Hi, Dad," Munkustrap murmured. Deuteronomy collapsed to his knees beside Munkustrap and pulled him against his chest. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Deuteronomy, burying his head in his shoulder.

"Oh, my son, I was so scared I was going to lose you!" Deuteronomy whispered, tears managing to break out of his eyes.

"I love you, Munkustrap…I wish I told you that before," Munkustrap smiled against Deuteronomy's shoulder.

"I love you too, Dad," Munkustrap murmured, clinging onto him.

The days went by and Munkustrap started to settle down. He was sitting on the tyre with Tugger and Misto. Misto was curled against Tugger's side, purring contently. Tugger had his arm wrapped around Misto's lithe shoulders. Munkustrap smiled at the two. They made quite the cute couple. It had been quite a shock to the others when Tugger had announced that he and Misto were together. Misto's face went quite pink then, but everyone was actually quite relieved as well, other than Etcetera, they were glad that he had settled down and had actually given his heart to somebody. Cori gave Munkustrap a warm smile as he walked across the clearing with Rumple, Jerrie, Pan, Mella and Gaia. Tantomile and Admetus were sitting outside their den, watching Nyx and Athena play. Plato and Victoria were lying side by side on a large upturned cupboard. Alonzo and Cassandra were lying on the boot of the car. Skimble, Asparagus, Jenny and Jelly were sitting in front of the infirmary, talking to one another. Pounce, Electra and Etcetera were playing around with each other. Tumble and Jemima were sitting near them, Jemima cuddled against Tumble's side. Bombalurina and Demeter were sitting together near their den, talking softly to one another. Munkustrap caught Demeter's eye and she smiled, blushing a little. Munkustrap gave a small smile, turning his head away.

Macavity watched Munkustrap from afar. Munkustrap was sitting near Tugger, his paw absently rubbing the bandage wrapped around his middle. Macavity looked at Tugger, who had his arms wrapped around Mistoffelees. Macavity wrinkled his nose in disgust. That large pompous Maine Coon was in love with his half-brother…gross. Macavity shook his head and focused his gold eyes back on Munkustrap. He had been quite surprised to hear that Munkustrap survived…but then again it was Munkustrap, the strong Protector…he wouldn't leave this earth unless his work was done. Macavity was glad though, that Munkustrap survived. He still loved him, his heart still belonged to Munkustrap…but he wouldn't go after him again…he loved him too much to do that again.

Munkustrap went to his den that night, waiting for Tugger and Misto to return. Munkustrap shared part of his den with them…not that he minded, he didn't want to be alone. Munkustrap stretched as he entered the sleeping part of his den and froze. Macavity was sitting in the corner, staring at him, his gold eyes unreadable.

"What are you doing here?" Munkustrap breathed. Macavity rose to his feet, looking at Munkustrap.

"I came to say goodbye," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap blinked, surprised. Macavity rubbed his arms.

"Someone…told me something that I took to heart…I love you, Munkustrap, but I can't destroy your life," Munkustrap just stared at him, still in too much shock to move.

"I can't ruin your life because of my love…because of my obsession of you," Macavity continued. "It isn't right…for both us," Macavity walked to the exit of the sleeping den, stopping next to Munkustrap who quickly moved away. It stung a little, but Macavity understood…sort of. Macavity looked Munkustrap up and down once last time, his gold eyes a little longing before leaving the den. Munkustrap stared at the empty den now, still in shock. He settled down in the corner, away from the one Macavity was in and thought over what Macavity had just said. Macavity was going to leave him alone, because he loved him. Munkustrap shook his head, slightly confused. Tugger and Misto entered the den, seeming oblivious to Macavity's scent as they curled up together in another corner. Munkustrap watched them both fall asleep, with Tugger holding Misto close to him. Munkustrap smiled at the love between them. It made him happy to see his little brother finally settle down. Munkustrap settled down and sighed. Macavity was going to leave him alone…but for how long? He knew Macavity would keep watching him, that he would keep obsessing about him. He knew that Macavity would return for him one day…but Munkustrap was going to love the days he had back with his family. Macavity would return, and when that time came Macavity would be harder to beat…because of one thing Munkustrap had learnt during his time as Macavity's prisoner, as his forced love.

That obsessions never die.

_End…or is it?_

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

The end…for this one anyway…I actually might make the third one, I have an idea for it…But I want to know how many of you want me to make it…and if I make it it'll probably called 'Obsessions can be deadly', weird huh?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have never gotten so many reviews for one story!

Please review the last chapter and ask me or beg me, whatever takes your fancy, if you want me to make the third one…

Luv HGP!


End file.
